Second Verse, Same as the First: A Union at War
by killerbbb
Summary: when a science experiment goes wrong, the Union, a successor state to the United States after a terrible Civil War following World War Two, is transported to a different reality, a reality where World War Two is raging. Seeking redemption for the wrongs of the past, the Union Government declares war on Germany and Japan, while changing the rules of war and history...
1. The Beginning

**NORAD Air Force Command, Oct. 29th,2015 Midnight**

It was another slow day at the Union Aerospace Command Center at NORAD when the computers began to act strange. As the Officer on watch starts to ask what's wrong, reports start to come in from other air and naval bases in all 52 states that there is a bright light in the skies above the mainland, Pacific Ocean and Caribbean. After a few minutes the light dies down and the Federal Government begins to try and contact oversea embassies but picks up nothing. Soon the President is informed and while the President and his aides talk about the next course of action, troops on both the Northern and Southern borders begin to report things are not what they appear. Word of these reports make it back to the Oval Office with a newspaper also sent contain information. The date on the paper shocks everyone in the room as it reads: **Oct. 29th, 1941**

And So begin a new history of a Union at War. What new horrors will be unleashed on the foes of freedom? Will this new United States wait for the right moment to strike at it's foes of old or begin operations as soon as it can? Only time will tell but one things for certain: The Union won't stand to the side for long.


	2. Rumors of Madness

**White House Situation Room Oct. 30th, 2015/1941**

President Miller looked at the assorted aides and military commanders gather around the room and then at the map currently displayed on the rear wall and sighed. "james, what's the status of the Armed Forces? Miller spoke to the Chief of the Joint Staff, General James Patterson.

"We're still contacting the embassies left behind of the US of this world. They're just as confused as us. Even the British and these Canadians up north became concerned once word got out from the borders. So far, we've got Guam secure from possible attacks but knowing our history in our world, the Japanese may push up their time tables for attacks." patterson replied.

"God, whatever sent us here is both a blessing and curse. The debt we owed to our neighbors in our world is gone but with the way the economy was before, we would have to restart many programs that were canceled Mr. President" The Secretary of State, Sara Mitchell stated.

"I see. And the Canal Zone? What's the status there?" Miller asked the Secretary of the Interior

"It's at max output Sir. Though this event or whatever it was, has caused a major disruption of international trade." Interior Secretary Humboldt replied

"Sir, we're currently trying to reach down-time forces in the Philippines but as we've yet to get through on the radios, what are your orders in the regard?" Patterson asked Miller

"The New Hampshire and her task force is still docked at Pearl correct?" Miller asked

"Yes sir. Her task force was taking on supplies for a intel gathering operation near Japan and China due to tensions" Admiral Johnston, who was seated next to Miller replied.

"Good. Send her task force, along with the 7th Fleet, to Manila. It may be enough to scare the Japanese off while we still get things in order. Now then..." Miller's moods turns dark "On the matter of the Nazis. As soon as the Air Force is ready to James, i want Hitler and his cronies to understand what they face. In our world, they killed millions of people for nothing more than being different. We cannot allow them to carry our their twisted vision. I open to ideas gentlemen."

"We can hit the Wolf's Lair and Berghof with high altitude strike unless you want us to drop a N2 warhead on the Wolf's Lair just to make sure." Patterson states.

"Not yet. Let's not reveal our most powerful weapons yet. We may not have nuclear weapons anymore but the N2s are damn close to it. We may not have to resort to them but with how things turned out in our history, we may have to. Keep an eye on their troop movement. They may not know it yet but we can see every move they make. We can send intel to the British on the matter. Get in touch with them and arrange a meeting. It's time the Union gets involved in some ways."

 **Imperial General Staff Headquarters, Tokyo, Japan**

Adm. Yamamoto: So, we have lost contact with our Embassy?

Prime minister Tojo: Yes, we have no idea what has happened. Perhaps a coup or merely interference but this is a sign Admiral! We must strike now!

Yamamoto: While i do agree Prime Minister, perhaps we should wait until..

Tojo: No! We can cripple them while they are in disarray. Strike at Guam and Hawaii and their other Pacific holding. We have more spirit than them and I am sure they will sue for peace if we send their fleet to the bottom of the ocean.

Yamamoto: Very well. Prime Minister but i make no promises. At best I can run rampant for at least 6 months. After that, it is out of my hands.

Tojo: Carry out your orders Admiral. For the future of our Empire is stake! For the Emperor!

Yamamoto: For the Emperor.


	3. Moving towards the Storm

**Manila Harbor, Commonwealth of the Philippines**

General Douglas Macarthur and his aides waited near the dock as the the strange yet powerful ships came into port. He saw that one, a battleship of great size had launched a boat to come to the shore. After a few minutes, the boat tied up to the dock and out came a naval officer and several others that were most likely government. He was still wrapping his mind around the events that had happened in the past few days. After losing contact with Washington, he feared the worst until being contacted by a different US, a US from 2015 and form another world at that! He pushed those thoughts from his mind and greeted the arriving guest. 'Welcome to Manila gentlemen. Might I ask who you are?" Macarthur asked them men in front of him

"General Macarthur, I am Rear Admiral David Vincent. The men next to me are Brig. General Smith of the Air Force and Major Fuller of the Army. The one behind me is Mr. Daniel Howell, of the State Department. We have much to tell you sir."

Macarthur nodded his head at this and motioned to the waiting cars at the end of the dock "A pleasure to met you gentlemen. I assume, judging from the ships of the fleet you arrived with, that the US of world you've come from is powerful?"

Vincent grinned at this remark and nodded "Oh yes General. And more so. Our history is more or less the same as your until the year 1945. After the end of the Second world War, it seems good old Stalin wanted to do away with the competition the US brought to the table and sent agents to take out the government. What followed was a five year civil war but in the end, the Union won. It took us a few decades to recover but we rose from the ashes and are the nation that you see before, granted you'll have to see the mainland when you have the chance. Things are changing faster than you can imagine General. In fact, the President wants to meet you sometime. The Air Force can have a transport here with a few hours right from Hawaii if you want."

Macarthur nodded but shrugged his shoulders " I'm afraid that may have to wait Admiral but thank you for the offer. I'm sure there is a good reason why you've brought so much firepower and I think i can guess the reasons. We should talk more about this at my Headquarters. My aides will handle lodgings."

Vincent smiled a bit and opened a car door "On that we can agree General. Wouldn't want anyone to hear what we have to offer you, know would we?"

 **White House, Oval Office**

Miller looked at the papers on his desk and removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes from the strain of reading "James, how long would it take to get the Armed Forces back up to the levels we had two years ago?" he asked Patterson.

"It would take us some time Mr. President. Close to a year to reach full levels before the defense cuts. Navy wise, we can fight both the European Front and Pacific Front with ships to spare. Once in the fight, the German U-boats will be but a memory. Already, we've got reports of several sighting along the Eastern Seaboard from the Atlantic Fleet Command. We did scare off a few U-boats but nothing more."

Miller sighed and leaned on the desk "And the British? What about shipments to them. How long will that take to carry out?"

Patterson went over some notes before responding "We can start supplying them now but won't reach the levels we would feel are the best until five months from now. We can however offer them our reserve stocks of weapons and equipment. The tanks in reserve would most certainly tear through German armored formations like a knife through butter, nevermind the ground attack planes we have."

Miller nodded and stared at Patterson "make it so. Also, get in touch with the embassy in London. Tell them to arrange a meeting with both the King George and Prime Minister Churchill. Not everyday you get to talk to a legend."


	4. Arsenal of Democracy 20

**Cabinet War Rooms , London, United Kingdom**

"So, contact has been re-established with Washington, Ambassador Winant?" Winston Churchill asked the US ambassador John Winant

"Yes Prime Minister. The reports i have been told state that the US has replaced with one from 2015 and a different world at that. Though I found it hard to believe, they stated that the President and several members of his cabinet want to meet with you, here in London. They said they can be here in several hours by plane, how fast I have no clue." Winant told Churchill

" I see. Well, no sense in keeping us all in the dark about what could be the most important discovery since the fire Ambassador. What else did they inform you of?" Churchill asked Winant

'They informed me they can begin operations against the German U-boat threat within three weeks and clear the sea lanes of them. As proof, the War Department, or as they called it, the Department of Defense, will be sending the First Fleet of the Atlantic Fleet to Plymouth Naval Base as a sing of good faith. They told me it will have two "super-carriers" several missile cruisers, whatever they are, supports ships and three battleships. They left Norfolk a few days ago and should arrive in a few more days. Furthermore, they wish to send several dozen fighter planes and bombers over to help strike targets in France and Germany. They said not to worry about escorting them as they have more than enough firepower and speed to outrun and outfight anything the Germans send after them." Winant informed Churchill

"Good news indeed. And convoy shipments? What news of those?" Churchill asked

Going through papers, Winant read from his notes "They said they are currently tanks, shells, rifles and all other matter of war equipment over from stocks they had in reserve. Seems, the world they came from called for large amounts of stockpiles for defense and offense. Among those items being shipped over included, M60A2 Patton medium tanks, ammo and fuel included, a semi auto rifle named the M14 and full auto rifles named the M16A2. Earth moving equipment is being sent over as well, and 200 fighter jets they have named the F-14 Tomcat. But as parts will need to be made, they will restart production of these items as the Armed Forces no longer use them due to having more advanced equipment."

"So they are sending over old equipment then. Hopefully it's better than what the Germans currently field. Though I'm impressed that they can respond this fast. Surely it is a highly advanced nation to field such wonders." Churchill stated

"They informed me that the US of their world was a leader in advanced technology but they also stated that the equipment being sent over is currently 30 to 35 years ahead what nations of this era currently field. They are better armed, better armored and much faster than anything we have seen. Even their navy is more advanced but as we have yet to see what kind of ships they have, it's a wait and see game" Winant stated

"Regardless of their power, the fact that they wish to attack the damn Nazis bring a smile to my face. Perhaps God has shown us favor . With this equipment, no matter how small it may be, we can finally hurt the nazis where it truly counts: Berlin. I thank you for informing me Mr Winant and please tell your "new" President he has my thanks as well and I look forward to meeting him soon"

With that Churchill got up from his seat and shook Ambassador Winant's hands and left the room 

( Not doing too bad if i may so myself but any helpful pointers is most welcome. Don't be shy people. tell me what you think thus far. )people. tell me what you think thus far. )/div


	5. The Show's about to start

**RAF Northolt, Greater London Area, Great Britain 2+ weeks after Relocation Event**

The Royal Air Force's main airfield in the Greater London area was buzzing with activity in preparation of the arrival of the new US President's arrival for a meeting with Churchill. As the ground crews waited, for the transport, they heard ta loud roaring noises as two fast moving planes flew over the air field, followed by a large 4 engined plane landing at the far end of the runway. As the plane came to a stop, a ramp at the end opened up and a group of men came out. Churchill, who had arrived before hand to see these new Americans firsthand approached them with two aides "Welcome to London. Might I ask which of you is President Miller?"

A man standing in front stuck his hand out for the Prime Minister to shake "I'm President Michael Miller, a pleasure to meet you at last Prime Minister. I must say, it's truly an honor to see you in person. History books and movies can only tell so much."

Churchill nodded and shook Miller's hand "A pleasure as well Mr. President. From what I've heard, I'm a very important man in the future if I'm revered as you say."

"All true depending on the person Prime Minister. But I'm sure history will honor in other ways now. Now has Ambassador Winant informed of what we intend to do about your supply issues and the Reich?" Miller asked

"But of course. Told me you are offering some of your reserve equipment. Is you world truly that bleak?" Churchill replied with concern

"Not a totally dark place. but yes, there is still wars and the like. But we have come a long way since the Second World war and the Second Civil War. Many of the downtime US forces we've contacted were horrified to learn our history. But i must also inform you about Japan. They intend to strike at your forces in the Far east They may be stepping up their plans due to our arrival but i doubt they will believe we are from a different era or world for that matter. They will attack and we shall fight back. Now, shall we talk somewhere more private. I have very important information for your government and military."

 **IJN Nagato,Tokyo Bay, Empire of Japan**

"Is everything ready Nagumo? Are the men ready for this journey?" Yamamoto asked of his friend and colleague Admiral Nagumo

"Yes Admiral Yamamoto. The men are prepared both mentally and physically  
We can be ready to sail by morning. I take the Pearl Harbor is still our target?" Nagumo asked

"Yes. The Americans may be confused for the time being, so we must strike now before it's too late. Though theses reports from our agents in Mexico worry." Yamamoto stated with concern

"What do they say? Do the Americans know of our plans?" Nagumo asked

"No..they say that the border towns in Texas are more advanced, and there are reports of military forces along the border using different equipment, much more advanced than what the US Army is reported to use. Different looking trucks, tanks and reports of armed autogyros. I am concerned that we may be facing something else than what we have trained for." Yamamoto stated grimly

"If you feel this way than why fight? Surly you can convince the Emperor..."

"Because my friend, I have tried. The attack proceeds as planned. Guam will be attack a few hours after you begin your strike. We cannot turn back now. We must go forward, even if it mean to march into the fires of Hell itself. For our Empire, we obey til the last drop of blood." Yamamoto tells Nagumo

"Very well Sir. I will carry out my orders. I will not fail you. Even if my force is detected by enemy planes or submarines, i will still carry out my orders. For the Emperor." Nagumo salutes Yamamoto

'For the Emperor. Now go Admiral, dismissed" Yamamoto salutes back


	6. Union Unleashed

**Berlin, Greater German Reich,11:00 PM**

As the people of Berlin either spelt or went about government business, The Government of the Reich was debating the reports coming from agents i Mexico concerning the appearance. Some didn't believe such reports, like Minister of Propaganda Joseph Goebbels. Others, such as the head of Abwehr Wilhelm Canaris urged caution. As the debate went back and forth, the building suddenly shook from a nearby explosion. Think it was a RAF bombing raid they made their way to the secure bomb proof bunker under the Reich Chancellery when four more close explosions rocked the building. Al over Berlin, military and government sites were being taken out from an unseen foe, many people not knowing what was going on or who was bombing them as no planes could be detected on radar. Some called it the wrath of God, others still blamed the British. All would become clear in the coming days as the full ramifications of the attacks would come to shake the Reich to its very core

 **Washington DC, White House Situation Room**

"We have confirmed hits on all targets Mr. President, including the Heer General Headquarters, Reich Chancellery, Gestapo Headquarters and several key military targets around Berlin." General Patterson said.

'Good work James. Once we announce that it was us who struck the very heart of the Reich, The Nazis may rethink certain plans. What's the status of your plan hitting the train yards leading to the death camps and the camps themselves?" Miller asked

" "We can begin strikes on the train yards and routes in a few days and we have a plan in place to make contact with the Polish Home Army and supply them weapons. Same with other Resistance groups throughout Europe. France is top of the list when it comes to Western Europe itself Sir." patterson replied

"Good to hear. I'll be damned if i let the same crime be committed again on both the Jewish people and the people of Europe as a whole. What are things looking like in the Pacific?" Miller asked again

"We're tracking the Imperial Navy heading towards Guam, Hawaii, and the Philippines. 7th Fleet is moving into the place to prevent strikes while 3rd Fleet gets ready in San Diego. We've place 2nd Fleet on standby to head through the Canal Zone if needed." Patterson informed Miller

"Very good. Keep me informed of any changes to their course. We may have coverage of the whole Pacific but most our attention is on Europe. As much a threat Japan is, Germany is the bigger one. We take them out and our job is made easier. Put feelers out to Rome. Let's see if we can't convince the Duce to back out of the war before it's too late for him. Besides, His country, though it has a decent navy, it not on the level of Germany. See if we can convince him Hitler will betray him. Stoke his ego so to speak. Just keep him out of the Med if possible. If not...then his _Impero Italiano_ will be destroyed." Miller told Patterson, who then nodded and left the room


	7. Second Verse, Same as the First

**The Giant Awakens**

"My Fellow Americans, as many of you may have learned by now, the world as we know has changed. Rumors of the nation being sent back in time and into a different reality have been spread around the nation these past few weeks. I can tell you now that those rumors are true. The year is 1941, and many of us remember the events that happened in that year. Key among them, the bombing of Pearl Harbor. Even as we speak, the Imperial Japanese Navy is sailing towards Hawaii and Guam with the intent to attack us. History, as far as we know it, will not repeat. I have order the Navy and Air Force to issue one warning in the clear on all known radio frequencies to tell them to turn back to their own nation or face destruction. Sadly, they have not responded to our calls. Therefore, in light of these events, I have asked the Congress to declare a State of War between both the union the Empire of Japan as well as the Third Reich. This nation still bears the scars of the Neo-Nazi revolt several years ago and we know the crimes that are being done in the nations now under German occupation. Never Again they cried and by the Grace of God Almighty, it will never happen again. We will pull through these dark times, for I feel we have been sent here for a purpose. In our world we fell into civil war and failed to help our allies. Now we have chance to right those old wrongs and settle the score once and for all. May God watch over us in the days and weeks ahead and may God bless the Union."

 _Declaration of War Speech by President of the Union, Michael James Miller_


	8. The Great Marianas Turkey Shoot Redux

**Waters near Guam, Three weeks after Event**

Admiral Nagumo was helped up from the floor of his flagship Akagi as explosion sounded through the air. The fleet had received a message from the Americans warning them to return to Japan or face destruction. Nagumo thought it was a lie and pressed on with the attack. Now, as the cream of the Imperial Navy burned around him, he wondered how could the Americans strike without being detected. As he thought more on this, the Akagi shuddered once more as it was struck by torpedoes and missiles fired by a Sea Wolf Class attack sub attached to the Third Fleet from Guam. Admiral Nagumo would not leave the ship alive as it was blown apart soon after. The first battle of the Pacific War has been fought and won by the Union.


	9. The Bear grumbles

**Kremlin, Office of the General Secretary of the Soviet Union**

 **Stalin:** What can you tell me about this new Americans Comrade Lavrentiy Pavlovich Beria?

 **Beria:** They are very paranoid. The agents we have tried to sneak of the Mexican border have all be caught, though we have denied they are ours. What little we know of the Comrade Stalin is they are very powerful. The reports from our agents in London have told of advanced jet planes of all types. Fighter, transports, bombers. And what we have learned of their nay is that it too is advanced and powerful. Their "supercarriers" are powered by a yet unknown power source as we have reports of no fuel being loaded onto them in Portsmouth, merely food supplies and fuel for their super planes on the ships. They have already begun actions against the Fascists and have struck a blow to Berlin. Rumors say they attempted to take of Hitler but missed him by several minutes.

 **Stalin:** I see. And are they a likely to send more supplies to us? This new American President is a powerful man indeed if he has acted against the NAzis without the consent of his Congress or people.

 **Beria:** That is what is very concerning Comrade Stalin. The American Congress and people fully support a war against the Nazis Menace. In fact, there is hardly any opposition to such a war. They have already struck a deadly blow against the Japanese Imperial Fleet near Guam by using their super plane and submarines. I currently have ordered a best agents to do all they can to get information to us, by any means necessary

 **Stalin:** See that they understand what could happen to their families if they fail. We must do all we can to insure the safety of the Motherland and increase our standing in the world.

 **Beria:** As you command Comrade Secretary General. I shall inform them at once.

 **Stalin:** Very well. Dismissed Comrade.


	10. The Pressure mounts

**Kobe Naval Base, Japanese Home Islands, IJN Yamato, December, 26th, 1941**

 **Yamamoto:** The loss of Nagumo's fleet near Guam limits our naval presence greatly in the South Pacific. Furthermore, the appearance of the American's super ships near the Caroline Islands is of great concern as well.

 **Shimada:** And the reports of American submarines in the waters of the Home Islands ADmiral? Surely they are merely false. We would detect the sounds of their engine with our destroyer screens.

 **Yamamoto:** I do not know what to make of the reports Shimada. With the loss of the bulk of our carrier force, we are limited in options. We must also be concerned about the Army's ambitions, lest they fully remove us from having any say at all.

 **Koga:** Surely His Majesty would not allow such an action! The Army has more than enough power at it is! And without the Navy, there is no resupply for their little adventure in China!

 **Yamamoto:** I intend to seek a audience with the Emperor soon. This matter at hand is very grave indeed and threatens our Empire. I fear that the Americans may choose to strike at the heart of our nation. When and how, I do not know. But when they do, I fear it will be a most deadly strike. Already they have struck against the Germans in North Africa and Europe, with limited strikes against their forces in Russia, strikes against supply lines and factories. If they so choose to the same route to hit the Home Islands, there may be little we can do but buy time.

 **Koga:** But Admiral! Surely we can best them in a decisive battle! Prove to them we have a warrior spirit!

 **Yamamoto:** ***slams hand on table*** And suffer the same fate as Nagumo?! What heavy ships he had tried to close with the enemy's fleet and was simply wiped out by these super weapons the Americans have! Not only that, but what ships did engage with his, our shells had little effect. I am sure we did damage some ships but their battleships, according to the reports, fired volley after volley of rockets, shells and other weapons before disengaging! And then, the last surviving battleship Nagumo's fleet had simply exploded. No fire was seen, no shell hits were spotted nor torpedos. The Hiei simply exploded in two. A total loss. Whatever weapon the Americans used, is powerful enough to destroy a battleship in one shot! I do not know what god we have angered but surely it is a vengeful one to unleash this Future Americans on us. I do not expect to live through this war but if by some twist of fate I do gentleman, I will serve Japan to the fullest. I live to serve the Emperor and my loyalty to him will never waver.

 **Shimada:** And I as well Admiral. Whatever these Americans throw at us, I will gladly face it.

 **Koga:** The same goes for me as well old friend! The fate of Japan lies in our hands. If the Americans come for the Home Islands, they must pay the price in blood!

 **Assorted Admirals:** Long live Japan!


	11. Where Eagles Dare

**Union Air Force B-52 Strike Force, Wilhelmshaven, German Reich**

 **Lead Bomber:** All crews, we are coming up on the target. Be ready for anything. Hit on the port and docks. We have intel that a part of the Kriegsmarine is in the port. 2nd strike force is heading to Saint Nazaire to take out the dry dock there.

 **Co-Pilot:** Why doesn't Command just drop a N2 on the place Major? Seems a tad senseless hitting them with a bomber raid.

 **Major Thomas:** Command doesn't want the Germans knowing of the N2s just yet. If things get nasty on the ground once the Army shows up, then they may order their use.

 **Co-Pilot** : Whatever you say Sir. Still seems a waste of time for this.

 **Major Thomas:** We don't make the rules son. We just follow orders when they are given. Pearson! get ready back there! Coming up on target!

 **Pearson:** Opening bomb bay doors now Major! *releases bombs* And bombs away! Bombs away!

 **Major Thomas:** Alright! Looks like the rest of the force has also released their payloads. What can ya see down there Pearson?

 **Pearson:** Nothing yet Sir, damn could cover got in the way...wait! I see impacts. We got 'em Sir. Ports on fire and is the ships as well. Hell looks like a cruiser or something just went up down there! Must have taken a direct hit to the magazines!

 **Major Thomas:** Good job boys! Roberts! Any word from the second strike in Norway?

 **Roberts:** Had to abort the mission Sir. weather affected the route. Navy is ending 2nd Fleet in their place. Resistance intel was off also. The Tirpitz wasn't there. Germans must have moved her somewhere else!

 **Major Thomas:** Damnation. So that beast is still afloat then. regardless, we've done our job. Wilhelmshaven's port is going to be out of action for a while. The 112th Bomber Group's been tasked to give a work over for the duration of the war in the event the Germans get it repaired enough for service. Let's head home boys. Drinks are on me.


	12. Once more with gusto

**White House Situation Room, January 1st, 1942**

 **Miller:** So gentlemen, now that the the Germans have been hit, what's our plan regarding Japan?

 **FAD Johnston:** The Imperial Navy has been dealt a lethal blow Mr. President. With the lost of their carriers and large part of the air crews and other ships from the Operation Z Task Force, they have thus far retreated back to their inner holdings. Unfortunately, we were unable to stop them from invading French Indochina before 6th Fleet arrived. Nor could we prevent the HMS Prince of Wales being sunk, though we did save the Repulse, though she suffered some damage. She's being escorted back to Pearl for repairs.

 **Miller:** And the defense of Guam and the Philippines? What's the status of our forces there?

 **Patterson:** We've reinforced the downtime Army forces in Luzon in the event the Japanese mount an invasion of the islands and Guam is secure as well Sir. though General Franklin did request if he was authorized to use N2s on the Japanese mainland, mainly around Kobe Naval Base and Yokosuka.

 **Miller** : No. We can't reveal our trump card unless things get too bloody. But i suspect things will as they did in our world. If the Japanese don't surrender, only at that time General, will I allow the use of N2s. Nothing a moment before and. Is that clear?

 **Patterson** : Yes Sir.

 **Miller** : Now then, the Russians. What are supplying them with?

 **Fredericks** : We're still giving Lend-Lease to them, though not the same as the British and other allied forces in Europe. More so with the arrival of the 5th Armored and 12th Army in Britain for the Invasion of France at the beginning of August. We have been supplying the Russias with arms and the like but the weapons are surplus stock from after the 2nd Civil War, as per your instructions Sir. No one trust Stalin as far as you can throw him and it's just as insane to supply him with our more modern equipment, as some members of the Democratic party wished to see. But the weapons are more than enough to keep the Germans from taking Moscow anytime soon and with the Atlantic clear of U-boats, our convoys are shipping supplies at a much faster rate.

 **Miller** : Excellent news to hears. That should keep "Uncle" Joe happy for the time being. But speaking of good old Stalin. What do we do about Mao and his merry bunch of thugs?

 **Borne** : We know where he's made his current camp for the winter Sir. All it takes is one good drone strike and we remove him for good and a large chunk of the inner members of the CCP. Chiang-kai Shek is a bastard but he's a better choice than Mao. And without Mao, the result Civil War won't be so one sided.

 **Miller** : I see. Even though I normally don't condone this sort of action, it must be done so as to prevent such a terror being unleashed on the Chinese people afterwards. Do what you must General Borne. Chairman Mao is to be removed. And make plans in case Tito gets a wild hair up his rear as well. As well as Stalin.

 **Borne** : Yes Mr. President.

 **Miller** : Now that we have that out of the way, what about Italy? Has Il Duce responded at all?

 **Humboldt** : Yes Sir. It took some time but once we arranged a meeting with him and told him no certain amount of information, he agreed to our demands. In exchange he requested aid in fighting the Germans, as he know his military won't last against the German Army in a stand up fight. We're talking to the British to get them onboard with the plan and get 2nd Fleet and 3rd Fleet into the Med to reinforce the Italian Navy once the germans learn of this switch. He also agreed to pull his forces out of Libya and Greece after the war, but not to Albania. That was the only one he rejected.

 **Miller** : What mattered was getting to abandon the Axis and pull out of Libya and Greece. With as much trouble the Balkans have caused, the Italians are more than welcome to sit on it. No one in the country will bat an eye about it. You can inform the Italian Embassy in Bern that we agree to that deal, so long as he honors it in the end or we won't hesitate to replace him with someone else in his little clique.

 **Humboldt** : Yes Sir.

 **Miller** : Now, if there's nothing else that needs to be done gentlemen, you're dismissed.

 **Assorted men** : Mr. President.


	13. End of the Beast of the North

**German Battleship Tirpitz, Occupied Norway, January 5th, 1942  
**  
Matrosenhauptgefreiter (Leading Seaman) Otto Muller gazed out onto the frigid waters of the fjord the Tirpitz had taken shelter at following the attempt by American bombers to sink the ship a few days prior. He had heard from fellow crewmembers that Wilhelmshaven was heavily bombed and that most of the port was in ruins. Though the ship's crew was in high spirits, many could not shake of the feeling that the ship was now a target of the super planes and rockets of the new Americans. As he turned to go back inside the ship where it was warmer, he looked towards the sky and tired to peer through the heavy cloud cover, thankful for the clouds hiding the ship. Just has he went through the doorway of the ship's bridge, a earth shatter explosion tore through the rear of the ship and Otto was tossed to the cold deck. Dazed he has barely enough time to right himself as a second, more powerful explosion ripped the mighty Tirpitz in two. The force of the explosion sent Otto flying into the cold waters. As Otto came up for air, he looked towards the ship and saw a sight that would most likely haunt him for the rest of his days. The bow of the Tirpitz was in the air and the water on fire from the fuel bunkers. The rear of the ship was simply gone, only wreckage alarms from shore sounded through the air, Ottoa, with the last of the strenght before passing out, prayed to God for forgive the German people and end this nightmare come to life. As he floated there, unknown to him, Resistance spies, who had witnessed the destruction of the mighty battleship, informed London of the raid by the American submarine. The Germans would dismiss the thought of the Tirpitz being sunk by a hostile sub, as the mere thought of a submarine getting to the confines of the fjord was impossible. But for the Union Navy, all it took was two missiles from the USS Dallas to end to threat of the Tirpitz


	14. Out with the old, in with the new

**German Embassy, Rome, Italy, January 7th, 1942**

 **Ambassador Mackensen:** This is a outrage! I demand to speak to Mussolini at once!

 **Embassy Aide:** I am sorry Herr Mackensen. Il Duce has made his decision. After hearing of the destruction of Wilhelmshaven and most of the Kriegsmarine, he is fearful Rome is next.

 **Ambassador Mackensen:** Bah! I care little for the state of his cities or nation! This is an insult to the Reich! There will be repercussions from this betrayal! The Fuhrer will be most displeased!

 **Embassy Aide:** Do you wish me to send a message to Il Duce Mussolini Sir?

 **Ambassador Mackensen:** No. That will not be needed. I will contact Berlin and inform them of this stab in the back. The Fuhrer will show this cowardly dogs the error of their ways. It only shows that the jewish menace has taken root in Italy. There will be a reckoning soon enough by God!

 **Embassy Aide:** Do you require anything else Herr Mackensen?

 **Ambassador Mackensen:** Have the kitchen staff prepare dinner and then have it brought to my office. I will be in my office for the rest of the evening.

 **Embassy Aide:** At once Herr Mackensen. Heil Hitler!

 **Ambassador Mackensen:** Heil Hitler.


	15. The Second Great Crusade

**Rome, Empire of Italy: Office of Duce Benito Mussolini, January 9th, 1942**

 **Mussolini:** Welcome Mr. Roberts. Welcome to Roma. The Swiss ambassador informed me that your government wishes to hold talks with Italia?

 **Roberts:** Yes Duce Mussolini. The Union Government feels that a war with your nation would be pointless at this time. I am sure you have heard of the destruction we have done in Germany yes?

 **Mussolini:** I have indeed. I have also heard of the damage you have done to the German Army in Russia. I am a practical man, a smart man Mr. Roberts. I am no fool. I know that if Italy fights your nation, she will be destroyed by your nation. I can guess your nation has terms for my government's surrender?

 **Roberts:** Quite the opposite Duce. The Union understands that you are the key to defeating Germany. You can keep your holdings you have in Libya and the Balkans under the condition you withdraw from Greece after this whole affair is over. The Union also **wants** your support against the German Army. This of course is a tough choice to make but the benefits to your nation if you turn on Germany. I understand the German ambassador has requested a meeting with you.

 **Mussolini:** How did you...

 **Roberts:** We have our ways Duce. The fate of Italy is in your hands. All you need to do is...choose. Thank you for meeting with me

 **Mussolini:** But of course...Farewell Mr. Roberts...*sighs*

 **Le Havre, Occupied France, January 10th, 1942**

 **Lt. Chambers:** Our Resistance contact should be here any moment now...*hears rustling* Who's there?

 **Resistance Member:** Pierre Aumont.  
 **  
Lt. Chambers:** What's the codeword?

 **Pierre:** Montana. *comes through the bush* Do you have the requested supplies my friends?

 **Lt. Chambers:** Oh we brought gifts alright. And then some. There's enough HE here to blow every bridge in Normandy and Calais sky high. Plus some more down by the shore. We've got it hidden on a fishing boat just in case the Germans get nosy.

 **Pierre:** For what it is worth, I hope these weapons can hurt the boche...

 **Lt. Chambers:** Oh trust me...*hefts AT4* these bad boys will really lay the hurt down. Now come on, we've got work to do. The darkness over Europe is lifting soon and the Light will shine again my friend.

 **Pierre:** I hope so...I hope so...


	16. Clash of Eagles Part One

**Offshore of French Morocco, March 5th, 1942, USS Montana (Union Navy Flagship)**

 **Vincent:** Is the Fleet ready to begin the operation?

 **Captain Simmons:** Aye Sir. Green Berets have signaled that the invasion beaches are clear. The French Garrisons in Algeria are none the wiser to the so far.

 **Vincent:** Very well then. Before we begin, I want to speak to the fleet and troops. *grabs mic* Now hear this, now hear this. This is Admiral Vincent speaking. Tonight, we embark on a path many of our forefathers embarked on over 70 years in the past before our nation was brought here to this world. many of them are still alive and remember the evil of this foe we fight now. They remember the camps, the tactics, the horrors they witnessed. A foe that our nation has fought 4 times in it's history. the 2nd Civil War, the 4th Reich Revolt, and the Tecomaian Civil War. We as a nation know first hand the horrors the 3rd Reich and its successors are capable. Tonight spells the beginning of the end of that evil. In just moments this fleet, the largest invasion force amassed by the Union since our Second World War as we remember it, will soon open fire on French North Africa. With the hopes that a more peaceful world, one not ruled by hate and racism and the dreams of and prayers of countless millions now yearning for liberation from the Reich, we now go forth to free the world from evil and madness. Let the words ring true as we bring down the hammer of justice. May the Almighty watch us over in the grand and noble undertaking. God be with you. *places mic down* Captain Simmons, order the crew to begin combat operations. I want those Nazi and Vincy bastard to hear the guns and launches of every ship in the fleet.

 **Captain Simmons:** Aye Admiral. *ship intercom* All hands, prepare for combat operations. Operation Sledgehammer is green light. Fire when ready!

*whirling noises are heard on every ship in the fleet as the guns and missile launchers turn towards the coast and then open fire, while landing craft and ships head for shore*

 **Vincent:** And so it begins...the Beginning of the End...God watch over us...watch over them...*faces the shore as the troops begin to land, the surprise completed*


	17. Reich Grumbles

**Wünsdorf, Germany,** _ **Oberkommando der Wehrmacht Headquarters, March 20th, 1942**_  
 **  
Keitel:** The American landings in North Africa have put a strain on our supply lines in the region. If their advance is not halted, they will trap the Afrika Korps in Tunisia. The Italians have already pulled their forces out over the past few months and sent them elsewhere. Most likely to reinforce their forces in the Balkans. Field Marshal Rommel has reported that he can hold out for perhaps a month more near Tobruk before his forces will be forced to either surrender or retreat back to Italy...*door opens* What is it?

 **Messenger:** Forgive me Generalfeldmarschall...a report has come in from our forces in both Greece and Austria...*hands message to Keitel*

 **Keitel:** *reads message* "Italian troops attacking border crossing in Austria and forces in Greece. Reports of American jet bombers and fighters supporting in both cases" *pales* Gott in Himmel!

 **Jodl:** That would explain the reason behind their sudden withdrawal from North Africa. They were planning to betray us! What else does the message say?

 **Keitel:** Reports of Italian armor formations crossing border. Current tanks in use do not match known Italian designs..." God above...their tanks are armed with large caliber guns according to this report. What tanks we have in the area cannot take them out. Only the heavy anti tank guns can.

 **Guderian:** Have we had any success in taking out their tanks? Perhaps from the air?

 **Keitel:** The air it seems is the one place on this new front we have the advantage...when those damnable American super jets are not in the region. What planes our forces have encountered are still current Italian stock. How long that will stay the same is unknown. Seems dozens of American ships have been spotted unloading more advanced equipment for the Italians to use. Oddly though it is none of their current equipment. None of these Abrams tanks from what few prisoners we have taken. They're impervious to all weapons fire save a direct hit from artillery or a lucky shot to the rear. Thankfully though none of the equipment the Italian are now using has appeared on the Eastern Front...though it does leave one to wonder...

 **Guderian:** Sir?

 **Keitel:** Our spies report that the British, Free French, Canadians and other allied powers and now Italy are receiving more advanced equipment than they currently use from the United States save the Russians. None of our forces report seeing any new tanks or trucks on the front there and save the for the the occasional American bomber and fighter...nothing. It's as if the Americans do not want the Russians to have any of their equipment, even if it's old equipment by their standards. I wonder...have any of our agents in Mexico gotten anything out of the US? Anything at all?

 **Canaris:** Some books. mainly regarding the history of this new US. There were some military related items and one interesting rifle that was smuggled out. It would appear this US suffered a terrible Civil War after the war they fought, a war that went somewhat like this very war we are fighting. Only at the end of this war, The American Government was wiped out by the Soviet Union in an attempt to install a Communist Government. The American Government reformed and after 5 years of brutal combat, reunited the nation and rebranded it as the Union. It has fought against National Socialism three more times after that war and has a deep hatred for it but that hate pales in comparison to the hate they have for the Russians. They see them as a means to an end in this war and should they step out of line, I believe they may just remove Stalin all together.

 **Keitel:** I see. But this rifle you mentioned. What is interesting about it?

 **Canaris:** The Americans call it the AR-15. It was once in line for use in their armed forces but lost out to a different rifle, the M16. Now the AR15 and its counterparts from the same company that makes it can be bought by the civilan population in every state in the Union. There are several variants but the one we smuggled out was the most interesting in that it had selective fire mode. It is capable of semi-auto fire, three burst and full auto fire. We also managed to smuggle out ammunition for it, roughly three crates worth of it and three crates worth of magazines for it. We're currently testing it now but it can be used in any environment and not fail. It does require routine cleaning as it can jam easily but should we be able to copy it, it will give us equal terms regarding their army troops. Our agents are working on smuggling out other types of weapons with notice and what appears to be body armor. Body armor that can stop most of our bullets.

 **Keitel:** At least there is some good news out of this mess. We can continue the meeting later. I must report this to the Fuhrer at once. Heil Hitler!

 **Group:** Heil Hitler!


	18. The Grey Wolf

**_Wolfsschanze (Wolf's Lair), Rastenburg, March 21st, 1942  
_**  
 _ **Hitler:**_ _HOW DARE THAT MAN?! THE GULL! I KNEW HE ACTED TOO MUCH LIKE A JEW! I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PLATE! OUR REICH WILL LAST LONGER THAN HIS PITIFUL ROME WILL!_

 _ **Keitel:**_ Mein Fuhrer, Our reports from the borders have revealed that the Italians have been receiving great amounts of more modern equipment from the Americans. Thankfully we can still do damage to them and we have recovered a few of the tanks, trucks and other weapons when we launched a counterattack. Our best and brightest are currently inspecting them to see if we can make our own copies.

 **Hitler:** *calms a bit* That is good news indeed Generalfeldmarschall. How soon can we have copies made?

 **Keitel:** The designs are not too advanced as we once feared but are vastly superior than what we currently field. Should we build a suitable number of them, we can most likely bled the Red Army while we build up for a major offensive against the Western Allies. Mauser is studying the rifle Canaris's agents brought back from Mexico and our engineers are studying some form of body armor. We can most likely have them ready within several months to a year.

 **Hitler:** *waves hand* I am not concerned with a simple rifle Generalfeldmarschall. I am more interested in these tanks and the like you have captured. How soon can we have our own copies? That is what i want to know!

 **Keitel:** Mein Fuhrer...*wipes forehead* Our best estimate is no later than early next year to the middle of next year/ The tanks are not as advanced as I stated but have complex parts. They seem to be equipped with what appears to be night sights. It allows the crew to see targets at night as though it was daytime...

 **Hitler:** A YEAR AND A HALF?! A YEAR?! BY THAT TIME KEITEL, THE AMERICANS WOULD BE IN BERLIN! I WANT COPIES MADE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!

 **Keitel:** Yes Mein Fuhrer. I will inform Porsche and Henschel of these developments.

 **Hitler:** See that you do Generalfeldmarschall. The future of the Reich is at stake. Now go. I wish to talk to Herr Goebbels and ReichsFührer Himmler.

 **Keitel:** *clicks heels* Heil!


	19. The Hand of God

**White House Situation Room, March 30th, 1942**

 **Miller:** What do you have to report James? Sounded pretty damn important if you called this late at night.

 **Patterson:** Sir, what I have to report is important to wake you and several others. I just got off the phone with Lawson, The head of Project Odin. What he told me makes our stockpile of N2s look like firecrackers now.

 **Miller:** What? What could possible make our most powerful weapon system look like child's play?

 **Patterson:** As of 0300 Hours this morning Sir...Project Odin is active. As of now, we control the orbitals and can call for strikes at will and when needed.

 **Miller:** In English James. What does that mean?

 **Patterson:** It means Sir, we can remove any threat or target with but a simple command and a 30 foot long rod can be fired from a weapon satellite in orbit and level a area ten times the current AOE of an N2 Strike. Simply put, a rod going at least Mach 10 from Earth Orbit.

 **Miller:** God Almighty...What kind of damage are talking here James?

 **Patterson:** Say we fire one at the central of Berlin. Everything withing 10 miles is rubble, death toll in the thousands. Or even Tokyo, it would be the same result. However, I feel Tokyo is a no-go for either N2s or the Odin Platforms.

 **Miller:** Indeed. This may give an opportunity here James.

 **Patterson:** Sir?

 **Miller:** If our sources say the god Fuhrer is at the Wolf's Lair, how fast can the system be ready to target the Son of Bitch and his inner circle?

 **Patterson:** If the platform is in place, we can have a window of maybe a day before we would have a chance again. By that point, he would be gone.

 **Miller:** Draw up a plan for such a scenario and give me a briefing. In the meantime, How's the advance in North Africa?

 **Patterson:** Going well Sir. We encountered elements of the 15th Panzer Division and the Hermann Goring Divisions and suffered little damage to our own forces save a few Bradleys being taken out by Flak 88s. The Air Force gave them a once over after the fight. Enemy loses include at least 40 tanks, even managed to take a few Tigers intact. We've had request from the Patton Tank Museum to capture what we can intact and ship it to their new wing they're building.

 **Miller:** And in the Pacific? What about the Japanese Fleet?

 **Patterson:** Most of their major units are still in port and fighting in Indochina is getting brutal now that is' the rainy season there. 5th Marine Division is currently fighting it's way north to Hanoi and the 3rd Infantry is fighting towards Saigon. The Australians and New Zealanders are being refitted with our surplus equipment and our first reports regarding the British being refitted in regards to naval combat is promising as well.

 **Miller:** Good to hear. And our little pest problem in China?

 **Patterson:** Taken care of last week Sir. Borne and his groups wiped them out. The whole Central Party was removed and Chiang kai-shek has been _encouraged_ to make reforms after the war. Seeing how we removed a mutual problem, he'll do as we say or lose our support.

 **Miller:** Good. The least problems we have to deal with in China, the better. More so with the Soviets to the north. Keep me informed James. If Uncle Joe so much as twitches that way or pass the Polish border after all this...I want plans made to remove him as well. Though he may be the hardest bastard to get in such an event.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. I'll get the planning start once I get back to the Pentagon. Oh and Churchill wants to hold a summit with both you and Stalin next month in Casablanca.

 **Miller:** Damnation. Though it's earlier than our history, I guess it's time to meet the Man of Steel. I've kept you long enough James. Dismissed.

 **Patterson:** Sir. * _leaves*_


	20. Round up the usual Suspects

**Smolensk, Occupied Smolensk Oblast, USSR, Eastern Front**  
 **  
Tresckow:** If the SS catches wind of this plan, they will surely kill us all! I've heard rumors that several officers in North Africa have been arrested for so-called Crimes against the State.

 **OSS Agent:** Trust me Herr Tresckow, you have nothing to fear. My bosses are well aware of you and your comrades attempts to kill that jumped up Little Corporal. What I'm offering you is a way to take him and possibly his whole inner circle out so you can stage a coup of his government. Surely you don't want total ruin brought down on your nation do you? The longer that man and his party remains in control, the worse things are going to get for Germany and the Union doesn't want Germany in ruins. How long do you think your forces can hold out. Already you're being pushed out of North Africa and the Italians are pushing from the south now. How long do good men, young men at that, have to die?

 **Tresckow:** What you're asking is madness! Even if we take out Hitler, there's no guarantee Himmler, Goebbels or even that fat prick Goring will be near him if and when he's killed! And even if we get them, How would we take control?! What, you're just going to drop troops right into the very heart of Berlin?!

 **OSS Agent:** Operation Valkyrie. Quite simple really. Change it to say someone else is staging a coup and you're moving to prevent them from taking power. Blame anyone you want, SS, secret communists, more radical members of the party. I don't care, so long as you enact it.

 **Tresckow:** But we would need Hitler's signature! How in God's name are we to get him to sign it?!

 **OSS Agent:** That's up to to figure out General. But I have here some files that you can read over. Files of men who were opposed to him and even tried to kill him. Several of them you already know. But one in particular. *taps file with photo* One Claus von Stauffenberg. Assuming he's still alive, he should be in North Africa.

 **Tresckow:** Assuming he's even alive. The Afrika Corps has been badly mauled by your aerial and sea attacks. Rommel has already been evacuated back to France.

 **OSS Agent:** Ahh yes. The famous Desert Fox. Lucky for us and many of his admirers, he won't be taken out. It would be a crime to kill the most famous armored commander to have ever lived. But I digress. Just get the Little Corporal to sign a revised version of Valkyrie. So long as it's done. We can then provide more support for you and your fellow conspirators. I can promise you this General: This war will not drag on like it did in my world. Nor will it claim the lives of millions of pull this off, and you may just avoid the coming storm after this war is over. I'll be in touch General. *leaves*

 **Tresckow:** Damned Americans...


	21. The Rise of Evil Part 1

**Chancellery Building Meeting Room, Berlin, Greater German Reich, April 20th, 1942**

 **Hitler:** Generalfeldmarschall Keitel, I trust you have good news for me?

 **Keitel:** Yes Mein Fuhrer. *reads papers* The first reports regarding the new panzer designs show promise but will need fine tuning. We have changed the main gun from a 88mm design to a 105mm design. This should be more effective against the American tanks and other armored vehicles. Smalls arms production of the new assault rifles and machines guns are entering early testing stages and should be ready for final test in two months, barring any delays of course.

 **Hitler:** Good. A fine birthday gift if i must say so. Soon we will have much better equipment and can drive those Italian dogs back to their worthless nation...*alarms blare* What is going on?!

 **SS Guard:** Mein Fuhrer! We must get you to safety. The Americans are launching a bombing raid and we fear they are targeting the Chancellery! We must hurry!

 **Keitel:** Go Mein Fuhrer! If the Americans kill you, all is lost! Go!

 **SS Guard:** Quickly Mein Fuhrer! *escorts Hitler to the bunker*

 **Hitler:** Damn these Americans and their bombing raids! One day soon we too will hit their cites and reap a bloody toll...* **BOOOM***


	22. Rise of Evil Part 2

**Radio Broadcast by ReichsFührer-SS Heinrich Himmler  
**  
 _Fellow Germans! Brothers and Sisters of the German Nation! It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that a beloved Fuhrer, Adolf Hitler, has died. While attempting to seek shelter in the recent American air raid, a direct hit on the Chancellery Building kill him and Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel. As of this time, I have taken it upon myself to command the Government of the Reich and avenge our dear leader. I ask for calm and that all Germans, young and old, do their sacred duty to the Fatherland. Only when we act as one mind and one people can we endure this terrible and brutal struggle. We have seen many of our friends and loved ones be ruthless killed by the American air attacks. Soon, we will reap a bloody vengeance on the Americans and make them pay for every piece of land, every home, every mountain. We and we alone are the Defenders of Europe against the Bolshevik and Jewish plot to sent Germany back into despair! Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer! Seig Heil!_

  
 **Langley Va, United States (Union)**

 ** _*broadcast is listened to by several intel people*  
_**  
 _ **Director Davis:**_ Well...I think things just went from good to unholy. Himmler of all people is in charge?

 **Deputy Director Franklin:** Doesn't surprise me at all. Himmler was always the smart one of the Nazi Party. And Cold as ice. I expect some nasty shit coming our way...

 **Director Davis:** I better go brief the President then. Things are going to get busy around here now...


	23. Playing the Great Game

**White House Situation Room, April 21, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** * _reads report*_ So we traded one madman for an even crazier one...* _sighs*_ What do we have planned in regards to Himmler unleashing chemical weapons?

 **Director Davis:** I think it's best if General Patterson explain that to you Sir. He would be more informed than I am.

 **Patterson:** Per standard Operating Procedures, If the Germans use any chemical weapons, the Army and Air Force will proceed with Operation Plagues. This plan was originally drawn up in the event of the Russian nations of our world using their nerve agents on the Homeland. I doubt the Germans have any way of striking our shores but in the event they do, we've drawn up a list of targets that would be destroyed by either n2 strikes, our own nerve agents or even Kinetic Strikes from orbit.

 **Miller:** * _goes over the list of targets*_ Jesus Christ...at least three strikes from orbit dropped on Berlin, one at their main rocket research base and a strike on the oil fields. What of our other plan? The one regarding a new version of Valkyrie?

 **Director Davis:** With Hitler dead, there's no way Himmler will accept a new version of the plan. Our best bet is to convince certain generals and people to enact it as it stands. Before Himmler starts replacing people with his own. And early reports and recon show that Himmler is stepping up round ups in the ghettos and occupied countries. Seems with him in charge now, the Final Solution has started. We tried to get the Wannsee Conference but missed our window and now countless people may die soon due to that.

 **Miller:** Damnation. * _sighs*_ James, what about getting in touch with the Polish Home Army? If the camps in Poland are still being worked on, maybe they can break in and free those people.

 **Patterson:** It's possible Sir, given that they have the right equipment for a raid on the camps, the big ones that is. Auschwitz and the other camps would just be coming into service right about now or so. If we can get our own people on the ground and aid the Home Army...

 **Miller:** Do it. Give them whatever they need to see the job is done right. And if the opportunity presents itself, launch Valkyrie. We want a intact germany, not a ruin. Same with Japan. Though I suspect japan will be harder to break than the Germans. Any information out of the Pacific?

 **Patterson:** We've secured Truk Lagoon and we're currently fighting in New Guinea and the Carolina Island Chain. Most of the Imperial Navy's major surface units escaped north to the Home Island but we're bypassing several islands, just like in our own history. We've yet to launch major air raids on the Home Islands but in the event we do, we've left several sites and cities off the target list. Kyoto is off the list and the Imperial palace in Tokyo is No-Go Zone for ANY strikes. I've had General Pearson state as much to the Air Force bomber pilots and Admiral Vincent has done the same to his own pilots and sub commanders.

 **Miller:** Good. Kyoto didn't suffer too much damage in our world's history during the war. Now that we have the high ground and can pick targets at will, we can strangle their supply lines and hit with the precision of a scalpel. See to it James. And Director, make sure our German friends understand the consequences if Himmler unleashes the chemical genie. If he orders their use on our troops or allies...there WILL be Hell to pay...even if we have to stand upon a pile of ashes to obtain it.

 **Director Davis:** yes Sir. I'll spread the word to our agents on the ground.

 **Miller:** Good man. Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to spend some time with my family. Good night gentlemen.

 **Both men:** Goodnight Mr. President.


	24. Terror Unleashed and the Wolfpack Strike

**Southern Austria, Frontline of Italian Invasion Force, April 27th, 1942/2016**

As most Italian troops rested in their trenches and nearby buildings, far to their north, events were being set in motion that would spell horror and death for countless thousands. Under cover of darkness, trains and trucks were being loaded with shells and bombs for transport to the front. To the untrained eye, they would seem to be normal shells. But if one was to notice more closely, gas masks were also being shipped south. By dawn, these convoys would arrive at their intent destinations and be loaded onto aircraft or carriers for nearby artillery positions. Once the order was received, the General in charge of Army Group F prays to the Almighty and ask for forgiveness and issues the order. As bombers fly overhead their positions, the Italian troops seek cover as both bombs and artillery fall on their positions, not knowing that the attack is chemical in nature. As troops either run in terror or die in their trenches and fox holes, German troops advance south, reclaiming lost areas in the face of the Italian attack. By nightfall, the Germans have secured most of the area and abandoned equipment, many of them with American markings. The vast majority of this equipment is ent back to Germany for study and possible copying. the newly minted Fuhrer Heinrich Himmler releases a broadcast stating the betrayal by Italy will be avenged and more such attacks will be in store for all who dare to attack the Reich. As the Italian High Command recoils from the sheer brutality of the attacks, war time planner in both London and washington begin to form their own responses in the event the reich uses chemical weapons on their own forces. In the White House, President Miller, who is preparing for the trip to Casablanca to meet with Prime Minister Churchill and General Secretary Stalin, is shocked at the news but informs his advisors to be ready to respond in kind should the Germans use chemical weapons. All the while, in the confines of the Kremlin, Stalin listens to his own inner circle but says nothing. As the world in general reacts to the events unfolding in Southern Austria, many fear that this is just the beginning.

 **North Atlantic Ocean, U-569 April 27th, 1942/2016**

 **Captain Johansen:** What a terrible month so far. No targets, no sign of any ships so far. It is both good and bad.

 **XO:** That is true Captain. Still, it makes for a peaceful patrol. We were lucky we were in port before these new Americans swept our U-boats from the sea lanes...

 **Sonar Operator:** Captain! I have a large number of surface contacts! range is 4,000 meters! They don't realize we are here!

 **Captain Johansen:** Action Stations. And stay silent. Bring up the periscope. Let's get a long look at our guests shall we? * _looks through periscope_ * Hmm...I count 30 ships in loose formation, at least one aircraft carrier, one battleships, several cruisers and tankers. As tempting a targets as those tankers are, that carrier is more tempting. They're American for sure.

 **XO:** Most likely escorting oil tankers to England. What are your orders Captain?

 **Captain Johansen:** Get as close as possible and fire forward torpedoes at the carrier. Judging by it's size, it's a fleet carrier. Our spies managed to get some books out of the US and that carrier is what is called a Union Class Supercarrier. We sink that and we be hailed as heroes back home.

 **XO:** As you command Captain. Make ready forward torpedo tubes! Prepare to Fire!

 **Captain Johansen:** Range: 2,000 yards. Set fuses to 30 seconds And...Fire! * _whoosh*_ Get ready to dive on my order

 **XO:** 10 Seconds...9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...contact. _*faint rumble is felt as the torpedoes detonate*_ Well Captain?

 **Captain Johansen:** One Torpedo hit an escort. Seems they detected it and couldn't do whatever they had planned. She's listing to port. Carrier was hit just forward. She's slowed down. Are the tumbes ready again?

 **XO:** Aye Sir. ****

 **Captain Johansen:** Fire a spread and then dive. There's no point in sticking around to see what happens. Either we hit or miss at this point.

 **XO:** Aye Sir. Fire Forward Tubes. Even Spread! *whoosh is heard and the U-569 dives and turns away, not knowing that two more torpedoes hit the carrier, the USS Theodore Roosevelt*


	25. The Case of Man Vs Machine (Machine won)

**North Atlantic Ocean, USS New Hampshire, April 28th, 1942/2016, One Day after attack by U-569**

 **Admiral Lawson:** How in the Hell did that the sub get that close Captain Taylor?! Your Ship was the Advance Picket Vessel! Because of that failure, the Roosevelt is crippled and going back to Norfolk and the Davenport as well! How in God's name do you explain that?!

 **Captain Taylor:** Sir, I instructed the ASW officer to maintain a watch of the surrounding sea in the event of a submarine being in the area. He followed my instructions up till 0300 yesterday morning and then ended his watch without informing the Sonar operator. I was unaware of this until informed by the Sonar operator 20 mintues after the first torpedo.

 **Admiral Lawson:** Good God man! And your sonar operator was left alone at his post?! What is this, amaetur hour?! What rank and name of the ASW officer?

 **Captain Taylor:** Lt. Commander Williams Sir. The Sonar operator, Ensign Jones Sir, was just assigned to the ship after completing his training. He was unfamiliar with his equipment due to being trained on the older simulations and not the newer ones that included the Advanced Detection Radar and Sonar data.

 **Admiral Lawson:** I want Lt. Commander Williams placed under arrest pending an investigation. Because of his actions, at least 50 men on the Davenport and 15 on the Roosevelt are dead. Have him placed in the brig until we reach Portsmouth. He's damn lucky the President wasn't with us. From what i hear, the President is riding on the Montana to Casablanca. He wanted to fly over but the airfields aren't done yet for Air Force One. Then he wanted to hitch a ride with us as the task force was heading to England. What if the President was on the Davenport or God forbid, those torpedoes had hit the New Hampshire? Mark my words Taylor, that Williams won't set foot on a warship for a long time. He'd be lucky to clean the bathrooms back at base! Now go and place him under arrest. I have to explain this clusterfuck to the Pentagon.

 **Captain Taylor:** Sir. * _departs_ *

 **Pacific Ocean, near Kure Naval Base, Japan, USS Los Angeles, April 29th, 1942/2016**

 **Captain Benson:** Anything on the radars and sonar Rob?

 **XO:** Nothing so far Sir. Was some activity yesterday but nothing has left the place yet. Though there was one big bastard getting ready for something big according to sat photos. Either the Yamato or Musashi.

 **Captain Benson:** Hmmm...

 **XO:** What are ya thinking Bill?

 **Captain Benson:** I'm thinking we draw them out but We have orders to merely observe. The big shots back home have a plan in store for the Yamato and her sister ship. Sounds like someone in the navy Department wants to have a go at them with the Montana Class.

 **XO:** Well, if they leave port, there's few places they can go. French Indochina, Luzon, Indonesia. Ever since they lost Truk, they've been confined to the Home Islands. If there's that much activity going on there...

 **Captain Benson:** Then it means they're getting ready to sortie for a operation. Since losing their carriers off Guam, they've been busy to try and replace those losses. If they're willing to risk the largest battleships for an operation that far south, then something big is in the work. Best to inform Command. If they do sortie, then Command is going to want either the Maine or the Ohio or both of their task forces ready to jump them when they get out from shore air cover and AAA.

 **XO:** Want me to inform Pearl of this Captain?

 **Captain Benson:** Won't hurt much. Not like they can detect the transmissions anyway. They don't have the equipment. And even if they did, they wouldn't know how to work it right.

 **XO:** Right.

 **FLASH TRAFFIC TO CINCPAC HEADQUARTERS, PEARL HARBOR, HAWAII**

 **HAVE SPOTTED MAJOR ACTIVITY AT KURE NAVAL BASE IN JAPAN. POSSIBLE SORTIE SOON FOR MAJOR OPERATION IN SOUTHEAST ASIA. ADVISE SENDING USS MAINE AND USS OHIO TASK FORCE TO INTERCEPT ONCE AWAY FROM HOME ISLANDS. MESSAGE STOPS.**


	26. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

**USS Montana (Task Force 12.1), Atlantic Ocean, enroute to Casablanca, Morocco**

 **Miller:** He did what?

 **Admiral Johnston:** That was my first reaction as well Mr. President. When Lawson informed me, I could barely believe it myself.

 **Miller:** And this Lt. Commander Williams...he's been placed in the brig on the New Hampshire?

 **Admiral Johnston:** Correct Sir. He's being prepped for transport back to Norfolk for his hearing and court martial.

 **Miller:** * _sighs*_ At least the Roosevelt didn't get too banged up. But she and the Davenport won't be ready when the next operation gets launched.

 **Admiral Johnston:** Which operation Sir?

 **Miller:** We may have stopped the Germans in North Africa and have them shitting themselves senseless everywhere else but we still need to soften them up elsewhere. I spokes to James before we left Puerto Rico. I asked him about a possible thrust into Germany from not only France but Norway. This would allow us to keep not only a tight circle around Germany but also watch the Soviets more closely, make sure they don't jump on the Finns or anywhere over the pre-war borders. Maybe take some pressure of the Swedes and get the Finns on our side if we offer them protection from the Russians and have them drop the Germans.

 **Admiral Johnston:** It's possible Sir. A move into Norway would also allow us to move on the hydro plant in Vemork, thus preventing the Germans from making a nuclear bomb. God only knows what Himmler would do if he got one...

 **Miller:** Most likely blow London off the map if he could. or any city for that matter. What I'm concerned about is his use of chemical weapons on the Italians. Now we've been talking to Mussolini in hopes of getting him to step down for _Health reasons._ In exchange, Italy can keep the Balkans and Libya. He said he would choose someone to take his place. But he'll remain in control until the war's over he said. We agreed to that and told him if he doesn't, then Italy will receive no more aid from us. James also asked me if and it's only a matter of time, the Germans use any chemical weapons on us, what targets should be hit with either N2s or the Odin Weapon System. I told him the oil fields in Ploesti, the main rocket research base at Peenemünde and Central Berlin. I also gave him orders to target any major fortifications and army groups should they prove a threat.

 **Admiral Johnston:** I still can't believe we have such a weapon at our command now. Rods from God indeed. Should we invade Norway Mr. President, the State Department boys will have their hands full with both the Swedes and Finns but it's doable. With most of the Kriegsmarine out of action and a large number of the heavy surface units sunk or crippled beyond repair, it should be easy to invade Norway and France this August, unless the time table for the invasions are advanced.

 **Miller:** My thoughts exactly. I'll leave any naval planning in your hands John. The Navy's your baby so act as you see fit. If you want to hit them where it counts then by all means, hit them.

 **Admiral Johnston:** Yes Sir.

 **Luzon, Philippines, April 29th, 1942/2016 Forward Union Positions facing Japanese Frontlines**

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** You'd think the Army would have prevented this shitshow from happening what with the new equipment we've been getting from the mainland.  
 **  
Private Yates:** What I hear, it takes time to retrain troops to use those new tanks and systems. Ain't no surprise the Japs got on the island. Be thankful they ain't overrun the whole damn place yet.

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** Yeah but still, Fly boys should have been able to hit them too. But i can understand that one. Damn weather had their planes grounded. Thank God the Japs weren't able to hit those fancy jet planes. Heard Guam's been giving them hell, what with hitting their convoys with rockets and jet bombers...* _twig snaps_ * What...you hear that...?

 **Japanese Soldiers: Tennōheika Banzai!**

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** HOLY SHIT! IT'S A GODDAMN JAP ATTACK! FIRE GODDAMN IT FIRE!

* _machinegun fire rips through the night_ *

 **Private Yates:** Christ Almighty, they just keep coming!

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** Get us some damn air support now! They're going to overrun us if we don't get some support!

 **Private Yates:** Yes Sir! * _gets on radio_ * HQ, HQ! This is Fox Three! We need immediate air support now! Danger Close Fire Mission!

 **Radio (Command):** Copy that Fox 3. Air support in 5 mikes.

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** We ain't got five minutes dammit! They're overrunning us here! * _fires rifle at charging Japanese soldier_ *

 **Radio (Command):** Be advised, air support needs the target painted, pop flares or smoke grenades if you have them.

 **Sgt. Maxwell: Y** ates! Toss the smoke in the middle of their damn charge! toss it as far as you can!

 **Private Yates:** Sir! * _tosses smoke grenade at the charing Japanese as jets fly overhead_ *

 **A-20 Avenger (on radio):** This is Scorpion Flight, we see you smoke. making attack runs now. * _Union and downtime Army troops fire at the oncoming japanese as the treeline erupts in flames and bullets tear at the ground_ *

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU JAP BASTARDS!

 **A-20 Avenger(radio):** Making a second pass now. Guns, guns guns. * _cloth ripping sound reverberates through the air as 30mm shells tear into the Japanese lines_ *

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** Thank you Flyboys! You saved our asses here!

 **A-20 Avenger Lead(radio):** If you ever find yourself around Manila, just meet at the best bar there and mention a Lt. Daniels. You can buy me a beer when we meet up. Scorpion Flight out.

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** You got yourself a deal Lt.

 **Private Yates:** Should we check for survivors Sir?

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** I suppose we should. Intel boys would love to get some intel if possible but i doubt anything survived that. Those fancy planes chewed them up and spit them out like hamburger meat.

 **Private Yates:** It's like a scene from Dante's Inferno...

 **Sgt. Maxwell:** That it is Private...that it is...* _looks at the burning tree line and remains of the Japanese dead_ *


	27. Clash of Blood and Steel

**Near Tobruk, Libya, May 2nd, 1942/2016  
**  
Lt. Marks gazed out from his seat in his tank, one of the refitted M1A3 Abrams named _Patton's Ghost._ As it was a night time move, it was expected that the armored spearhead would reach the outskirts of Tobruk by first light. Lt. Marks went back down into his tank and shut the hatch.

 **Lt. Marks:** If the Krauts are out there, they haven't spotted us yet. Smithy, anything on your night vision or the infrared?

 **Smity:** Nothing yet...* _spots movement_ * Got movement to our front. Seems to be infantry advancing with tanks. Tigers and Panzer IV and a few scout cars.

 **Lt. Marks:** Any sign of them having spotted us?

 **Smithy:** None LT. looks like the rest of the platoon has spotted them too.

 **Lt. Marks:** Alright. * _gets on radio_ * This Thunder Lead to all tanks. Fire on my command only. Let them get within 5k yards and fire only after I give the signal * _gets off radio_ * Jones, you have them lined up?

 **Jones:** Yes Sir. ready to tear them open like a tin can!

 **Lt. Marks:** Good...on my go and...FIRE. * _Patton's Ghost fires, followed by the rest of the 30 strong force_ *

 **Lt. Marks:** Gunner! Load Sabot Round, range 4,000 yards! Target is a Panzer IV to out 10 o'clock!

 **Jones:** Identified! Firing! * _gun fires_ *

 **Lt. Marks:** Good hit on target! Target the Tiger direct front! Keep her steady! Fire!

 **Jones:** Round away! * _gun fires_ * Gun Up!

 **Lt. Marks:** Nice hit Jones! Bastards burning! * _PING_ * Son of...* _looks through sights_ * Gunner, load Sabot, range, 2500 yards! Target is to our 1 o'clock! Keep him in your sights Jones, he's turning towards us again! Shove it down his throat! * _Ping_ * Fire now Jones!

 **Jones:** Shot out! * _gun fires and the targeted Tiger explodes*  
_  
 **Lt. Marks:** Jesus Christ, Poor bastards didn't even have a chance. That must have hit the ammo storage. * _chatter comes through the radio_ * Who the hell is playing Ride of the Valkyries?

 **Smithy:** Sounds like that's Captain Hart's tank Sir.

 **Lt. Marks:** I'm not complaining but did he have to choose that song in general? Regardless, what's the damage?

 **Smithy:** All enemy tanks have been destroyed or trying to get out of the combat area. Infantry as well. Poor bastards never stood a chance.

 **Lt. Marks:** That's what happens when you have over 70 years worth of tank combat and technology. They can't see us but we can see every move they make, be it day or night, rain or shine. It's just like being outside Kansas City again during the Revolt. Poor bastards didn't have the right intel and went right into the meat grinder. This is no different. Just wait til we get into Europe itself. Won't be none of that cutting through Italy shit what with the Italians on our side now. We get into Europe proper...that's when the real fun begin. And this time around...we're going to finish the job once and for all.

 **Jones:** Amen to that Lt. Amen to that. And maybe give the Russians a good smack as well while we're at it.

 **Lt. Marks:** Not my call to make Jones but let's fight one war at a time. I suspect the Russians will be given their dues in due time...


	28. Land of the Midnight Sun and the Man of

**USS Princeton, LST enroute to Norway, May 5th, 1942/2016**

 **Gen. Walter:** Alright Marines, listen up! In just a few hours, we will be landing with our Army friends and other allied forces roughly 50 miles south of Trondheim. Now the weather is good enough for a landing operation for the next few days and our Norwegian friends have been playing merry hell with the Krauts. Once we land, I want gaps between men and don't be afraid to take cover behind the tanks. Nothing the Germans have so far can take out an Abrams. Once we've secured the landing zones, we'll push north towards Trondheim and south towards Bergen and Oslo. The German troops stationed here are well trained and battle hardened so don't get cocky or sloppy, they will chew you up And be sure to keep your NBC suits at the ready! The Krauts have already gassed the Italians and will most likely do it here to keep us from taking cities and towns. Keep your heads on a swivel, be alert and you'll make it through this alive. Is that understood Marines?!

 **Marines:** SIR YES SIR!

 **Gen. Walter:** Outstanding! Now check your gear and standby! Dismissed!

 **Casablanca, Morocco, May 5th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel**

 **Miller:** So...we're here at the Anfa Hotel huh? Seems the more things change, the more they stay the same.

 **Churchill:** How so Mr. President? I dare say the arrival of your nation has greatly changed many things. For the first time in two years, the world has hope. With your super planes and ships and not excluding the weapons your army has and supplied to our allies, I believe many things have changed. Unless of course you are speaking of events in your own history.

 **Miller:** Oh forgive me Prime Minister. I was just thinking of what I was taught in history class in my world. How is your own forces doing, now that they have been outfitted with newer equipment?

 **Churchill:** Splendid if I may say so! Granted it's not your latest and greatest but beggars can't be choosers now can we? Though I can understand of course. From what I was shown recently during the tour of the Montana, the systems would be too much for us to maintain with out support. With the equipment you've supplied us with, we can at least make replacements. Though I wonder why your nation hasn't offered the same to our Russian comrades.

 **Miller:** That's a touchy subject at best Prime Minister. Many back home feel with should only give them food supplies and the like and even that's stretching it. I would go into detail but we seem to have a guest coming over...* _notices Stalin approaching_ *

 **Stalin:** So we meet at last President Miller. I must confess, I did not believe the reports of the appearance of your nation at first but when word reached Moscow of the strikes you have done against the Japanese and the Nazis, I resolved to meet you. I must say, I am impressed. I even spotted that great battleship you arrived on down in the port along with the other seemingly powerful ships that came with it. Perhaps we can arrange a tour before the conference is over?

 **Miller:** Perhaps General-Secretary. I would of course have to speak to Fleet Admiral Johnston. The Montana is not only his flagship but Fleet Flagship. But I am sure we can work something out. * _give a un-notice glare at Stalin_ *

 **Stalin:** Excellent. I look forward to such an event. Until the summit Mr. President, Mr. Churchill. * _walks away with Molotov*  
_  
 **Miller:** _*waits til both men are out of earshot*_ Forgive me Prime Minister. You wanted to know the reason for the great distrust and loathing my nation has for the Russians...he is the reason. It took every ounce of my being not to choke him then and there. He is responsible for the death and ruin that fell on my nation after the 2nd World War ended. Ever since the 2nd Civil War ended, we sought to someday get back at the Soviet Union but by the time we could...there was no more Soviet Union. Collapsed like a rotted corpse. After that, Russia split into three major nations and the soviet republics formed their own nations. We hardly interacted with the Russian nations. Many back home want the Air Force to level Moscow, just like what happened to many of our cities in the civil war.

 **Churchill:** I see...I trust your nation won't do such a thing of course Mr. President?

 **Miller:** Have no fear Prime Minister. We won't do anything without just cause. We intend to right many of the wrongs that happened in our history and world. Though if Stalin goes over the pre-war borders...what happens after that is up to the Russians and God himself, not me. But enough of this gloom and doom. I wanted to discuss with you about the plans for the invasion of France...* _both men begin to talk about the planned Invasion of France*_


	29. Wrath of God Part One

**30 miles south of Trondheim, Norway, Union 4th Armored Division/6th Infantry Division, May 10th, 1942/2016**

 **Gen. Walter:** Gentlemen, early reports have revealed that the Germans have made attempts to push back our advanced lines with a armored thrust into our right flank. This thrust so far has been smashed and repulsed. It's possible they may try and draw us into urban fighting seeing how more S.S. divisions are pouring in through the Baltic faster than we can stop them. navy's been busy attacking targets up and down the coast and trying to draw out the remains of the Kriegsmarine to little effect. Now, in the event the S.S. use nerve agents, we are ordered to respond in kind. Therefore, we've unloaded Nerve Gas, Mustard Gas and the weaponized ebola in case such an event happens. Also on standby is several of the Navy's Boomers loaded with N2 missiles. Paul, are your forces prepared in the event of a gas attack by the Germans?

 **Gen. Turner:** As ready as can ever be. What are our orders should the S.S. start leveling the city?

 **Gen. Walter:** Stop them if you can. We cannot allow them the satisfaction of preventing us taking it intact...*alarm blares* What the hell? No...

 **Gen. Turner:** They actually went and did it! *shouts* Enact NBC protocol! Damn Germans just launched a gas attack! You! *points at nearby communication officer* Find out where they launched their attack and get that info to the Pentagon!

 **Gen. Walter:** They have opened up Pandora's Box...and no one will be able to close it now. Get in touch with the President. He's gonna want to hear about this first.

 **Gen. Turner:** Yes Sir!

 **Gen. Walter:** God have mercy on us all...


	30. Wrath of God Part Two

**Casablanca, Morocco, May 10th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel**  
 **  
Miller:** Jesus Christ...and this was confirmed as by the Swedes at their embassy as well?

 **Admiral Johnston:** Yes Sir Mr. President. The Germans informed the Swedes, who then informed us just two hours ago due to communication errors on their end. Out losses were moderate but the attack also drifted into Trondheim and the surrounding area. We're still compiling a list but civilian losses are expected to be high. We're currently trying to treat those that we can save but...

 **Miller:** John, I want strikes on Peenemunde, Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven. As this is a chemical attack, I hereby authorize strikes against both military and civilan targets, due to the fact the Trondheim has also been affected. make them understand that there will be no other choice but total surrender or destruction. I'll inform James to order the Air Force to start Operation Thunder soon. ANd John?

 **Admiral Johnston:** Yes Mr. President?

 **Miller:** Unleash hell on those targets. I want everyone to know what happens when your resort to chemical attacks on not only Union forces but a civilian population center under occupation.

 **Admiral Johnston:** Sir. * _leaves room_ *

 **Miller:** God forgive me for what is about to be unleashed...

 **USS St. Louis, Seawolf Class Ballistic Missile Submarine, on patrol in the North Sea, May, 10th, 1942/2016**

 **Comms:** Sir, I have a National Command Message! Priority One Transmission!

 **Capt. Hansen:** Let's see it * _reads*_ "Chemical attack on Union Army forces near Trondheim. Moderate loss of life amongst allied forces. Heavy loss of life amongst civilian population. Authorization give for N2 Strikes on the following targets: Peenemunde, Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven..." _*puts down message*_ Christ Almighty...

 **XO:** Sir?

 **Capt. Hansen:** Never thought I'd be the one to unleash an N2, let alone three of the damn things. Berlin and the other cities are gonna be hit hard but still be functional at least barring any more such strikes. But Peenemunde? That whole place is going to be wiped out. Not one soul will escape that island. But orders are orders * _faces Weapons Officer*_ WEPS. Target Peenemunde, Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven. Even number silos. Special packages, not the regular 50 Ton warheads. XO, your key.

 **XO:** key inserted. I require authentication.

 **Capt. Hansen:** Alpha, Charlie, 9, 3, 4, Sierra, November, Foxtrot, 5, 1, 7.

 **XO:** I authenticate message.

 **WEPS:** Targets are on the board Sir. Weapons are ready for fire mission.

 **Capt. Hansen:** XO, turn keys on my mark. 3, 2, 1, Mark. * _both men turn keys*_ WEPS., release N2s.

 **WEPS:** Copy. Firing strike package. * _sub jolts as three missiles leave their tubes*_ packages are away Captain.

 **Capt. Hansen:** No going back now. Pandora's Box is open for all to see...and the horrors that reside inside.

 **RAF Northolt, Greater London Area, Great Britain, May 10th, 1942/2016** ****

 **Intercom:** All pilots, to your planes. This is not a drill, repeat not a drill. National Command Authority has ordered strike missions against German targets within Germany. All pilots, to your planes. This a not a drill. Scramble, Scramble.

* _sound of jet engines starting up and planes being loaded with HE and incendiaries*_

  
 **Union Air Force Aerospace Command, State of Colorado, May 9th, 1942/2016**

 **Odin Operator:** Sir, I have a Priority One message from National Command Authority!

 **Gen. Nelson:** What's it say son?

 **Odin Operator:** It's says WMD attack confirmed. Commence strike against Ploesti Oil Fields. One package strike.

 **Gen. Nelson:** Christ...Is the platform over the region?

 **Odin Operator:** Yes Sir. System is primed and ready.

 **Gen. Nelson:** Very well. perform final checks and prepare for weapons release. And may God have mercy on our souls.

 **Odin Operator:** Yes Sir. * _goes over checklist*_ Platform at is optimal placement and system is prime. Target is locked in and tracking. Commencing weapons release * _send command to Odin Weapon Platform*_ I can confirm Weapon release. T-minus 2 minutes to impact. * _video screen shows target area*_ T minus 50 second to impact, strike package is now at Mach 10 * _streak of light on screen and then large explosions*_ I can confirm impact. Strike package has impacted target area. _*video screen shows black smoke everywhere*_ Target is obscured by smoke but major explosions are confirmed elsewhere.

 **Gen. Nelson:** May God...just like when they tested the first A bomb and Oppenheimer said "Now I am become death, Destroyer of Worlds". God have mercy on us all.

 **Casablanca, Morocco, May 10th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel Courtyard** ****

 **Miller:** Thank you all for coming on short notice. I'm sure many of you were shocked to get a summons at this ungodly hour but I feel I must report news of great importance. As many of you now know, the German Armed Forces, spearheaded by the Waffen SS has launched a chemical attack on Union and allied forces in Norway. I regret to report that there has been major loss of life amongst both allied troops that were not able to prepare fast enough and the civilian population of the surrounding region, including Trondheim. Upon being informed of such an act of barbarism, on my order, Union Air and Navy forces launched strikes against major targets of military, civilian and political importance to the German Reich. Though I had wished to spare the German people severe hardships, I am afraid that is no longer possible. The Germans have yet to confirm them but the Navy and Airforce have launched major strikes on cities within the heart of Germany itself. Cities such as Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven have been struck by weapons of great power. Weapons that are capable of destroying sizeable parts of the targeted cities. Our early images from space have shown major damage to Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven and the main German rocket research base at Peenemunde. I can reported that the base and surrounding buildings at Peenemunde have been totally destroyed. Sightings of the resulting mushroom cloud could be seen from the surrounding coast line. Berlin and the other target cities which have been hit by these weapons are still livable by large parts are engulfed in flames. Though the order is regrettable, Himmler and his followers have chosen to fight to the bitter end, just as Hitler would have if he was still alive. I cannot stress enough that if Germany does not surrender to the Allied Powers, a rain of ruin will befall all of Germany the likes of which has never been seen. Also struck this night, this blood soaked night, is the oil fields at Ploesti. Though we have yet to assess the damage done from recon photos and images, I can state clearly these oil fields have been totally destroyed. let this be a warning to Japan as well: Continue your war and you will face total destruction from the Heavens. The choice is now yours to make. Thank you and goodnight.

 **Press groups:** Mr. President! Mr. President! What was the weapon used to take out oil fields and rocket base?

 **Miller:** The oil fields were taken out by a weapon platform we have launched in low earth orbit. It is a system capable of destroying whole cities if need be. The other weapon was what we call a Non-Nuclear missile or N2 for short. I will not go into the science behind such a device as I fully do not understand them myself. A full press release will be given later gentlemen. Until then goodnight...and God help us all.

 **Casablanca, Morocco, May 10th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel, Wing for the Soviet Delegation**  
 **  
Stalin:** And this is true? The Americans launched a massive air raid on the Germans?

 **Beria:** Yes Comrade Secretary-General. They apparently struck at other cities while Berlin was burning in the chaos of whatever they launched at it from the super submarines. While we were listen to the American President give his speech, one of my agents arrived with a book, a history book to more precise. It was...rather interesting to say the least Comrade.

 **Stalin:** Oh? And how so?

 **Beria:** It dealt with the history of both this new United States, this Union, and the world it came from. It's history was the same until the year 1945. It would seems the United States fell into a terrible civil war. the 2nd Civil war to be exact. It was caused by...well...

 **Stalin:** Out with it Beria. What caused this civil war?

 **Beria:** Comrade Secretary-General...we caused it. The book stated that we wiped out the American government with agents. I was most shocked to read such a thing. At first I doubted it but several other books said the same information.

 **Stalin:** I see...

 **Beria:** How do we proceed with our plans in light of this information?

 **Stalin:** I feel these Americans will not stomach another war so soon after this one is over but for now, we play the game. Make them think we have the same goals as them. Once we are able, we can change the rules of teh game but until then...we will play their games.

 **Beria:** Of course Comrade Secretary-General.

 **Union Navy Invasion Fleet heading to Taiwan, May 11th, 1942/2016, USS New Maine (Task Force 15 Flagship)**

 **Admiral Stevens:** Sweet Christ...I guess the whole world know now. Let's hope taking Taiwan don't turn into a total clusterfuck. Jesus...Europe is going to be a mess for years. Those strikes on Berlin and the other cities hit with N2s were bad enough but we also hit other place of importance. rail depots, factories and those places were hit with nerve agents as well. Jesus Christ...what have we unleashed?

 **Capt. Gaines:** Let's hope the Japanese have more sense not to use the same shit on us now that the cat's out of the bag.

 **Admiral Stevens:** Let's hope. There's 250,000 troops heading for Taiwan and we've got to clear the way. The Japs, still have a sizable naval force left. God knows when they will sortie. But I don't know...something tells me this war just got bloodier than the one in our own history. I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen once we invade Taiwan...

 **Capt. Gaines:** For their sake and ours Admiral...I hope that feeling is wrong.

 **Admiral Stevens:** I hope so as well Gaines...I hope so as well...


	31. The Eagle has spoken and the Hunt for th

**Casablanca, Morocco, May 11th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel, Conference regarding the Post-war World**  
 **  
Miller:** Gentlemen, let us begin this meeting we have come to decide the fate of Germany after this terrible war is over. First, I must point out that in light of recent events, the planned Invasion of France will be advanced to early next month as we can no longer allow Himmler to remain in power. This is to be done with the largest naval and air invasion ever conducted in both this world and the world myself and my nation came from. Second, in regards to the matter of borders, I stress to the Soviet delegation that the pre-war borders are to be respected at times. This also includes the borders of Hungary and Romania. However, noting the aid that the Soviet Union has given in this war so far, a yet to be agreed amount of occupation forces will be allowed in Berlin and a delegation allowed to attend the war crimes trials that follow the cessation of hostilities. Third, in regards to Japan, Union Army and Naval Forces, in concert with our other allies in the Pacific Theater, will conduct a occupation of the Home Islands but allow the Emperor to remain in power. war criminals will also be placed on trial once the war in the Pacific is concluded. Fourth, a massive rebuilding effort will be undertaken to rebuild Germany and the occupied nations that have so far suffered major damage to transportation networks and cities. Now, are there any concerns with these points? Foreign Ministry Molotov, do you have any concerns?

 **Molotov:** _Я беспокоюсь о польской границе с Советским Союзом. Должны ли быть какие-то изменения на границе, чтобы компенсировать российский народ?  
_  
 **Translator:** The Foreign Ministry asks if any changes are to be made the Polish border to compensate the Russian people for the loss of land and blood split.

 **Miller:** No. The Pre-1939 borders are to remain unchanged in both the East and West save the Free city of Danzig and the region around around it will be ceded to the Polish Second Republic. Any attempts to change the borders in the east will be meet with disapproval and possible loss of trade or worse.  
 **  
Molotov:** _Понимаю. Разумеется, мне придется лично обсудить это с самим Генеральным секретарем, но я считаю, что и я, и он могут согласиться с условиями как они есть, предоставленные, которые открыты для изменений позже._  
 **  
Translator:** The Foreign Ministry says both he and Comrade Stalin will discuss these terms in private but hope they are open to change.

 **Miller:** I regret to inform that these terms are not open for change. The borders as they were before the war began in '39. Any attempts to change them by force will be met with a response from the Union and the Union alone.

 **Molotov:** _Я вижу ... если бы ты простил меня. Я поговорю с Генеральным секретарем Сталиным наедине. Может быть, мы можем на время отложить встречу?  
_  
 **Translator:** The Foreign Ministry says...

 **Miller:** I know what he said. If Stalin cannot agree to this terms, you can tell him this: * _looks at Molotov*_ If so much as one Russian soldier crosses any of the pre-war borders, Union Air and Army forces will open fire. It's either our way of the damn highway and frankly I don't give a shit. The choice is yours to make. The fate of the Russian people and all of eastern Europe hangs in the balance.

 **Translator:** Mr. President, I...i cannot translate that for him..

 **Miller:** really now... well if you don't then allow me to do so for you. * _speaks russian*_ Пересеките довоенные границы и мы развяжем ад России и людям. Мне все равно, что вы думаете. Просто имейте в виду, я прикажу вооруженным силам Союза атаковать вас. Это поняли, товарищ МИД СССР? Молотов?

 **Molotov:** да. * _stares at Miller with a neutral look and gives a curt nod and leaves*  
_  
 **Miller:** Well...Prime Minister...I dare say they got the message...

 **Churchill:** Indeed Mr. President. Good form by the way. I dare say your Russian is flawless.

 **Miller:** When dealing with the leadership of three separate Russian nations for over 20 years, before becoming President and after, it pays to learn.

 **Churchill:** Indeed. Now then, shall we talk more about France over a glass of brandy?

 **Miller:** I would enjoy that very much Prime Minister. Let's * _both men leave the room*_

  
 **Waters near Taiwan (Formosa), May 12th, 1942/2016, USS Maine (Montana Class Guided Missile Battleship)**

 **Admiral Stevens:** Early reports from our subs near Japan stated that the Yamato and a large surface task force comprising of 30 destroyers, cruisers and two carriers, along with dozens of resupply ships and transport are heading this way. The Musashi was recently engaged by the New Jersey from a range of 40 miles, shotgun range to her rail gun armament but still managed to survive and head back to port. Admiral Fremont decided against pursuing her and he escorts as she was effectively mission killed for the foreseeable future. the Yamato on the other hand, will be engaged by the Maine, Ohio and South Dakota once she gets in range. The rest of the fleet will remain here with the other ships of the Iowa and South Dakota Class and carriers. We will take with several of the Alaska CBGs, Eagle Class DDGs, and three of the Union Class CVNs and Ohio submarines. This should be enough to engage the yamato and it's fleet from range and whatever air support they have can be handled by our AA defenses. We may encounter kamikaze attacks from their pilots however so i want special attention paid to those planes. If they look like their going to ram you, fire anti air missiles and CIWs and tear them to shreds. Is that understood Gentlemen?

 **Ship Commanders:** Yes Sir.

 **Admiral Stevens:** Thens let's get to work gentlemen and hunt the Yamato.

 **Imperial Conference, Tokyo Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan, May 12th, 1942/2016**

 **Tojo:** These reports are nothing more than lies! Weapons fired from space? the dreams of madmen! There is no possible way these Americans have this kind of power at their beck and call!  
 **  
Yamamoto:** And yet the reports from neutral nations do not lie. They all report the same thing. The oil fields have been totally destroyed, as if struck by a meteor from the heavens. Then there are the reports from the Germans themselves. Berlin and several other cities in flames, others targeted by chemical weapons. Himmler is reported to still be alive and a purge has begun of so-called traitors and defeatist from the German Army. Already he has replaced several Military Governors in France, Poland, Holland and Denmark. Against such brutal power, how can we win?

 **Tojo: Bah!** We are better than the Americans! Our warrior spirit will crush them in a decisive battle! Our forces will drive them out Formosa and our mighty battleships will defeat their weak navy!

 **Yamamoto:** Just as the Musashi was defeated by an American battlefleet from over 40 miles Prime Minister? The damage done to her hull is extensive. She may not be fully repaired by the then end of of this war. What then when they Americans are invading the Home Islands? What do we then when they are leveling our cities and burning our people?!

 **Tojo:** The Japanese people will rise up against them! We shall drive them from our islands and they will die a glorious death in service of the Emperor!

 **Yamamoto:** You are a fool Prime Minster. I will carry out my orders as His Imperial Majesty gives them but I suspect none of us will live to see the end of this war.


	32. Red in Tooth and Claw

**Casablanca, Morocco, May 12th, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel, Wing for the Soviet Delegation** ****

 **Stalin:** Just as expected. This Miller is not as weak willed as I thought but no matter. He would make a good Russian. No matter, I still believe the American people will not allow for a second war so soon after the last one is over. We can play our cards smart and encourage the right people in Poland and the Baltics. He may not have mentioned but I suspect by Pre-war borders, he means borders as they were before the current war, even the war with the Finnish devils. regardless, Russia will play this game for the time being. This powerful weapons of their's on the other hand...have we managed to get any agents into the US now Lavrentiy Pavlovich Beria?

 **Beria:** We currently have agents searching for information related to these N2s as they are called and the weapon used on the Ploesti Oil fields. Sadly, there are no books that mention them. There are however books regarding nuclear theory it seems. These could be found in bookstores around the US and colleges. The main source of power for the Union it seems is nuclear related. The world they came from at one point had thousands of nuclear bombs but after countless treaties, scrapped them all. The Union it seems soon after deployed it's Non-Nuclear N2 missiles but we have no information on this weapon in space. Only mentions of it from what press releases were approved: Odin. Fitting that they use against the Fascist, being named after a Norse God. We may not need whatever weapon this Odin uses but an atom bomb is more feasible. It would allow some leverage and bargain power if we could develop one Comrade Secretary-General.

 **Stalin:** Perhaps. Find whoever you need to find, bribe or force to work on such a project. Such a weapon would make the Motherland more powerful and show the Americans we can strike back if they step on Russia's sacred soil.

 **Beria:** At once Comrade Secretary-General. * _leaves*  
_  
 **Stalin:** Comrade Vyacheslav Mikhailovich Molotov, I want you to carry on the talks here in my stead. I shall return to Moscow and be in touch. Is that understood?

 **Molotov:** Of Course Comrade Secretary-General.

 **Stalin:** Good. You may go now. I shall return to Moscow in the morning.

 **Outskirts of Berlin, May 12th, 1942/2016, home of retired General Beck**

 **Tresckow:** The whole damn plan is falling apart around us! With Himmler in charge and replacing people with his own men, our chances of ending this war are fast drying up! More so now that the Americans have declared total war in response to the chemical attack in Norway!

 **Beck:** Calm down Tresckow. As far as we know, Himmler is unaware of the plot we had prepared to kill Hitler. There still is a possibility we can end the war on our terms permitted we take out Himmler.

 **Olbricht:** For God's sake Ludwig! Berlin and several other cities were burning for two days after those strikes the Americans launched. Dresden was almost leveled in a massive bombing raid and when the Luftwaffe went up to stop them over both Dresden and other cities, they were swept from the skies. Even if we launch now, we have no way of moving troops. The rail lines are destroyed, either by massive bombing strikes of gas attacks. It's only a matter of time before either they or the Russians are at the gates of Berlin.

 **Stauffenberg:** Regardless, it's clear Himmler and his SS is more a threat to germany than Hitler ever was. If we don't take him out now, there won't be a Germany left to save.

 **Tresckow:** I know that dammit! But we can't get close to him and God save us all if his right hand man Heydrich takes the reins. That man is just as dangerous as as his boss is. More so after what he did in Prague. Crafty bastard survive an assassination attempt and then starts a purge of a whole town in return. The man is a lunatic, more than Himmler and he is just as cold as Himmler himself!

 **Stauffenberg:** Then we wait for the right moment. try and recruit more people to our side. Because of this whole mess, there's bound to be more thana few generals who would agree with us. Even if we have to surrender, it would be better to surrender to the Americans than the Russians.

 **Beck:** I may have just the man for the job...

 **Imperial Japanese Battleship Yamato, South China Sea, enroute to Formosa, May 13th, 1942/2016**

 **Admiral Itō:** It's very strange Aruga. We've been steaming south for three days now and not one American aircraft. Perhaps they are unaware we are at sea...

 **Captain Aruga:** Perhaps Admiral. Maybe now is our chance to win the decisive battle we have hoped for since the start of this war.

 **Admiral Itō:** Perhaps it is Aruga. If we can drive the Americans from Formosa, we can perhaps bring them to the negotiating table and discuss peace terms. Most of our surface is stuck in home waters in preparation for a possible American invasion of the Home Islands. If we can force them to negotiating table, we would be able to save face and preserve the Empire.

 **Captain Aruga:** Even if we fail here Admiral, we die for the good of Japan and the honor of the Emperor.

 **85,000 feet above the South China Sea, SR-71 Blackbird call sign Speed Demon, on normal recon mission over combat zone**

 **Maj. Yates:** Anything on the scopes back there Bill?

 **Lt. Rogers:** Are you kidding me John? Not only do I have something but it's the motherload! Guess we found out where the Yamaton and it's fleet were. Sub lost contact in a storm and no sats where in place to find that monster. Want me to relay it to Command?

 **Maj. Yates:** Better do so. Navy boys are gonna really love this news that's for sure. * _chuckles*_

 **Flash Traffic to USS Maine, Admiral Stevens Commanding**

 **Have found Yamato North-north east of Taiwan at speed of 27 knots. Command has been informed and has ordered the Yamato sunk at any costs. repeat: Sink the Yamato**

 **Command Out.**


	33. Naval War: Battle of the South China Sea

**Command Bridge of the USS Maine, Task Force 32 Flagship, May 14th, 1942/2016, 40 miles from the Imperial Japanese Battleship Yamato and task force**

 **Admiral Stevens:** Cat's out the bag now. We've kicked the hornet's nest and sunk a few of the escorts. As it stands, the Yamato has next to no air cover now. What planes they had are now down for the count. Capt. Gaines, you may fire when ready.

 **Capt. Gaines:** Aye Sir. * _opens ship wide comms*_ Now hear this, now hear this! All hands man your battlestations, man your battlestations. Medical teams standby to receive casualties. General Quarters, General Quarters, all hands man your battlestations. _*general alarm rings through the ship and fleet*_ Crews are at their stations Admiral. Main battery is armed and ready.

 **Admiral Stevens:** Then let's get this show started. They want a gun duel, then let's give them a sendoff worthy of a Samurai.

 **Range Finder Tower, USS Maine**

 **Gunnery Officer:** Stand Clear! * watches on video screen as M _ark 7 AP shells load into the breeches*_ Turret One ready! _*looks at at the other screens for the remaining three turrets*_ Main battery armed and ready! Standby! _*sees green light flash*_ Fire All! * _resounding boom is flet and heard as all fire turrets fire, followed by missile launches*_

  
 **Imperial Japanese Battleship Yamato, 40 miles away for the USS Maine and her task force**

 **Lookout:** Damned Americans...when will they show up?

 **lookout #2:** Perhaps they are afraid of the Yamato. She is the largest warship in the world...* _nearby cruiser explodes followed by near misses from shells*_ ENEMY FIRE!

 **Lookout #1:** The Tone was destroyed!

 **Command Bridge of the Yamato**

 **Capt. Aruga:** We must get closer Admiral, before they sink us! They have already sunk several destroyers and badly damaged three cruisers and sunk two others! We must increase speed and close with them. They must be close if they are firing shells at us!

 **Admiral Itō:** I agree Aruga. This is no way to fight a battle. Bring us closer so they are in range of the guns. We must close with them as you have stated.

 **Capt. Aruga:** Yes Admiral! * _shouts order*_ Increase speed! Get us within range for the main battery! _*Yamato starts to speed up and close the distance*_

  
 **Command Bridge, USS Ohio, Task Force 32**

 **Capt. Franklin:** Has Admiral Stevens been informed?

 **XO:** Yes Sir. He's aware that the yamato has changed course with it's task force and is closing the distance. They'll be in gun range in several minutes.

 **Capt. Franklin:** Let's do as much damage to her before she opens fire on us. At least the carriers and their escorts are 70 miles behind us.

 **XO:** Yes Sir. * _booms sound out across the waves as the Ohio and Maine open fire on the Yamato*_

 **Command Bridge, IJN Yamato**

 **Capt. Aruga:** Damage to the forward sections and starboard side Admiral! Fires are small but at risk of spreading to the ammo lockers!

 **Admiral Itō:** have the fires contained and then put out. If they reach the ammo lockers, we're doomed. Are we in range yet?

 **Capt. Aruga:** Yes Sir.

 **Admiral Itō:** Then let us return the favor to the Americans. Show them our warrior spirit.

 **Capt. Aruga:** Yes Sir! * _Yamato opens fire on Task Force 32's warships, followed by what cruisers and destroyers are left*_

  
 **Command Bridge, USS Maine, Task Force 32**

 **Admiral Stevens:** Their aim is getting a bit better. Any damage yet Gaines?

 **Capt. Gaines:** Some shrapnel cuts and near misses on the Ohio. The Guam suffered some near misses and has pulled back a bit and is firing even now... _*shells fly overhead and hit a Perry Class Frigate, tearing the bow to shreds*_ God Almighty...

 **Admiral Stevens:** Damage Report!

 **Comms:** Sir, the Seward has lost power and listing to port! Capt. Ethan has ordered Abandon Ship. At least 80 to 100 of the crew are dead.

 **Admiral Stevens:** Damnation! Focus fire on those turrets! Hit them missiles if you have to! Just send that monster to the bottom. All ships are to fire on the Yamato.

 **Comms:** Sir!

 **Command Bridge, IJN Yamato**

 **Capt. Aruga:** Admiral Sir! You must leave! We've taken heavy damage to both the guns and hull! The Yamato...she won't last much longer under this bombardment!

 **Admiral Itō:** No Aruga, I will stay with the ship. Save yourselves, Japan will need you to defend her shores but I will go down with the Yamato.

 **Capt. Aruga:** Then I shall stay as well Admiral! We all will! There is no greater duty or service than to die for the sake of Japan!

 **Admiral Itō:** Very well then Aruga. Order the crew to Abandon Ship and the remain escorts to pick up what survivors they can.

 **Capt. Aruga:** Yes Sir. * _speaks into comm tube*_ All hands, abandon ship! Abandon Shi...* _Command Bridge is struck by shells from both the Maine and Ohio as the yamato starts to turn over to port*_

  
 **Command Bridge, USS Maine, Task Force 32 Flagship**

 **Admiral Stevens:** She's turned turtle gentlemen. The Yamato is no more...* _explosion is felt as the distant Yamato explodes*_ Jesus Christ...* _faces towards where the Yamato is sinking*_ They died doing their duty to both their nation and Emperor, poor bastards. Captain Gaines, What's our losses?

 **Capt. Gaines:** We took a hit to the for section but the shell went clean through and into the Guam took some near misses that injured a number of the crew and the Seward is a loss. She sunk ten minutes ago, We're picking of the crew now. Other than a few near misses aimed at the ohio and Puerto Rico, we took less casualties than feared. The Japanese on the other hand lost most if not all the ships, eith sunk or badly damaged and out of the fight. We got a report from the Hawaii and Samoa they sunk the Japanese carriers and their escorts as they made their way back to Japan. Sunk them 40 miles off shore from Hiroshima. At least those crews have a chance to be recovered. Speaking of which, shall we commence recovery operations on the Japanese crews?

 **Admiral Stevens:** No sense in leaving the poor bastards out there to drown or worse. Get them out of the water and have them under armed guard at all time. No funny business.

 **Capt. Gaines:** Aye Sir * _leaves to get Marine guards*_

 **Admiral Stevens:** All those lives...those poor brave bastards...* _looks out over the water*_


	34. Bloodtide and blood sand

**Imperial Navy Headquarters Tokyo Japan, May 15th, 1942/2016, one day after the loss of the Yamato**

 **Yammatao:** An entire fleet...destroyed...* _places head in hands*_ How many dead?

 **Aide:** At least half of the crews are dead. The Yamato went down with almost all hands. Reports from the surviving ships stated they Americans rescuing those they could. It also stated we damned a number if enemy ships and sank at least one before the Yamato went down.

 **Yammatao:** The pride of Japan...gone. Most of our navy gone. And with Formosa soon to fall, there is nothing we can do to prevent it. I fear this new America, this Union will soon bring an end this war on their terms. Until such time, I will fight but I will also plead with His Majesty that this war is lost to us. Already American ships are being spotted near Okinawa and Iwo Jima. What this means I have yet to come to a conclusion but it bodes ill for Japan.

 **Aide:** But sir...

 **Yammatao:** Have no fear young man, just the thoughts of an old man. Please contact the Imperial Palace and arrange a meeting with the Emperor. I and I alone will inform him of this news.

 **Aide:** Yes Sir. _*leaves*_

  
 ** _Union Army liberates Trondheim and Oslo, reported by CNN Nightly News  
_**  
 _Scenes of joy and relief were reported in the now liberated cities of Norway after German forces were force to either retreat or surrender in the fave if overwhelming power from allied forces. Union Army forces have begun clean up operations in the affected areas following the chemical attack by the Waffen SS on allied troops and civilians alike. Trondheim is still under quarantine due to the attack as the SS used a mixture of gas wheels laced with nerve and mustard gas. It is unknown how long the city will remain as such but those who ordered the attacks will be brought to justice. Rumors are being heard around the troops that an invasion Germany from Norway will occur next month but unknown at thus time if the rumors are true and where such an invasion will take place. Thus is Dan Smith reporting._

 _(_ Time to spread some false information to the Germans again)


	35. Once more unto the Breach Dear Friends

**1st Special Operations Group/Polish Home Army Joint Battalion, near Auschwitz Concentration Camp, May 23rd, 1942/2016**

 **Maj. Grant:** Alright, here's the plan: This camp is too large for us to free everyone and as much as I hate it, we can't save everyone. The White House had to make all sorts of deals with the Polish Government-in-Exile to even get this joint op approved. We get in there, cause as much damage as possible and then get the hell out. Main targets are the gas chambers, crematoriums, guard barracks and railway lines. We can expect air support for this mission from the A-20s and A-10s from Norway via air refueling. While the Germans are confused from the air strikes, we swoop in and raise hell. And also, if you spot the Camp doctor...light his ass up.

 **Lt. Szymon(Home Army):** What is so special about him? ****

**Maj. Grant:** Trust me...you would be doing everyone in that camp a huge favor by shooting that sick bastard. Now move out. * _battalion moves towards the camp*_

  
 **Guard Tower #1, East side of the camp, Auschwitz, Poland, May 23rd, 1942/2016**

 **SS Guard:** I rather would be fighting in Norway or the Russians than be here watching over all these scum. It gets boring here. But I understand that we are doing righteous work ridding the world of these subhumans. * _takes drag of cigarette*_ Damned Jews, you know they are behind the death of our beloved Fuhrer. At least now we can show them what happens when you stab Germany in the back.

 **SS Guard #2:** Thank God. It's thanks to them the world suffers. And you know they control this new America, this so-called Union. Even with their advanced planes and tanks, German willpower and ingenuity will prevail...* _hears faint whining noise*_ What is that noise? Do you hear that Hans?

 **SS Guard #1:** Ja...sounds like one of those American jet planes. Most likely bombers heading to attack in the east...* _tower explodes as A-20s and A-10s zoom low over the camp taking out guard towers and comms*_  
 _  
_  
 **Outside the camp, 1st Special Operations Group/Home Army Joint Battalion**

 **Maj. Grant:** That's our cue boys! Move out! * _AT trooper fires at the East fence and blows a hole in it*_

 **Lt. Szymon:** Major Grant, We have received news orders from command! They say to take the camp doctor, a Dr. Mengele alive. It would seems someone wants him for reason I will not ask.

 **Maj. Grant:** Is that a fact? * _guard barracks explodes and both men duck down as SS guards are gunned down*_ Then let's not keep the good doctor waiting shall we? * _shouts orders_ * Move out! Sections Two thru Three get the wounded out of here! And Don't leave their gear behind! No sense in given these Nazi fucks an advantage! * _fires at several SS Guards*_ Mcpherson! Take your section and secure the Camp Hospital and get that bastard doctor! * _large explosions shake the camp as two JDAMs destroy both the gas chambers and crematoriums*_ Hot damn! What's the status of Jabo and his section? Have they taken out the rail lines?

 **Lt. Szymon:** Yes Major Grant. They just planted the charges on both the trains and tracks. They should be going off any moment now...* _explosions in the distance followed by smoke and fire*_ And there they go Major.

 **Maj. Grant:** Looks like our job is almost complete! * _sees Mcpherson approaching with Mengele*_ Nicely Done Mcpherson! The bastard give any trouble?

 **Sgt. Mcpherson:** We got lucky. Bastard was looking for cyanide when we got the drop on him with a stun grenade and tackled him to the ground. He's been checked for false teeth with any poisons. None were found.

 **Maj. Grant:** Good. * _looks at Mengele*_ Your luck has run our Herr Doktor...this time around, you won't escape...get him out of here! * _gets on comms*_ Our job is done here! We've given a black eye to the Nazis nd have delayed their Final Solution. Let's head home! * _battalion leaves while the Germans are stilling being strafed and bombed, preventing them from pursuing the battalion*_

  
 **Casablanca, Morocco, May 23rd, 1942/2016, Anfa Hotel**

 **Patterson (video conference):** And that's the report Mr. President. Gen. Borne states 1st Special Operations, along with the Home Army completed their assigned missions. The smaller camps were raided and the prisoners freed while Auschwitz was raided and the shipments heavily delayed. As an added bonus, they nabbed Doctor Mengele, the Doctor Death himself. bastard tried to kill himself but failed and was taken from the camp in the chaos of the raid. Our losses were light but we couldn't retrieve the dead or the gear. The Germans are most likely studying the gear as we speak

 **Miller:** What matters is we struck a blow against the Nazi's Final Solution. When I informed Churchill about what the Nazis were doing, he was horrified. He then agreed we do something to prevent the train shipments so I put forward this plan. Send Borne and his command my thanks for doing this tough mission. I'll speak to the Polish Government-in-Exile and talk to them about possible supply runs to the Home Army forces in Warsaw along with the Jewish Resistance in the Ghetto. If the Home Army and the Jewish Resistance in the Ghetto can work together, it's possible we can do what the Polish wanted to do when the warsaw Uprising happened and drop paratroopers into the city along with heavy equipment. Take the city and Poland and we can trap the German forces in the Soviet Union. A rock and a hard place so to speak.

 **Patterson (video conference):** It's possible Mr. President. We control the skies and sea. We may even be able to conduct a landing on the Polish coast after Overlord and spread the Germans thin. it would also put us in a prime position in the event the Russians make a move to set up a communist government in Poland and anywhere else in Eastern Europe and the Baltics. Finland is starting to lean our way too. Just need to give them a few good shoves and _convince_ Stalin to give back the land he took and they will drop the Germans in a heartbeat.

 **Miller:** A sound plan James. I'll handle the political side of things. Draw up a plan for possible landings in Poland and the Baltic states and I'll take a look at. And and give it a good name too. Something Polish. Also, I want Mengele brought back Stateside. I want to see that bastard's face before the trial takes place at war's end. JHe got away last time but he won't this time.

 **Patterson (video conference):** Yes Sir. I'll inform Borne to bring the bastard back stateside and get to work on those plans.

 **Miller:** Thank you James. Goodnight _*ends call*_ The end is in sight. Lord give me the strength to see this through to the end. This time...the mistakes of our past won't be repeated...or strike me dead where I stand.


	36. Memories of a World Gone Mad (Part One)

**Excerpt from Memories of a World Gone Mad, by Professor James Downing  
**  
 _Many thought the war would be over much sooner than expected, what with the overwhelming advantage the Union had in all fields of warfare: better fighters and bombers, orbital surveillance and weaponry and better equipped soldiers. Once things became clear however, history as many in the Union remembered changed for the worse. With the Russians moving into Manchuria looking to expand their influence east in face of the Union's total control of Europe during the war and Germany's descent into darkness under Himmler, Stalin directed his attention to obtaining some level of balance against the Union's power. This included attempts to obtain information on the Union's Odin Weapon System, Non-Nuclear (N2) missile technology along with nuclear weapons. In this blind attempt to obtain parity, Stalin assumed with the USSR being armed with such a weapon, the Union wouldn't dare strike at Russia. He was correct for the first few months after the defeat of Himmler's twisted Germany, after the near destruction of Paris when Union and Free French Forces moved on the city and the city's many famous landmarks looted or destroyed by the retreating SS, dealing with Heer forces fighting SS infantry and armored formations during the former's coup against Himmler and the destruction of Marseille, Stalin was right that the Union would have it's hands full cleaning up the mess that had become Europe. Though he thought it would take years and therefore give Russia time enough to make a suitable stockpile, the Union was aware of his plan soon after the first Russian nuclear test was conducted. The Union sent a warning to Stalin to cease and desist at once or suffer the consequences. Of course Stalin didn't heed the warning and assumed wrongly that the Union Government and people would not take action. The events that followed in Nov. of 1945, 75 years to day the Soviet Union of a different world threw the United States into civil war...Stalin learned how wrong he was._


	37. Through the Gates of Hell

**Conference Room #1, Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia, June 4th, 1942/2016**

 **Patterson:** Gentlemen, this meeting is to discuss the upcoming Invasion of France. Now our British allies and other allied nations have chosen of all places, Normandy due to it being the best place for a cross channel landing. When they mentioned it, the President couldn't resist laughing at the irony of the plan and then informed them it was same location we invaded in our own history. Now, the plan for Overlord partly the same as our own history but there will be no screwups this time **.** Cities that didn't fall the first day of Overlord in our world's history WILL be taken during the opening moves. We have the advantage of overwhelming firepower on both the sea, land and air. Any German armored thrust will be smashed before it get anywhere near the landing beaches. We can expected moderate losses amongst the landing troops but not as bad as it was in our history. Any strong points will be subject to an hours long air and naval bombardment so this includes casemates, gun emplacements, command bunkers, anything of use to the German forces in the region. Gen. Moore, your 1st Marine Division will land near Vierville and move on Carentan * _looks at Marine general*_ The 101st Airborne will be dropped along with elements of the 4th Infantry and the equipment and fuel near targets that taken in the days after the first D-Day. There will be no misdrops or mess-ups and Gen. Frasier has told me the 101st will raise holy hell against the Germans along with the 4th Infantry and 82nd Airborne. They'll be resupplied once they have taken their targets and then push towards the landing zones and trap the Germans from the rear. Now, any questions?

 **Moore:** The defense along the coast, how are they being taken out again?

 **Patterson:** Admiral Johnston has informed me that the USS Farragut is part of the invasion fleet and use her rail gun battery to smash any strong points. The Air Force will bomb targets with either MOABs, JDAMs or HE and missile strike. The navy will do the same in regards to shellfire and missile bombardment. I cannot stress enough that the fate of Europe hangs in the balance. Compared to Asia right now, Europe is a clusterfuck and we are going to unfuck it. First Hitler runs roughshod over the place and now Himmler is committing worse crimes than he did in our world. I shudder at the thought of what will happen cities such as paris of Reims if he orders them destroyed. But that pales in comparison to what will happen if he does order that.

 **Patton VI:** How so Sir? * _has grim look on his face*_ You mean to tell me...

 **Patterson:** Yes. In the event of the SS destroying important cultural sites and cities, the President has authorized the Gomorrah Protocol. major cities in germany will then be subject to one kinetic strike each, followed by massive bombing strikes. The President wishes to avoid said strikes but is afraid that Himmler may order historical and cultural sites and cities to prevent their liberation by allied forces. In any event, should we get info about such operations being done in either Paris or Marseille, frontline forces are to rush to those cities from both sides of the country and stop them at all costs. We cannot allow the Nazis to destroy centuries worth of art and buildings. I don't care if you have to run over the bastards, stop them from doing i you get wind of it from the Resistance.

 **Assembled Officers:** Yes Sir.

 **Patterson:** Now then, onto the Polish Operation. The President has been talking with the Polish Government-in-Exile and has convinced them that it is possible to drop troops into Warsaw in the vent the Home Army and the Jewish resistance in the Ghetto launch an uprising. This can be followed up by landings along the coast and the Baltic nations and will allow us to block the Soviets if they get a wild hair up their ass. If the Polish launch an uprising in Warsaw, the following code phrase will be heard: **Warszawo, walcz.** Once that phrase is heard, Operation Hussar will be launched and all German forces in and around warsaw will be struck. The Luftwaffe and AA defense will be swept from the skies in the region and supply line from the air established. Daily supplies will be dropped into Warsaw and reinforcements and equipment. The added bonus of this operations it will trap the German Army between us in Poland and the Soviets to east. Their only choice would be to fight westward and surrender to our forces or face the Russians not so tender mercy. If there are any concerns with Operation Hussar?

 **Assembled Officers:** None Sir.

 **Patterson:** Very well then. Dismissed. _officers leave the room*_

  
 **Route 452, 30 miles North of Kristiansand, Norway, June 4th, 1942/2016**

 **Lt. Wayne:** Where in the flying fuck are we at? This map makes no damn sense. Highway E18's supposed to be around here but there's nothing but damn trees!

 **2nd Lt. Tomes:** That's because the highway don't exist yet Harry. It was built until maybe 20 years after the war's end. That or it didn't get build these until after the war.

 **Lt. Wayne:** Goddammit. I know Kristiansand is down that way * _points down the road*_ But we're in the middle of bumfuck Egypt for all I know! * _notice Corporal Underwood stooped ahead and staring at the tree*_ Hey, Underwood! What the hell are you doing?!

 **Cpl. Underwood:** The trees...My God, the trees Sir!

 **2nd Lt. Tomes:** Mary, Mother of God...* _sees bodies hanging from the trees*_ That explains the smell and reason why we haven't seen any Germans around here...

 **Lt. Wayne:** Harrison! Get on the comms and inform Command. We've got one hell of mess down here near Kristiansand!

 **Pvt. Harrison:** Yes Sir!

 **2nd Lt. Tomes:** Should we take them down?

 **Lt. Wayne:** yeah. I can tell they're regular German Army. Poor bastards probably got lynched for what happened up north. Alright. * _shouts order*_ Taylor, Yates, Ramirez! Get over there and get those bodies down for burial detail. Poor bastards don't deserve to be up. Though if you find SS troopers amongst them, wait for further orders. Command is sending down some inspectors. * _the mentioned troopers nod and head to the treeline*_ This war is getting messed up. I expect this shit from Russians but in Norway?

 **2nd Lt. Tomes:** If this happened back home like it did during the Revolt, you can bet people would be hanging them from trees, regardless if their just soldiers in the regular army or SS. Shit is surreal though.

 **Lt. Wayne:** Ain't that the truth...* _watches the bodies sway in the wind as they are being taken down*_


	38. Overlord (Kicking in the door of Europe)

**June 6th, 1942/2016, Coast of Normandy**

 **Miller (radio and TV broadcast):** _ **Soldiers, Sailors and Airmen of the Allied Expeditionary Force! Long have we prepared for this day. Many of you before the arrival of the Union to this world had been ejected from mainland Europe, caught in a bitter struggle against the Third Reich. many of you had lost hope, others prayed for deliverance from this evil. Then 9 months ago, your prayers were answered. By either an Act of God or miracle of Fate, the Union was taken from it's world over 70 years in the future and brought here to right the wrongs of history. To quote General Eisenhower on the eve of the Liberation of France: "You are about to embark upon the Great**_ _ **Crusade, toward which we have striven these many months. The eyes of the world are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts, you will bring about the destruction of the German war machine, the elimination of Nazi tyranny over the oppressed peoples of Europe, and security for ourselves in a free world.  
Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained, well equipped and battle hardened. He will fight savagely.  
But this is the year 1944! Much has happened since the Nazi triumphs of 1940-41. The Untied Nations have inflicted upon the Germans great defeats, in open battle, man-to-man. Our air offensive has seriously reduced their strength in the air and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Fronts have given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned! The free men of the world are marching together to Victory!  
I have full confidence in your courage and devotion to duty and skill in battle.  
We will accept nothing less than full Victory! Good luck! And let us beseech the blessing of Almighty God upon this great and noble undertaking." Though the year is 1942 for the rest of the world and 2016 for the Union, our cause is just and we shall bring an end to this evil that has cast a shadow over Europe since 1939. The road will be long and filled with danger but with God as our guide, we shall prevail! Good Luck and God Bless us all in this worthy cause. ***_ _broadcast ends*_

  
 **USS Montana, Invasion Fleet Flagship, offshore from Omaha Beach, Normandy, France, June 6th, 1942/2016 (Zero Hour)**

 **Admiral Johnston (intercom):** Now hear this, now here this. In exactly two minutes, this fleet will open fire on the beaches. Our task is not an easy one but with God's guidance, we will smash this Atlantic Wall. Do you duty and show no mercy. Victory is in sight. That is all * _puts down mic*_ Captain Mitchell, give the order. Open fire.

 **Capt. Mitchell:** Aye Sir. * _gets on mic*_ Now hear this, now hear this, this is the Captain speaking. All hands, prepare for combat. Fire on my command...* _looks at watch*_ Open Fire. * _resounding booms are heard as the Montana opens fire with the main battery and missiles*  
_  
 **Admiral Johnston:** So it begin. The liberation of Europe. Put me in touch with the Farragut. Have them target the casemates with the heavy guns. Take those bunkers out overlooking the water. The troops will be landing soon under heavy fire. The more we can smash, the better...* _crack of thunder is heard as the Farragut opens fire on one of the casemate, blowing it to pieces*_ Belay that order to contact the Farragut. Seems Captain Howard understands his orders as they are. * _gunfire ripples across the water_ *

 **Utah Beach, Dog Green Sector, June 6th, 1942/2016, M1A3 Abrams MBT, "Rough Rider"**

 **Lt. Miles:** Gunner! Target at 12 o'clock! range 1200 yards! Fire!

 **Sgt. Pearson:** Round away! * _boom is heard as the targeted bunker explodes from the Sabot round*  
_  
 **Lt. Miles:** Good effect on target! * _spots an 88 turning towards a Bradley III IFV*_ Gunner! Light that big bastard up direct front before he gets a bead on that Bradley! * _turret moves to aim*_ Hurry it up Pearson! * _88 fires at the Bradley III and takes it out*_ Goddammit Gunner, fire at the bastard!

 **Sgt. Pearson:** Round away! * _88 explodes too late to save the men in the Bradley III_ *

 **Lt. Miles: Dammit!** You see any Kraut sons of bitches, you send them to hell! * _looks at the burning wreckage of the Bradley III*_ Poor bastards never had a chance...* _Rough Rider moves off the beach*_

  
 **London, United Kingdom, June 6th, 1942/2016, Cabinet War Rooms**

 **Churchill:** What are the losses we have taken so far General?

 **Montgomery:** Moderate losses thus far Prime Minister, Mr. President. American troops are advancing inland from Omaha and Utah beaches, and Canadian forces are now moving inland from Juno Beach. Our own forces are moving towards Caen from Gold Beach and should reach the city before nightfall. Currently Jerry is in total disarray. No clear lines of communications, armored formations all but wiped out and not one Luftwaffe plane in the region. We have total control of the region, thanks in no small part to Union naval and air forces. I dare say, the war might be over by Christmas. One can hope so anyway.

 **Miller:** I hope so as Field Marshal. The faster we can bring an end to this terrible war, the better. Has there been any sightings of any SS divisions heading towards the invasion area?

 **Montgomery:** None at all Mr. President. Your satellites and aerial reveal no movements from the northern parts of the country though there is major activity around Paris and Marseille. What it means we have no idea.

 **Miller:** I don't like the sound of that. Not at all. Might be Himmler is preparing to commence a scorched earth policy. The sooner we can break out of Normandy, the better. I don't like the idea of leaving those cities in german hands. Least of all the damned SS.

 **Churchill:** Agreed. With Operation Tempest to be launched at the end of the month in the south, the Germans may start to get desperate. Now then, how are operations fairing against Japan Mr. President?

 **Miller:** Taiwan as it's called Formosa, has been secured by the Union Army and Marines. We've begun missiles strikes against targets in the Home Islands and Japanese Imperial Army troops in China. The nationalist are making advances through the countryside under Union air support and the Japanese are being pushed back on all fronts. With the virtual destruction of the Imperial Navy, they have little left to throw at us at sea. My only concern is the Soviets wanting to jump on the bandwagon and take parts of the Home Island. We cannot allow that to happen. Though an invasion will be costly, the only other option is bomb them into submission and pray the Emperor forces the military to stand down.

 **Churchill:** I concur. The Russian Bear will not rest. They have already made great gains against the Germans in the East, with the Germans pulling back to plug other fronts such as against Italy and now in Norway and France. It is now only a matter of time before the Nazi Reich falls.

 **Miller:** I just pray there's a Germany left after this madness is over Prime Minister. The thought of countless centuries of history and culture destroyed makes me shudder with terror. 


	39. Foxes, Snakes and Bears, oh my!

**Reims, France, Headquarters of Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, Commander of German Armed Forces in the West, June 7th, 1942/2016**

 **Rundstedt:** American paratroopers along side with what turned out half of a infantry division dropped in by air and tanks from low flying aircraft have landed near Carentan, Saint-Lô and Sainte-Mère-Église on the Cotentin peninsula. What forces we sent to stop them or at least delay them were stopped dead in the tracks by not only the American jet fighter bombers but their tanks. At this rate Normandy is a loss cause Herr Field Marshal, there's just nothing we can do to stop them short of a miracle.

 **Rommel:** I agree. What few prisoners we took in North Africa and then in Norway shows that this new America, this Union, will take nothing but total surrender and nothing else. We must however do what we can to delay them from reaching the Rhine. Even if France is lost to us soon, the Rhine is the last line of defense and we cannot let them cross it, not without making them pay. The British have now broken out from Caen and pushed by the 5th SS Panzer, and then smashed through it's lines and rendered it combat ineffective for the foreseeable future. I wager it will be a month before they are in Paris and a further 5 to the Rhine, if we're lucky. This Union aims to win the war as fast and as clean as possible. But they will not hesitate to unleash Hell on Germany. We can only hope Karl that Germany does not get destroyed completely or we will have nothing to return to after this war is over...

 **Berlin, Germany, Reich Chancellery Bunker, June 7th, 1942/2016**

 **Himmler:** So the Allies have landed in France at Normandy...* _steeples hands*_ It is as I feared then, the Allies will drive into the Fatherland before long. Are the units in place to deny the enemy's advance?

 **Heydrich:** Jawohl Mein Führer. The Special Units are in place in Paris, Amiens, Marseille and Cherbourg to deny the enemy both the port of Cherbourg and the satisfaction of taking the French capital from us. They are currently placing the requested items in the landmarks around paris and Marseille as a parting gift to the Allies once they arrive. I wish I could see their faces when they see the City of Lights in flames before them.

 **Himmler:** I as well my dear Heydrich but we must not get distracted. The Allies will soon break out from Normandy so we must be ready to make them pay for every mile they advance. Perhaps it make the American people sick of this war their government got them into. If they beg for peace, we can rebuild Germany in our image and then crush the Russians with new tanks and weapons. Has the new Leopard tanks been built yet. I requested that the prototypes be made ready by summer.

 **Heydrich:** I am not sure yet Mein Führer. I will check on their status at once.

 **Himmler:** Please do and inform that time is of the essence. The fate of the Reich is in the balance.

 **Heydrich:** As you command Mein Führer. Sieg Heil! * _saluets Himmler*_

 **Himmler:** Sieg Heil. Dismissed.

 **Moscow Kremlin, Moscow USSR, Private study of Secretary-General Josef Stalin**

 **Stalin:** The long awaited Second Front has at last been opened, though I had hoped that our forces would be closer to freeing the Motherland. Still, it is of little importance. It would seem your agents Beria have finally done their jobs for once. Weapon designs, books with technical information on declassified information and designs from the Soviet Union of the world the Union came from. This will greatly improve our standing. Perhaps it is time to turn our attention to the east now that the West has it's hands full with the Germans. The land taken from the Finns can be reclaimed at a later date when our forces have the equipment and knowledge. The books your agents have brought back allow us the knowledge of foresight, something many leaders of the past would have killed for. For that, you have my thanks.

 **Beria:** I only do what is good for the Motherland Comrade Secretary-General.

 **Stalin:** Still, they have also revealed traitors to the party and nation. Some are still useful and it would be a waste to remove them. Others however can be removed once you are able to Beria. They are a threat to Russian and it's people. We must cut out the cancer before it spreads.

 **Beria:** I wholeheartedly agree Comrade Secretary-General. They are nothing more than leeches and we can afford to make examples of them to keep the rest in line.

 **Stalin:** See that you do. And keep me informed about the project we have begun in Siberia. It is the key to making Russia an equal to the Union. Without it, we have nothing.

 **Beria:** I shall endeavor to keep you appraised Comrade Secretary-General. By your leave.

 **Stalin:** Yes, you may go...* _Beria leaves and Stalin lights his pipe*_ One day soon, your own usefulness will come to an end Beria...* _puffs on his pipe and smokes in the dimly lit room*_

 ** _Excerpt from Memories of a World Gone Mad, by Professor John Downing (published March of 1998)_**

 _With the Allies firmly back on mainland Europe, many felt the end was in sight. None of them truly understood the horrors that would be unleashed on not only the Allied forces but the very people of France. Whole towns razed, cities put to the torch, people massacred for daring to defy the occupation forces. These events were but a drop in the bucket compared the suffering of France as a whole. The many famous landmarks of Paris almost destroyed as the Union's 3rd Armored and the Free French Army's 2nd Infantry Divisions appeared on the outskirts of the City of Lights. The fires raged for days before finally being put out but by then the damage was done. The Louvre, which contained countless pieces of art and statues, destroyed by explosives, the Arc de Triomphe damaged but still standing proud over the Champs-Élysées, the Eiffel Tower saved by the heroic actions of the Union's Bomb Disposal Command once the wires that had the tower rigged to explode were cut and Notre Dame damaged but rebuilt after the war was over. But the worse of the damage was the many famous parks and buildings around Paris. Though many could be rebuilt thanks in part to the Union having copies of the blueprints in the event of it's allies in the Empire of Iberia needing help (The Iberian Union encompassed Portugal, Spain and France in the world the Union came from), many pieces of art were forever lost to the fires. Marseille to the south fare far worse, almost completed razed to the ground in a bitter ground battle between revolting Germany Army forces, the 7th SS panzer Division and French Resistance forces who staged an uprising after learning of the events in Paris and Amiens. The fighting only ended once the 7th SS was forced to withdraw or risk being cut of by the Union Marine's 5th Marine Division which had landed during Operation Lighting. It was at this point, the war took a turn for the worse when President Miller ordered the Gomorrah Protocol, which would come to debated for years after the war's end by countless historians, most who agreed that the Gomorrah Protocol was a last Resort, only to be ordered in the event the Germans began to destroy sites and cities of great cultural and historical importance, while others called it a Crime Against Humanity and the more outspoken and religious calling it a Crime Against God. We may never know what President Miller thought when giving the now famous or infamous order to begin the bombardment and bombing of Germany, an event that the German people have come to call "God's Judgement"_


	40. Armored Fury, Blackened Skies

**June 14th, 1942/2016, Outside of Rouen, France, Union Army 3rd Armored Division, advancing towards Paris, Lead Abrams** ** _Pearly Gates (7th Platoon)  
_** **  
Lt. Bannor:** Lead to all tanks. Be advised that we are now approaching Rouen so keep your heads on a swivel. The Germans may be on the run but they may have left some nasty surprises behind for. Lead out. * _looks around from the Commander's Cupola*_ Robert, you got anything on your end?

 **Lt. Rainer (** ** _Richmond's Finest)_** **:** Nothing so far. Looks like a clear shot all the way to the city...* _Rainer's tank gets hit in the treads*_ SHIT!

 **Lt. Bannor:** AMBUSH! All tanks, you spot those SS bastards, you light them up! * _goes back down into the turret*_ Gunner! Load AP shell! target is 2,000 yards and closing, 1 o'clock!

 **Gunner:** Shot out! * _enemy tank is destroyed*_ Gun up!

 **Lt. Bannor:** That was a new design boys! Looks like they brought some new toys to the party! Damn thing looked like a King Tiger. Might be that failed prototype they tried to make...* _spots second look-alike King Tiger*_ Gunner, 12 o'clock! Range 2400 yards! Light him up!

 **Gunner:** Round away! _*gun fires and hits the now identified Leopard in the turret, causing the ammo to brew up*_ Gun up!

 **Lt. Bannor:** All tanks be advised: Enemy armored formation is fielding new designs based on what appears to be King Tigers but different shaped turrets. They are armed with 88s still however do get them get close or around you or they will show that round up your ass. * _spots an Abrams get hit in the side from 1,000 yards and starts to smoke*_ Gunner! Target that son of a bitch to our left! They just took down Newton's tank! * _turret aims at the enemy tank and fires, ripping the turret off*_ Good hit! Good hit! Now target the farmhouse at 10 0'clock! Got some infantry in the firing at the boys of 2nd Infantry!

 **Gunner:** Round away! * _farmhouse explodes from the HE shell slamming into it, causing the roof to cave in*  
_  
 **Lt. Bannor:** Nice hit O'connor...* _see smoke coming from Rouen and contacts Command*_ Control this is Dog One, be advised the Germans are falling back from Rouen but have set the city on fire! I say again: Rouen is on fire. * _explosions comes from Rouen as the city's famous cathedral collapses on itself from the explosions*_

  
 **White House Oval Office, Washington D.C., June 14th, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** My God...and this was confirmed by Gen. Patton (VI)?

 **Patterson:** I'm afraid so Sir. We managed to intercept German orders that detail that they are to prevent the capture of cities such as Amiens, Paris and Marseille. Hitler ordered the same thing done to Paris in our history but the general in charge, General Choltitz. As it seems, Choltitz has been replaced with a SS General by the name of Heinrich Otto Abetz. He was the Nazi ambassador to Vichy France before the Germans took the rest of France and was promoted to Major General. If he gets the order to burn Paris from Himmler, there is no doubt in my mind, he will do it. Since our arrival in this world, history has changed to the point we can't really predict what will happen. Luckily for us we have a 70+ years advantage so it evens out. Though I will be frank Mr. President, You can expect more than your fair share of calls for vengeance from the French and the rest of the allies to make Germany pay dearly. We cannot afford to repeat this madness 30 or even 40 years down the road. With the Russians moving east, it's only a matter of time before we fight them. Whatever is left of the German Armed Forces after this war will be needed to keep order in Germany if the Russians move west.

 **Miller:** I agree. Germany and Japan were some of our best rade and military allies in our world and I feel they can be that again here. The German Heer is cracking under the intense pressure they are under. I think it's only a matter time myself before they either run for the Rhine or stage their own coup. If they do, they'll be fighting the SS and if need be we can always say this: The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend. The latest reports say Rommel is charge of the German forces in the West correct?

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. It was actually a mix of German Heer and SS that ambushed 3rd Armored near Rouen that had orders from him to conduct hit and run strikes to delay us from reaching Paris. Why do you ask Sir?

 **Miller:** It's possible if the Heer stages a coup, we can convince Rommel to switch sides to save germany. Appeal to his sense of duty to the German people so to speak. We do that and it's a clear shot all the way to Berlin. More so if the whole of the German Army is split in two: Those who stage a coup and those who join Himmler. A war within a war. * _sighs*_ This war is getting more bloody by the day. James, if the Germans loot and burn Paris or any other city for that matter...you know what has to be done.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. Some in the future might call you a war criminal and revile your name in certain groups if you give the order.

 **Miller:** They can call me what they want years from now. If it brings this war to a swift end and saves more lives than there will be lost...then damn what they say. If they don't obey the orders, that's good. But if they burn France and Europe as a whole...then bring down Wrath of God upon and God have mercy on their souls. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth just thinking of it but if it has to be done...then so be it.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. I'll head back to Pentagon and draw up the post war plans and any plans dealing with the Russian bear. As stated, it's only a matter of time before we fight them...and you can expect Mr. President tens of thousands rallying to the color for a chance to get payback.

 **Miller:** Of that I have no doubt. Roughly 72 years have passed since then. When it comes...there will be reckoning. Until then James, draw up the plans. *'m going to spend time with my family now. Good night James.

 **Patterson:** Good night Mr. President * _leaves*_


	41. Calm Before the Storm (Tempest's Rage) 1

**June 27th, 1942/2016, Southern France, South of Marseille, Union Navy 5th Fleet escorting Operation Tempest Invasion Force, USS Sherman (LTS-154)**

 **Gen. Tyler:** Listen up Marines! Our orders are to advance with all possible speed towards Marseille and take it before the germans can fully react and push them back towards the borders without letting up. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about the Nero Decree and what it means. I can confirm that the rumors are true. The 5th SS Panzergrenadier during it's retreat from Rouen set off charges around the city and leveled most it, including the famous cathedral. Now we ain't gonna let that fly are we Marines?!

 **Marines:** SIR NO SIR!

 **Gen. Tyler:** Damn right we won't! If they so much as even think of burning Marseille, we're going to go through them like shit through a goose! We won't stop til our feet are on the other side of the Rhine! We'll make those sons of bitches regret the day they started this war and by God, we're going to finish the job! And then...once we get to Berlin, we're gonna drag that son of bitch Himmler out of his hole and into the light! That sound like a plan Marines?!

 **Marines:** SIR YES SIR!

 **Gen. Tyler:** Out-fucking-standing Marines! Now gear up! We hit the beach in one hour!

 **USS Missouri (Iowa Class Guided Missile Battleship), South of Toulon, France, Task Force 56**

 **Admiral Maxson:** What's the status of the French Fleet?

 **Capt. Harrison:** Still at anchor Sir. However we have received concerning reports from both the Resistance and images.

 **Admiral Maxson:** What kind of information?

 **Capt. Harrison:** recent recon and reports have confirmed that the 19th Army is moving into the area along with 2nd SS Panzer Division _Das Reich._ Seems Herr Himmler has ordered them to secure the French Fleet.

 **Admiral Maxson:** Well then...either the French scuttle the Fleet, sortie and fight the SS or we sink the bastards. Simple as that. Our orders are to prevent the French Fleet from falling into enemy hands at all cost. It may be 70 or even 80 years out of date but we can't risk the Germans getting the whole damn fleet handed to them on a silver platter.

 **Capt. Harrison:** I concur Sir but what our orders if the French Fleet sorties? The Luftwaffe has pretty much been swept from the skies. Do we engage the enemy forces?

 **Admiral Maxson:** Then our orders are simple...we help the French escape. They make it to open water, and the Germans start to fire on them, I'm sure de Gaulle and his forces would be happy to have those ships and sailors at their command.

 **Capt. Harrison:** Makes sense. At least we can save their fleet this time around. Scuttled last time and with us here attacking the Germans everywhere, it's most likely they will sortie.

 **Admiral Maxson:** For the sake of those sailors...it better do one or the other...


	42. The Storm Unleashed (Tempest's Fury) 2

**South of Marseille, France, Union Marine Corp 5th Marine Division, spearhead of Operation Tempest Invasion Force, H-Hour**

 ** _*sound of naval gunfire and machineguns*  
_** **  
. Schafer:** MOVE, MOVE! Get off the beach and move dammit! The bastards are on the run so get your asses moving! You want those Nazis fucks to level Marseille then get moving! * _gets on radio*_ This is Bull One to Bull Actual, fire mission on gird 5-1-9-8-0, fire for effect! * _distant boom as naval guns fire inland at enemy guns and troops*  
_  
 **Gen. Tyler:** Col. Schafer! We've got reports that the SS are getting ready to do to Marseille as they did to Rouen! Get your ass in gear and get those tanks moving! _*Humvee moves down the beach*  
_  
 **Lt. Col. Schafer:** You heard the General! MOVE IT! * _tanks and men move inland, towards Marseille*_

  
 **Marseille, France, Headquarters of the 19th Army, German Heer**

 **Gen. Georg von Sodenstern:** They what?!

 **Col. Ludwick:** An hour ago General. The Americans, British and Free French have broken through the lines to the south, while also breaking out from Normandy and advancing on Paris and Amiens. The 2nd SS has been ordered to destroy the city along with Paris and Amiens.

 **Gen. Von Sodenstern:** What? * _pales*_ Gott in Himmel. I take it we are to lure the Americans into the city for this purpose?

 **Col. Ludwick:** Yes General. What do you intend to do General?

 **Gen. Von Sondenstern:** What any sane man would do. I am not staining the honor of this army just to carry out the orders of a madman! If the SS so much as burns one building, shoot them.

 **Col. Ludwick:** But Sir, They are our allies! They're Germans!

 **Gen. Von Sondenstern:** Would you rather be charged as a war criminal or remembered as a man who saved Germany and centuries of culture?

 **Col. Ludwick:** But I...* _sighs*_ Very well Herr General. If this can save the Fatherland then I will help you...* _door burst open*_ What is the meaning of this?!

 **Pvt:** The city...the city is being burned General! The SS are rounding up the citizens and locking them inside buildings and burning them!

 **Gen. Von Sondenstern:** Mein Gott! Stop them for God's sake! Shoot them, anything, stop them at once! * _faces Col. Ludwick*_ Col., gather you men and prepare defenses, We cannot let this madness go on any longer!

 **Col. Ludwick:** Sir! * _rushes out of the room*  
_  
 **Gen. Von Sondenstern:** Private, contact Field Marshal Rommel and inform him of this madness at once! It is likely to be repeated in both Amiens and Paris...if it hasn't already

 **Outskirts of Paris, France, Union Army 3rd Armored Division/Free French 2nd Infantry Division Task Force, 10 miles from the Center of Paris, June 28th, 1942/2016**

 **Lt. Miles:** We'll be in Paris shortly boys. French wine and woman await us, along with all the tasty french foods we can eat!

 **Sgt. Pearson:** Thank God. I was getting sick of eating those MREs for the last few days. Been nothing but nonstop combat and advances.

 **Lt. Miles:** Oh, quit your bitching. Last I checked the whole Division has been going non-stop. Hell, how do ya think the french feel after 3 years of this nightmare?

 **Sgt. Pearson:** You got a point LT...* _hears radio chatter_ * What the hell is going on LT?

 **Lt. Miles:** Beats me...* _places headset on*  
_  
 **Headset:** Christ almighty! The crazy bastards went and did it! They went and fucking did it!

 **Lt. Miles:** Whoa, whoa whoa! Richards, what the hell is going on?

 **Headset (Richards):** The damn SS just starting firing on civilians in Marseille, Paris, and Amiens! Command wants us to get into Paris now! There's reports of fires being set at the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower rigged to explode! Fighting between the Resistance, German Heer and SS reported in Marseille and Amiens. The poor Resistance in Paris is outgunned. German troops there, the regular ones anyway left two days ago when the SS moved a two divisions into the place. It's a shitshow in there right now.

 **Lt. Miles:** Those fuckers! * _gets on platoon channel*_ Dog One to all victors, advance into Paris at best possible speed. SS divisions are setting fire to the city. I say again...Get your asses moving! * _7th Platoon, followed by the rest of the joint command rush towards Paris*_

  
 **Toulon, France, French Fleet, June 28th, 1942/2016**

 **Admiral Jean de Laborde:** Is this true Pierre? Paris is burning as we speak?

 **Pierre:** Yes Admiral. Paris is burning but the fires have not yet spread. The Americans and our countrymen are rushing to save the city as we speak. Amiens and Marseille are also being burned. And Sir...the Germans are coming to take the ships from the port. They will never take them.

 **Admiral Jean de Laborde:** Are the crews ready to do their duty for France?

 **Pierre:** ready to die if need be. They are ready to sink their own ships on your command.

 **Admiral Jean de Laborde:** No...for this act of evil the Bosche are doing to France...they will instead feel our wrath. Inform the captains...the Fleet will sortie and meet with the allied fleet offshore. If any German tries to stop you...shoot them.

 **Pierre:** Yes Admiral! Vie La France!

 **Admiral Jean de Laborde:** For France old friend. Now go! Time is of the essence!

 **Pierre:** Sir! _salutes and leaves the room*_


	43. Liberation (Tempest's Fury) Three

**Paris, France, June 29th, 1942/2016 (One day after the Burning of Marseille and Amiens) Union Army 3rd Armored Division/Free French 2nd Infantry Division Joint Command**

 **Gen. Patton IV:** What's the tally so far James?

 **Col. Hartman:** The Eiffel Tower was rigged to exploded by the boys of the Bomb Disposal Command managed to cut the wires and get the bombs off the joints. The Arc De Triomphe has suffered damaged but is still standing, Notre Dame has suffered damage when they tried to blow the roof and walls but only the charges on the roof went off and the Louvre has been completely destroyed. This also includes the countless parks and other buildings destroyed or damaged throughout the city. Marseille suffered far worse than both here and Amiens. Seems the general in command down there couldn't stomach the thought of leveling the place and turned on the SS there. Fighting was reported to be brutal until the Marines showed up and forces the SS to withdraw. Amiens suffered major damage but not on the level of Marseille. Though the cathedral there was blown up before the bomb disposal guys showed up. Took out the surrounding buildings too and a few dozen to a hundred troops when the area went up.

 **Gen. Patton IV:** Christ on the cross...and has the President been informed? What about De Gaulle?

 **Col. Hartman:** Oh the President knows alright...and to say he's livid is an understatement. De Gaulle on the hand was reported to have passed out from the news and then woke screaming like a banshee. I get the feeling the Germans are going to get paid a thousand fold for this Sir...either by us or the French.

 **Gen. Patton IV:** On that Col., we can agree. This act will not go unanswered...

 **White House Situation Room, Washington D.C., June 29th, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** How soon can Odin be in place James?

 **Patterson:** The platform can be in place in roughly 24 hours Mr. President. I've already ordered the Air Force to begin bombing missions on german cities in retaliation for what happened in France. Had the French nearly make me deaf screaming over the comms. Once Odin is in place, Should Berlin be hit Sir?

 **Miller:** Yes but drop the strike in a place that won't outright kill that son of bitch Himmler. If possible I want that bastard taken alive when we reach Berlin. Target seven other cities for maximum effectiveness. If they see their nation being bombed back to the Stone Age, it may just make some people realize they have a choice to make.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. What of the planned Operation in Poland? If we launch now, we can trap their forces in Russian before they have a chance to move west.

 **Miller:** Do it then. And target their ground forces on the Eastern Front with Odin strikes. Maybe that will drive home the point to Stalin if he see large parts of the German Army disappear before his eyes so to speak. regardless, launch Operation Sobeski. And send the Home Army and Jewish Resistance in the Ghetto the code phrase. This time, Warsaw will not be leveled in a uprising.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir, I'll send the code phrase ASAP.

 **Miller:** We have our work cut out for us James...Let's bring an end to this madness once and for all.

 **Patterson:** Sir. * _leaves*_


	44. Memories of a World Gone Mad (Part Two)

**Excerpt from Memories of a World Gone Mad by Professor John Downing (published March of 1998)  
**  
 _The rage and pain felt following the destruction of Marseille and the looting and burning of Paris and Amiens caused an uproar in not only the Union but the rest of the free world. many in the Union called for a Eye for an Eye response while others called for strikes on cultural sites in Germany. Following the events of June 28th-29th 1942, The Union Army made advances alongside the other Allies armies, clearing the French countryside of any German presence. While conducting these sweeps, reports of Germans troops being attacked by vengeful citizens and French soldiers and then being hanged from lamp posts, trees or even building began making their way back to Supreme Allied Command in London. General James Wilson, Commander of all Allied Forces issues an order to stop such attacks from being conducted on surrendering German troops. Though this order was obeyed by large parts of the Allied armies, such incidents still occurred as the Allies pushed east towards Germany itself. Cities such as Stuttgart, Hamburg, Berlin and Aachen were targeted by the Odin orbital weapon platform along with N2 Strikes fired from the Union Navy missile submarines off the German coast. This was followed by Operation Sobieski in Poland, where 30,000 troops were dropped into Warsaw during the following Warsaw Uprising launched by the Polish Home Army and the Jewish Resistance in the city. This constant strain of German supplies and the hammer blows from repeated Allied missile and air attacks stretched German Forces to the breaking point. After the Union Army landed on the coast of Poland near Danzig, the final nail in the coffin for German forces in the East was hammered in, cutting them off from supply and reinforcements. It was only a matter of Time at this point that the Allies would drive on Berlin from two fronts. While events in Europe were coming to their final end, The Soviet Union made moves in Mongolia and Manchuria to prepare for a possible invasion of Korea and Japan while the Union was distracted in Europe, unaware that the Union was readying its forces to invade those same areas after the fall of both iwo Jima and Okinawa. The Home Islands of Japan, now facing starvation and invasion, were completely cut off from the outside as no naval forces were left to face the Union Navy and Air Force. Events that followed are still debated but after being confronted with either subjugation to a Communist government or surrender to the Union Government, infighting erupted between the Army, who wanted to keep fighting and the navy, who at this point supported seeking terms of surrender. it was only after the bombings of Kobe, Yokohama and a N2 strike on the outskirts of Tokyo that the Emperor himself forced the Army to stand down and ordered his government to seek terms of surrender from the Union._


	45. Odin's Fury and Warsaw, Rise!

**June 30th, 1942/2016, Stuttgart, Germany  
**  
 _The air was thick with fear as many people begin to try and leave the city as quickly as possible. On the outskirts of the city a group of men in camo outfits looked over the city  
_  
 **Capt. Jackson:** * _through scope*_ Look them all go down there. Every since Dresden got bombed to hell and back, people been living in fear. More so after Odin was unveiled. Speaking of which, when will it be in place John?

 **Maj. Tomas:** Should be in position now. We're a fair distance away from the impact zone and should be fine when it hits...* _loud boom is heard_ * Speak of the Devil...brace yourselves boys. Gonna get loud and bumpy!

* _streak of light and then massive impact in the city center*  
_  
 **Maj. Tomas:** Holy shit...* _shock wave spreads out from the impact zone, leveling building after building and cracking the very ground*  
_  
 **Capt. Jackson:** Mary, Mother of God... now that's called making an impact of people alright...* _faces Tomas*_ How many do you think are dead down there?

 **Maj. Tomas:** Frankly, I don't even want to guess. I reckon a good portion of the city's populations just got taken out or buried in the rubble. But if they didn't want to get hit with this thing, then maybe their leadership shouldn't have burned those cities.

 **Capt. Jackson:** Ain't that the truth. * _gets up*_ Welp, guess we should inform the boss man about this. Probably already knows due to the amount of air and orbital recon is over Germany at the moment but you know how he is. Wants eyes on when shit hits the fan. * _both men leave, Stuttgart burning behind them*  
_  
 **Reich Chancellery Building Bunker, Berlin, Germany**

 **Himmler:** Contact has been lost with Aachen and Munich? have they been bombed by the enemy?

 **Heydrich:** Unsure as of the time being Mein Fuhrer. We had reports of a massive impact in Stuttgart but nothing else as of this moment.

 **Himmler:** Then find out what happened. If you have to threaten someone t...* _bunker begins to shake violently_ * What is is happening?! Is it an enemy air raid?

 **SS Guard:** My Fuhrer! There's reports of a massive impact just outside the city. My God...I can't describe it!

 **Himmler:** Spit it out for God's sake! What is it?!

 **SS Guard:** My Fuhrer...most of Berlin is gone to the east! Whole buildings and streets gone. Something from the sky, not a missile or rocket like before but something from higher than that! The Spree River is flooding the affected parts as well! My God!

 **Heydrich:** No...then that means...they were telling the truth about controlling a weapon in space?

 **Himmler:** It would appear so. This makes things much harder. now. * _looks at guard*_ Was there anything else to report?

 **SS Guard:** The enemy has been reported over Warsaw with large planes as well! Tanks, trucks, troops, they are landing around the city. The city has staged an uprising My Fuhrer. And there's even more enemies spotted near the coast near Danzig. They're everywhere!

 **Himmler:** Order our forces in the east to prevent warsaw from falling. The enemy will have trouble supplying a large force like that in an urban area. It would be a suicide mission to do so...* _sounds unsure of himself*  
_  
 **Heydrich:** I will handle sending the orders Mein Fuhrer. We shall stop the allies from setting foot on german soil.

 **Reims, France, Headquarters of Field Marshal Erwin Rommel**

 **Rommel:** Stuttgart was heavily bombed? Adn Berlin as well? Truly?

 **Beck(phone):** Yes Erwin. I made sure to check on your family. The house was a little worse for wear but your wife said everyone is fine. The city though has been almost destroyed. Whatever the Allies used was so effective, it has lifted the very ground up itself. The same has happened to Munich and Aachen as well.

 **Rommel:** Thank god my family is safe but all those people. You say Munich and Aachen as well? What other news is there?

 **Beck(phone):** Landings near Danzig and airborne troops and of all things, tanks over Warsaw. Our troops on the Eastern Front will be cut off at this rate. Don't you see Erwin? We have traded one mad man for another and this one is leading Germany to ruin! We must act now if we wish to save the Fatherland. I implore you, join our cause! I hear the Allies greatly respect you, even amongst the Union forces you are respected. It would seem in their history, you were so well respected, they had photos on you in some of their tanks during the war they fought. You belong on the side of justice Erwin, not serving a madman who would destroy centuries of art and culture!

 **Rommel:** I'll think about old friend but you have a valid point on the matter. This war is lost. I suspect it was lost the moment what ever act of God brought this Union to our world. I'll have my reply for by the morning. I'll contact you then old friend.

 **Beck(phone):** God be with you Erwin and best of luck.

 **Rommel:** And to you as well. Good bye * _hangs up phone and sits down to think*_

 **Warsaw Ghetto, Warsaw, Poland, June 30th, 1942/2016**

 **Mordechai Anielewicz:** * _fires rifle at SS troopers*_ Where is the promised reinforcements?!

 **Resistance Fighter:** They said they will be here soon! * _fires machinegun out the window*_  
 **  
Mordechai Anielewicz:** Any longer and all they will find is dead jews! * _large explosion outside as machinegun fire and rifle fire cuts down the SS troops_ * The hell?!

 _*M1A3 Abrams comes through the Ghetto gate and pushes a truck out of the way and the hatch on the turret opens*  
_  
 **Lt. Olsen:** Looks like you fellas could use a hand! * _grins*  
_  
 **Mordechai Anielewicz:** That we could my friend! Your timing couldn't have been better. Any longer and they would have killed us all.

 **Lt. Olsen:** Well, we couldn't miss the party after coming all this way! You'll be glad to hear that there's 30,000 troops coming into the city. Caught the Germans with their pants down with the largest air drop in history. And let me tell ya...it was not fun being dropped out of the plane, even at low level. Regardless, we have a job to do and that's killing these SS bastards so let's get to work shall we?

 **Mordechai Anielewicz:** On that my friend, we can agree. Let us get down to business as they say in your nation. * _sees a fighter raise the Polish flag as Union transport planes fill the sky with fighters*_


	46. Hussars and Tigers and Polish Steel

**Polish 2nd Armored Division, near Krakow, Poland, July 3rd, 1942/2016, Lead Polish M1 Abrams** ** _Hussar  
_** **  
Capt. Młynarski:** Soon my friends, we will drive these rats out of Poland! For 4 years they have occupied our homes, destroyed our cities and terrorized our people! Now it is they who shall feel terror and despair as we drive them back to whence they came! And with our American allies leading the way, our homeland shall be free of this evil! Now send these motherless whores to Hell! * _gets off radio and goes back into the turret of the tank*_ Kacper, is the gun ready?

 **Sgt. Nowak:** Yes Capt. I am more than ready to send these Germans to hell. Krakow is my home and I will not see it destroyed before my eyes!

 **Capt. Młynarski:** Then let us lead the charge. We are the modern Hussars, carrying on the traditions of old and they shall learn to fear the sound of a engines and guns on this day! Today, Poland will rise up and take back what is rightfully ours! * _spots a Tiger Tank*_ There! Do you see him Kacper?! Ram it down his throat!

 **Sgt. Nowak:** Firing! * _muffled roar as the gun fires at the Tiger tank and the tank explodes*  
_  
 **Capt. Młynarski:** Good, Good! The bastards are roasting in their steel grave! Now they know our pain, our terror! * _radio chatter is filled with polish as the other Abrams of 4th Regiment (nicknamed Winged Hussars) fire on the German defenses and tanks near Krakow*  
_  
 **Capt. Młynarski:** We have them on the run! Soon, Krakow will be ours! * _tank jolts from a bounced 88mm shell from a new Tiger tank*_ KACPER! New target! It would appear the Germans have field a new toy! Let us break it to pieces!

 **Sgt. Nowak:** Firing now! * _Hussar One fires at the new Tiger tank and shreds the turret off and sets off the ammunition*_ Gun is reloaded Captain!

 **Capt. Młynarski:** They can field as many new tanks as they wish but we smash them all! It matters not what kind, they are nothing compared to the tanks we have been supplied with by our new American allies! They have done a service to Poland and freed Warsaw, they have smashed the Germans attacks from the east and west. Before this month is out, I believe Poland will be free of the Nazi scourge! _*spots second new Tiger*_ They have sent us more toys to break! Smash them with our gun Kacper! Smash them til nothing is left to be found!

 **Sgt. Nowak:** Firing! * _fires at the first tank and then four more times in rapid movement at four others*_ Targets are destroyed Captain! They are broken and running for their lives!

 **Capt. Młynarski** : Now that their lines have been shattered, onwards to Krakow! It is time we return home friends! Onwards! * _4th regiment advances through the countryside, removing any resistance from the German forces and move towards to Krakow*_

 _(Now the Polish have made their attack and being outfitted with old Abrams, will go through the Germans like shit through a goose. They deserve them i feel after all that their nation has been through for 4 years (since 39) and have a score to settle with the Germans. was going to put a video for it but switched what it should. if it seems odd that i add videos, i can stop if need be)_

 _watch?v=75zmIj_4LFQ_


	47. The Great Raid (Deliverance)

**Union Army 6th Infantry Division, approaching Auschwitz Concentration Camp, July 7th, 1942/2016, Lead Column of Bradley IIIs and Humvees**

 **Col. Prescott:** Keep you eyes on a swivel boys. It's the Wild West around here, seeing how the SS and German Army are trapped between us and the Soviets. When we reach the camp, watch your fire but shoot anything that shoots back. Our Spec. Ops boys already hit this place once before and the Germans have been building up the defenses since that raid. So expect them to put up a fight. Standard ROE: Anything wearing a SS uniform and armband is fair game. Is that understood?

 **Radio Chatter:** Copy that. When can we expect the trucks to arrive to get these people out of there?

 **Col. Prescott:** Once we secure the camp, the trucks will show up. The Air Force has already smashed what Fast Reaction Force the Germans formed in the event of a raid. There will be in reinforcements for them. Those Avengers and Warthogs tore them to shreds. Now keep your heads down. We're approaching the outer area of the camp. Wait for the signal...* _sees flare pop up*_ Now! Driver, ram the gate! * _Lead Bradley III rams the camp gate as gunfire fills the air_ *

 **Radio Chatter:** Guards are pouring our the barracks, Joe, light the bastards up with 25mm! * _Thump, Thump, Thump*_ Targets down!

 **Col. Prescott:** Lt. Manfred, what your status, over?

 **Lt. Manfred(radio):** Securing the women's barracks now Colonel. Caught a bunch of SS fucks getting ready to burn the building. They're taken care of, over.

 **Col. Prescott:** Copy that Lt. Get those people to main gate. team 3 has secured the Camp Command Building has taken the Commandant prisoner. Men's Barracks has also been secured, Over and out.

 **Radio Chatter:** Look at them run! Bill, take them out before they have a chance to get away! Don't let those Black Shirted fuckers get away! * _machine gun is overheard*_ Good effect on targets! They won't be killing any else now!

 **Col. Prescott:** Pvt. Michaels, send the message back to Division HQ: Camp secured, bring in the trucks. Repeat: Camp secured...* _sees prisoners approach*_

 **Prisoner #1:** Are you Americans? Have you come to rescue us?

 **Col. Prescott:** Yes, we have come to get you all out of these nightmare. This war is coming to end but for you all, you will not suffer anymore. Trucks are on the way to take you all to field hospitals back west. The shadow that you have been covered in for all these years has been cast off.

 **Prisoner #2:** Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! truly you have been sent by the Lord to deliver us from this horror! We thought this day would never come, even after the raid, we thought no one would save us. We had hoped that the soldiers who stormed here before would rescue us but they didn't. But you have come to save us from this nightmare!

 **Col. Prescott:** And we're taking you back home. The men who have ordered these horror will be brought to justice. This "Final Solution" this Holocaust...it will end with our boots on their throats and when we reach Berlin.

 **White House Oval Office, washington D.C. July 6th, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** So the camps have been secured James?

 **Patterson:** Yes Mr. President. 6th Infantry and 5th Armored pushed on the camp complex before the Germans could destroy them. We captured several High Value Targets when we secure both Auschwitz and the other major camps in Poland. We've also started pushing the Germans towards to the Polish border but the forces we have there have orders to not move over it. Only to keep the Germans from pushing back as the Russians move west. At the same time, France is mostly secured, with 3rd Armored moving into Holland and Belgium. We should have both the Low Countries and the French-German border secured by August, with a possible crossing of the Rhine the following month.

 **Miller:** Good news to hear. And what of the war with Japan? What is our endgame regarding that?

 **Patterson:** Without invading the Home Islands, we can force them to surrender with limited Orbital and N2 strikes, mostly on Kobe and Yokohama, with a N2 strike outside Tokyo. This would most likely force Emperor Hirohito to force his government to surrender. If that fails...then we would have no choice but to launch Operation Downfall.

 **Miller:** I've read the plan James...At least 1 million dead on our side and upwards to 10 million Japanese. I don't want to order an invasion James but we have to show them we intend to end this war on our terms. If you have to launch orbital strikes on Kobe and Yokohama...then so be it.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. I'll form a plan regarding where in those cities the strike package should be dropped. And the N2 Strike on Tokyo?

 **Miller:** Only outside the city. We don't want to kill the Imperial Family. Without the Emperor, there will be no surrender from the Japanese people.

 **Patterson:** Understood Sir.

 **Miller:** I'll leave you to it then James. Good night.

 **Patterson:** Good night Mr. President.


	48. A Presidential View

**Taken from the Memories of President Michael J. Miller, 47th President of the Union  
**  
 _When the Union was transported to this alternate past, this world we thought at first was our own past, I resolved to right the wrongs of our past, to prevent as much suffering and death as possible. Once things became clearer to myself and the rest of the nation, we realized this was not our past nor our world. Even armed with this knowledge, the Union had the power and knowledge to greatly affect the history of the world as we knew it. So, given the era we all found ourselves and the fact that the Nazi Reich was casting its shadow across Europe and Imperial Japan ready to strike in the Pacific, I gave the order to begin combat offensives on both Japan and Germany, though aware that Italy was also at war with the Allies. Thanks to the efforts of the State Department, we convinced Mussolini to switch sides as we told him he would lose more than his little empire. We supplied not only his forces but our other allies in their fight against the Reich, unaware that the actions we had taken would bring almost total ruin on Europe. Hitler getting killed in a air raid did wonders for boosting morale of our troops and allies but myself and the Defense Department were concerned who would take his place. Goring was the likely choice or even Goebbels but neither of these men lived long themselves, dying under strange circumstances. ReichsFührer-SS Heinrich himmler took the reigns of power and began implementing the most evil acts known to man. First ordering the use of chemical weapons on the Italians as they invaded into Austria and then ordering a bombing of Rome, which almost killed Mussolini but greatly damage several historical sites, key amongst them the Vatican(the Pope was unharmed but St. Peter's basilica was damaged when a bomb hit the roof and exploded inside). This act of barbarism was heavily condemned by the religious right in the Union and many called for massive bombing on german cities. Though we had begun such operations, it was not until the chemical attacks on our troops in Norway did we take the gloves off. Key sites of industry were target by N2s and orbital strikes, with transportation hubs targeted with nerve agents. After the burning of Amiens and Paris and the destruction of Marseille, several more cities were targeted by orbital strikes, almost completely destroying them. The death toll is still be tallied to this as many historians can't agree on the numbers for the dead during and after those attacks. Meanwhile, the war in the Pacific had been brought to the shores of Japan following the failed invasion of the Philippines. After taiwan, Iwo Jima and Okinawa fell to the Army and Marines, the Navy and Air Force finished off what was left of the Imperial Fleet. With the loss of over half their surface fleet and the air forces virtually destroyed, we controlled the air and most of the inland sea region. Though Japan refused to surrender, even when a raider task force sailed within 28 miles of Tokyo and shelled factories and key targets in and around the city. It was only after the orbital bombings of Kobe, Yokohama and the N2 strike outside Tokyo in October of 42, a full year after our arrival in this reality, did they at last surrender. I was more than glad they had done so as I didn't want to order an invasion of the Home Islands. Such an invasion would have taken the lives of countless millions and destroyed most of Japan. Events in Europe around this time had reached their end point as Allied armies landing in Poland and pushing the Germans towards the Soviet-Polish border and west towards the Polish-German border, combined with allied forces pushing towards Germany from France and the Low Countries, the Reich was on borrowed time. Though Europe was my chief concern, events in Asia told me that the war that many in the Union had wanted to happen in our own world, a war that would have been fueled by the desire of revenge for November 1945, was soon to happen. If there is one thing my father and grandfather taught was this: Never trust the Russian Bear. It would sooner maul you than befriend you._


	49. Fox on the Rhine (not the book)

**Headquarters of Field Marshall Erwin Rommel, Saarbrucken, Germany, July 15th, 1942/2016**

 **Beck(phone):** Erwin, I trust you have come to a decision regarding the fate of the Fatherland?

 **Rommel:** I have. This war has cost the lives of countless thousands, hundreds of thousands even. Our forces are being pushed out of France and Poland. Himmler has destroyed the Fatherland with his actions and has stained the honor of the German Army and people. What do you have planned old friend?

 **Beck(phone):** I knew you would do what is right my friend. What we have planned is to enact a coup by using a plan Hitler made before his death. Operation Valkyrie. It will only be a matter of time before the Allies will reach Berlin. And after what Himmler has ordered, we must do all we can to save Germany. Already several other generals have joined us, men who have been replaced by Himmler or acted against him but managed to stay alive and somewhat useful to him. How soon can you be in Berlin?

 **Rommel:** Barring any delays, I can be in Berlin by morning. I can have Rundstedt take over for me here and pass it off as a meeting with Himmler. I doubt we will hold the city for another day or more. The Americans are pushing towards the border now and realy reports stated they have crossed the Rhine in force and smashed through 12th Army's lines. If you intend to end this madness before they reach Berlin, then you had best make your move soon or it will be too late.

 **Beck(phone):** It may come sooner than you think Erwin. It may come down to us shooting fellow Germans but that line has already been crossed in Marseille. But it must be done to save Germany, then so be. Get to Berlin as fast as you can Erwin. Time is running out.

 **Rommel:** Of course. I will see you when I arrive in Berlin. until then, good bye * _hangs up phone*_

 **Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan, July 16th, 1942/2016**

 **Emperor Hirohito:** Admiral, Is there any hope of defending Japan from the Americans? It is clear to me that the Americans have powerful weapons at their command. yet still we fight. If they invade, is there any hope of driving them back into the sea?

 **Yamamoto:** Your majesty, I feel that there is no possible way for us to defeat them. Our navy has been almost destroyed and is now short of any source of fuel. The army is cut off from reinforcements from China and we have lost Formoso, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa to invasion. If you were to talk to the Army High Command Your Majesty, they would surely listen.

 **Emperor Hirohito:** Once the next conference is called next month, the matter will be discussed Admiral. I am in agreement with your thoughts. The new America is a foe we cannot defeat. Our cities are being bombed with impunity, and American warships sail off our coast firing on our people. I fear that the people will suffer greatly unless we bring an end to this war. Should the Army not stand down, I will appoint you as my new Minister. Only then can we have any hope of sparing our people anymore hardships.

 **Yamamoto:** You honor me Your Majesty. But what should I and others like me do until then.

 **Emperor Hirohito:** Do what must be done to safegaurd Japan Admiral. That is all that matters at this point. We must protect our people from within and without. Now you may go Admiral. I wish to be alone to think.

 **Yamamoto:** * _bows*_ Your Majesty _*leaves*_

 _(if that seems weird for the speech of the Emperor, it's rather hard to try and get into the mindset of Hirohito at times)_


	50. Into the Fatherland (Blood and Steel 2)

**German-Polish Border, July 25th, 1942/2016, Lead Elements of 2nd Armored Division**

 **Lt. Olsen.** Whiskey 1 to Whiskey Actual. Come in Whiskey Actual, over.

 **Whiskey Actual(Command):** hear you loud and clear Whiskey 1. What's your status, over?

 **Lt. Olsen:** Have crossed the border and are now advancing into Germany. No enemy contact as of yet, over.

 **Whiskey Actual(Command):** Copy that Whiskey 1. Command out. _*radio clicks*  
_  
 **Lt. Olsen:** All Whiskey victors, stay alert. Watch for anything out of the ordinary. This is their home turf now and know it better than us, even with orbital assets watching their every move. They may attempt to ambush us * _shell impacts nearby*_ Shit! All tanks, engage, engage! * _Whiskey 1 fires on a tank in a barn, the turret going through the roof_ * Command, be advised, the Germans have ambushed us near Stettin. requesting air support! Whiskey 1 out!

 **Gunner:** Looks like they're throwing new stuff at us again! I swear that tank we took out looked like a damn Leopard!

 **Lt. Olsen:** Probably a Panther II or at least a Panther. We don't have time to check what we take out, only shoot the bastards! Now, target at 12 o'clock, range 4,000 yards!

 **Gunner:** Firing! Shot out! * _muffled boom_ *

 **Lt. Olsen:** Good effect on target! New target, 11 o'clock, behind the farmhouse! range, 3200 yards! Fire!

 **Gunner:** Round away! * _tank rocks from a bounced 88mm, followed by a muffled explosion from the farm house*  
_  
 **Lt. Olsen:** Target destroyed! * _line of explosions tear through the German tanks and troops*_ Air Support is here boys! Looks like that brought a Spooky to join us in the fun! * _A-20 Avengers strafe the German lines as the AC-130 Spooky rains death down*_ Whiskey 1 to all Whiskey Victors, push through them and keep moving! Their little ambush has been broken and their lines as well. Won't be much longer til we stand outside Berlin. Whiskey 1 out. * _radio clicks off*_

  
 **2nd Armored Division Headquarters, Wizna, Poland, July 26th, 1942/2016**

 **Gen. Smith:** And this was confirmed?  
 **  
Aide:** Yes Sir. The after action report state the Germans have begun to field limited amounts of what appear to be Leopards. Rush jobs more or less. Armor is decent when fighting the early Cold war stuff but no match against the A3s and their 125mm guns or the other Abrams. Their guns just tear right through them. We also found defects in the transmissions. These things were so rushed, they eat transmissions like no tomorrow. Still a threat if they get behind our tanks but unlikely they would get that far. We'd detect them before they even see us.

 **Ge. Smith:** Still...They went from Panzer IVs and Tigers then jumped to Panther II and King Tigers and now this. It's concerning to say the least. Though not surprising. The Germans were always fielding the best stuff as the war went on but in the end it didn't save them and this won't save them now. Even the Air Force has reported jet fighters but they can't even touch the bombers or the fighters. They get blasted out of the air...* _second aide runs in*_ What's going on Captain?

 **2nd Aide:** The Germans Sir...they bombed Rome!

 **Gen. Smith:** What?!

 **2nd Aide:** An hour ago Sir. Mussolini is fine, banged up but fine but the Vatican was damaged. St. Peter's Basilica took a direct hit to the roof and it caved in after the bombed exploded. Other parts of the city were damaged too but it's not as bad as we feared. The Pope is unharmed as well.

 **Gen. Smith:** Damn! The sooner this war is brought to an end, the least changes we have to deal with! Order our forces to drive on Berlin with all possible haste. If they Germans get in your way...mow 'em down.

(taking a trusted viewer on a different site's advice, the Leopards encountered here function the same as the Leopard 1 but go through transmission like no tomorrow. they are armed with 105s but lack the night vision gear and infrared gear. So...a bigger threat but not by much. the Union's M1A3 Abrams is outfitted with 125mm Main gun due to the need to counter the tanks fielded by the two Chinas and the Russian nations of it's world. against the Germans, it's overkill.)


	51. Empire's End

**August 2nd, 1942/2016, Imperial Conference, Imperial Palace Ground, Tokyo, Japan**

 **Tojo:** We must continue fighting! Even if the Americans land on our shores, we must keep fighting! We can force them to sue for peace once we have destroyed their invasion forces once they land! We've already rejected their surrender demands. They have no honor and would destroy our culture!

 **Yamamoto:** Then you are a fool Minister! We have no way of resisting an invasion! The Air Force is destroyed, the Navy is reduced to nothing more than floating gun batteries and the army trapped in China! How do you suppose we fight an invasion when the Russians are moving towards Manchuria and Korea?! In fact, the Americans are landing ahead of the Soviets in Korea from what the last reports said! Would you rather the Communists invade and kill the Emperor and destroy our culture forever or the Americans, who have spared Kyoto from ruin?!

 **Tojo:** How dare you?!

* _scene break*  
_  
 **White House Oval Office, August 3rd, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** So they have rejected the surrender then James.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. I've already given the orders to strike the agreed upon targets. Kobe and Yokohama have sizable amounts of military targets and Tokyo's main army and air garrison is on the outskirts of the city. All three are waiting for permission to be struck Mr. President.

 **Miller:** Then do it. if it prevents an invasion, then do give the order. Operation Sunset is a go.

 **Patterson:** Yes Sir. * _leaves*_

 **Miller:** God forgive me. Forgive us all for the death that is about to be wrought.

 **USS Los Angeles SSBN, 100 Miles Offshore from Japan**

 **Comms:** I have a priority Alert Message from Command Captain!

 **Capt. Walker:** Let's hear it son.

 **Comms:** Message follows: Confirm Weapons Release on Imperial Army and Air Force Garrison outside Tokyo, Japan. Alpha, Omega, Foxtrot, 5, 9, 1, 4 Sierra.

 **XO:** I can confirm message Sir. Launch Order is confirmed for Strike Package Bravo.

 **Capt. Walker:** WEPS, put in the target's coordinates and fire when ready.

 **WEPS:** Locking target now Sir. Trajectory locked and angle of approach is good. Missile is armed and ready for launch.

 **Capt. Walker:** Fire package. * _sub rocks as Strike package leaves the sub and breaks to the surface*_

 **XO:** Time to target: 30 Minutes. God rest their souls the poor bastards...

 **Union Air Force Odin System Control Station, NORAD, Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

 **Odin Operator #1:** Order confirmed for Weapons Release on the following targets: Kobe, Japan and Yokohama, Japan. Secondary confirmation needed.  
 **  
Odin Operator #2:** Secondary Confirmation given. Platform is in position for firing. Beginning countdown. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. * _video feed shows tungsten rods leaving the Odin Platform*_ Strike Package is away. T-minus 1 minute to impact **.  
**  
 _*second scene break to go back to the Imperial Conference*  
_  
 **Imperial Conference, Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Japan, T-minus 3 minutes to N2 Strike**

 **Yamamoto:** Your actions have cost japan dearly Minister! Were it not for the Army's foolish adventure in China, our Empire would not be in grave danger of destruction!

 **Tojo:** Maybe if your precious fleet actually battled the enemy and not cower like scared housewives, then we would be able to defend Japan...* _bunker shakes*_ What?! What is happening?! * _Imperial Guard rushes into the bunker*  
_  
 **Guardsman:** The outskirts of the city...it's in flames. homes, factories, everything! It's gone! You can see the fires glow and the large smoke cloud from everywhere! It's the most terrible looking cloud I have seen! Shaped like a mushroom!

 **Yamamoto:** No...* _Army officer comes into the room*  
_  
 **Army Officer:** Forgive me Your Majesty, assembled ministers but I have grave news.

 **Tojo:** What can be worse than what has happened here...* _is interrupted by a soft but firm voice*_

 **Hirohito:** Minister Tojo, Please, let the young man speak. * _motions towards the officer*_ Please continue Captain.

 **Army Officer:** Your Majesty...Kobe and Yokohama have been destroyed by the enemy.

 **Yamamoto:** Was it be the same weapon used against the city here?

 **Army Officer:** No Admiral sir. What reports we have said a streak of light came from the heavens followed by a loud boom that shattered windows within 50 miles. When the object impacted on the ground, the earth itself buckled and cracked, whole building thrown into the air while the ports have been destroyed. waves are forming right now in Tokyo Bay. Nothing is left of either city and it is unknown how many are dead or missing.

 **Yamamoto:** What terrible power...* _faces Tojo*_ Now do you still claim we can win against the Americans?! They have wiped out two of our cities and greatly damaged Tokyo. They could have killed the Emperor you fool!

 **Tojo:** even if they have such weapons, if they step upon our soil, we will drive the...* _Hirohito cuts him off*  
_  
 **Hirohito:** No Minister. I will not watch as My realm is destroyed, as My people suffer from these cruel weapons. No more. I direct this government, you, My ministers, to contact the American Government and inform them we agree to the terms of surrender they have given. We have lost the war Minister. The enemy we face is far too powerful. I will not see japan in ruins.

 **Tojo:** Your Majesty I...

 **Hirohito:** Further more, I will appoint Admiral Yamamoto as the new Prime Minister. He will assist you all in forming a new government after the surrender. If the Americans wish for me to step down from the Throne as a term for peace I will.

 **Yamamoto:** Your Majesty, the terms that hve been relayed to us say nothing about you being forced from the Throne. In fact, they state you can remain on as Emperor. But I will obey any order you give me Your Majesty.

 **Hirohito:** All of Japan thanks you Admiral, or perhaps I should say Minister. Let us all work to restore peace to the world.

 **Ministers:** Your Majesty. * _all the_ _ministers bow*_

  
 **Excerpt from Memories of a World Gone Mad by Professor John Downing (published March 1998)  
**  
 _With the destruction of Kobe and Yokohama by the Odin Orbital Weapons Platform and the near destruction of Tokyo by the N2 Missile fired at it, Emperor Hirohito commanded his government to agree to the Warsaw Declaration regarding the Surrender of the Empire of Japan. This combined with the Union's invasion of Korea ahead of the Soviets and the early fall of Japan, prevented the Soviets from occupying the northern parts of the Home Islands and Korea, which was a trouble spot for decades in the world the Union came from. Though Stalin was displeased upon hearing the news of the Union's invasion of Korea, he was content with taking Manchuria and Mongolia and parts of Northern China due to the still raging civil war in China proper. Following the Fall of Japan, the Union set to occupy the nation and begin the long process of rebuilding the shattered nation. Within a decade, cities like Kobe and Yokohama were rebuilt to the former glory and the presence of Union Naval and Air Forces in Japan deterred the Soviets from making any moves against the Home Islands in the future. It was at this point the Union focused on ending the war in Europe, as it knew that war with the Soviets was fast approaching. Though as a side note, the Imperial Japanese Navy's last Yamato Class Battleship and the incomplete hull of a third Yamato were transported to California. At the time, most thought the incomplete hull would be scrapped and the Musashi turned into a museum, it came as a surprise when both ships appeared several years later in service of the Union Navy, having been stripped down to a bare hull and given a refit and modern systems, turning them into the first of the new Liberty Class Arsenal Railgun warships. The Musashi was renamed to the Argo and her sister ship, the Shinano renamed to the Odyssey. Both ships made a return trip to the land of the birth and former Grand Admiral Yamamoto was given a tour of both ships, proud of the fact they had been given a new purpose and meaning and was presented with the bow sprite from the now renamed Musashi to be placed in a naval museum._


	52. Valkyrie

**Berlin, Germany, August 15th, 1942/2016**

 **Heydrich:** The Americans have advanced to within 40 miles of the city from the East while the British and French have crossed the Rhine. Our forces in Russia are now completely surrounded by both the Americans, Polish and Soviets. News reports state the Americans and Russians have linked up near the Dnieper River but nothing more was reported afterwards. Also, the Southern Front has collapsed following the bombing raid on Rome. The Italians have pushed through our lines with a zeal that I can only admire, a pity they switched sides just to save their little empire.

 **Himmler:** Indeed a shame. No matter though, Those forces that are retreating back to the north will be needed to stop the Americans and their allies. If we lure them into a drawn out battle in the city and force them to commit higher numbers of troops and equipment, the casualties will mount to a point the American people will demand their government to stop fighting. They are soft like that... _*shouts and muffled gunfire outside the war room as German Army troops rush inside*_ What is the meaning of this?!

 ***** _Rommel walks in with several guards*_ **Rommel:** Mein Fuhrer, in the name of the German people, I am placing you under arrest for crimes against the State.

 **Himmler: *** _shouts at Rommel*_ **HOW DARE YOU?!** **THIS IS TREASON! I'LL SEE YOU SHOT FOR THIS! GUARDS!**

 **Rommel:** I'm afraid they won't be coming Mein Fuhrer. You have done nothing but bring ruin and death upon Germany. You may call me and my fellows traitors but I am loyal to germany and germany alone will judge me for my actions this. * _motions towards the Army troops*_ Seize them both and search them for any poison and weapons. Inform me once the Government District is ours.

 **Army Troopers:** Jawohl Herr Field Marshal * _salutes Rommel and they take Himmler and Heydrich away to search them*  
_  
 **Rommel:** * _looks at Stauffenberg*_ Well Col. Stauffenberg, we have brought an end to this madness at last. I fear the end results of this war may tarnish the honor of the German people but only time will tell. I pray we have done the right thing Colonel.

 **Stauffenberg:** We have saved Germany from damnation and ruin Field Marshal. Whatever happens next is now up to God and the Americans to decide. I've already informed the Communications Officer to send a message to the Americans to our east. We're waiting for a reply.

 **Rommel:** Inform me when they respond to our message. And keep in touch with the others. I feel the SS may attempt to fight back even if we control Berlin.

 **Stauffenberg:** Yes Herr Field Marshal. * _salutes Rommel and leaves*  
_  
 **Rommel:** Now the cars are in your hands now. I wonder how you will respond...

 **White House Oval Office, Washington D.C, August 15th, 1942/2016**

 **Miller:** I want General Macarthur to attend the surrender ceremony in Tokyo when the Montana arrives. First Japan surrendered on the Missouri in our history and now they surrender on the Montana. Two ships from the same era but one built long after the end of a different war now and for a different purpose. Hopefully good old Macarthur don't mind playing second fiddle to George when he arrives, being in command of allied forces with Douglas as his Army counterpart. But tell me, what the hell is going on in Berlin now? the drone feeds and orbital recon is showing German troops taking control of government buildings. Are they trying to get ready for a last stand?

 **Patterson:** No Sir, it seems someone or a group has taken control of Berlin. We received a message from the Desert Fox himself saying that he has placed Himmler under arrest along with the whole of the government. His forces are currently securing the Government District. The 2nd Armored is advancing on Berlin as we speak to occupy the city as Rommel has also ordered his troops to not engage our own, though the SS is still fighting a losing battle.

 **Miller:** Hot damn! had a feeling that clever fox would do something. Seems he was convinced to help with Valkyrie then. I want our boys in Berlin by tomorrow so as to prevent a counter-coup. This is a chance we can't pass up. Now get to it James. I suspect we have a long night or more ahead of us.

 **Patterson:** Sir. * _leaves the Oval Office*  
_  
 **Miller:** And now only one threat remains. How you act now Stalin decides the fate of Russia...* _stares out the window*_

  
 **Private Study of Joseph Stalin, Moscow Kremlin, Moscow, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, August 16th (due to time difference)**

 **Stalin:** This is confirmed by your agents?

 **Beria:** Yes Comrade Secretary-General. The German Army has launched a coup in Berlin and has arrested Himmler and his lackeys. The American's 2nd Armored Division is rushing to take the city as we speak.

 **Stalin:** It would seem my dear Beria we have once again misjudged this President Miller. By striking at the Germans from several points, he has completed destroyed their ability to wage war and will soon take Berlin. Though I hoped we would be the ones to take it, events have moved too fast for us to adjust our planning. Nevertheless, our gains in Manchuria, Mongolia and Northern China will aid in the improvement of the Motherland. Thanks to your agents, we now know where there are ample supplies of oil and other resources that our great nation needs. including a certain mineral need to make new and powerful bombs. How is the research coming along?

 **Beria:** The items we have managed to smuggle out of the Union included research notes, declassified material, books and film, though we had to smuggle out the required equipment to watch the films, they were not strips or rolls of film but what are called "DVDs" and we smuggled out items called DVD players and a personal home theater called a television. We have managed to get the items to work though it was odd at first. We also smuggled out some examples of small arms from the Russia of the other world though not enough to be noticed when crossing the border or Bering Strait.

 **Stalin:** Excellent news to hear my dear Beria. I trust we are studying the items that have been brought back?

 **Beria:** The rifles, pistols and machineguns can be produced in a few years as well as some of the tank and aircraft designs but not until at least late 1945 to early 1946 to be in suitable amounts. The more modern items we brought back are still out of reach for us to reproduce as they require resources we don't have the knowledge or tools to make. But our nuclear physicists are awed by the amount of detailed knowledge many of the research notes have. They stated that it will allow them to not make the mistake of the Russia of the other world and jumpstart our own program. Hopefully by the time the Americans discover what we are doing, we will have a suitable stockpile to counter their forces.

 **Stalin:** You and your agents have done well Beria. Please inform them they have my thanks the the thanks of Mother Russia. The American Government it seems has invited us to attend the surrender ceremony in Berlin once the Germans finally surrender and lay down their arms. We have crushed their forces between our forces and the Americans and Polish. Perhaps after this war is done, we can perhaps see if there any people within the Union and other nations that share our ideology. Surely the poor of the Union would rise up against these capitalists.

 **Beria:** I will have our best agents look into that matter Comrade Secretary-General.

 **Stalin:** Good. Until then, let us enjoy the fact that the war is coming to an end and we can advance Mother Russia's standing in the world. To a bright future!

 **Beria:** A bright future! * _both men enjoy a drink of vodka*_

(The war that follows will be delayed a few years but it's going to happen)


	53. Victory

**USS Montana (Montana Class Guided Missile Battleship), Tokyo Bay, August 26th, 1942/2016, Surrender Ceremony of the Empire of Japan (broadcast live)**

 **Fleet Admiral Vincent:** Should be arriving any moment now Doug. I understand that they're sending Yamamoto to sign the Terms of Surrender alongside the head of the General Staff.

 **Macarthur:** It's still amazes me at how fast we pushed them back across the Pacific. I expected a rough and long campaign all the way here. Guess it's to be expected when you have the high ground and better equipment.

 **Fleet Admiral Vincent:** Indeed that is Doug. What's left of the Imperial Navy is currently being inspected. Most of the ships are too damaged to really save and will be scrapped but the few big gunned ships they have left may see new lives as museums. No sense in destroying what some view as a work of art. Besides, those few battleships and cruisers may just go on to serve Japan in new ways down the road. We have our work cut out for us in helping the Japanese train a new military, one meant to defend the Home Islands and not go invading places. * _sees Japanese Delegation arrive*_ Look sharp Doug, the show's about to start. * _steps forward to the table*_ People of the world, honored Delegates, We are gathered here, representatives of the major warring powers, to conclude a solemn agreement whereby peace may be restored.

The issues involving divergent ideals and ideologies have been determined on the battlefields of the world, and hence are not for our discussion or debate.

Nor is it for us here to meet, representing as we do a majority of the peoples of the earth, in a spirit of distrust, malice, or hatred.

But rather it is for us, both victors and vanquished, to rise to that higher dignity which alone befits the sacred purposes we are about to serve, committing all of our peoples unreservedly to faithful compliance with the undertakings they are here formally to assume.

It is my earnest hope, and indeed the hope of all mankind, that from this solemn occasion a better world shall emerge out of the blood and carnage of the past - a world founded upon faith and understanding, a world dedicated to the dignity of man and the fulfillment of his most cherished wish for freedom, tolerance, and justice.

The terms and conditions upon which surrender of the Japanese Imperial Forces is here to be given and accepted are contained in the _Instrument of Surrender_ now before you.

* _drinks water and places glass down*_

As Supreme Commander for the Allied Powers, I announce it my firm purpose, in the tradition of the countries I represent, to proceed in the discharge of my responsibilities with justice and tolerance, while taking all necessary dispositions to insure that the terms of surrender are fully, promptly, and faithfully complied with.

I now invite the representatives of the Emperor of Japan and the Japanese government and the Japanese Imperial General Headquarters to sign the Instrument of Surrender at the places indicated. * _motions towards the table*_ Prime minister Yamamoto, if you would be sign on behalf of the Japanese Government.

 _*Yamamoto signs his name to the terms of surrender*  
_  
General, Kuribayashi, if you would sign for the Imperial General Staff

 _*General Kuribayashi signs his name to the Terms of Surrender*_

Will the Representive of the republic of China please sign?

 _*Chinese representative signs*  
_  
Will the Representive of Great Britain sign?  
 _  
*General Percival sign*  
_  
Will the Representive of France please sign?

 _*French Representive signs*  
_  
(skip forward sa that is going to make this whole thing a giant wall of text and i rather avoid that...)

 _*last Allied representative signs their name?  
_  
 **Fleet Admiral Vincent:** I will now sign on behalf of the Union * _signs name*_ General Macarthur, if you would sign your name please*

 **Macarthur:** Thank you George * _takes pen and signs name*  
_  
 **Fleet Admiral Vincent:** Let us pray that peace now be restored to the world, and that God will preserve it always.

These proceedings are closed.  
 _  
*press cameras record the scene and take pictures*_

  
 **White House Oval Office**

 **Patterson:** * _watching the proceedings on TV*_ Think someone should tell Macarthur that was his speech in our world?

 **Miller:** God no. The man had an ego the size of planets then and if he knew that was a speech he made in our history, it would just inflate it even more. Best to leave that information unsaid James.

 **Patterson:** Duly noted Mr. President


	54. Remember, Remember, the 5th of November

**(** this is a timeskip to get to the Russo-American War so bear with me)

 **Conference Room #1, Meeting of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Pentagon, Arlington, VA, November 5th, 1945/2019**

 **Patterson:** Gentlemen, I've informed the President of the status of all our forces currently overseas and the recent recon we've done over Russia. Needless to say, he agree with the assessment we've all made.

 **Vincent:** I knew the Russians were taking a gamble but Jesus...did they honestly think we won't see what they're doing? I mean for Christ's sake, we know the locations of every damn mine they have and they think we wouldn't find them? At least the Russians we dealt with had a brain after a few years.

 **Johnston:** Regardless, the fact remains. The Soviets are starting to work on a nuclear weapon. This is something that cannot be allowed at any cost and the people still remember the events of 1945. If anything, they want Stalin's head on a pike. What did the President say?

 **Patterson:** Same thing he told the Soviet ambassador: We know you're working on a nuclear weapon and wish to inform you that you are to cease all work at once or suffer the consequences. Needless to say, the Soviet ambassador said that if thy were working on such a device, it is merely for the security of the Motherland. He then stormed out of the White House soon after.

 **Patton IV:** My God, they must think we're stupid! We've been here in this world for going on four years and they still think they can hide shit from us? They may be able to do that with the rest of world but not us! Jesus Christ...

* _all the men in the room nod in agreement*  
_  
 **Patterson:** Therefore, Operation Siberian Twilight will be launched in 72 Hours, targeting the mines they need to complete the device. If they still try then all options are on the table. The President however has stated that culture sites are to be exempt from targeting when possible so St. Petersburg sadly will not be targeted by an orbital strike and neither will Moscow. They will be targeted instead by airstrikes, missiles and if needed, N2 strikes. We destroy their means of transportation, communications and war making ability. If they can't supply their forces in the field then the war would be over in hopefully half a war, barring any setbacks.

 **Smith:** And if they don't throw the towel in by that point?

 **Patterson:** Then we return the favor to Moscow...just as they did with their agents to Washington

 **Moscow Kremlin, Moscow, USSR, Private Study of Joseph Stalin, November 6th, 1945/2019**

 **Stalin:** The Americans discovered our programs Beria! How?! Explain to me how they have detailed information regarding our plans!

 **Beria:** I am not certain Comrade Secretary-General! There is no possible way they have planted agents in our midst! And we have taken extra precautions to hide the test site and mines we have! No amount of aerial recon would have found them unless they have something else that can detect the drilling and movements!

 **Stalin:** Regardless Beria, they have demanded we stop our programs or they will attack! At lest tell me we have rearmed our forces with the new equipment! And our new planes as well!

 **Beria:** Those should be completed with in a month Comrade Secretary-General! We may be able to complete a small device before then in the event the Americans attack and cross the border with Poland.

 **Stalin:** Good. At least we can salvage something from this mess. I have no intention of giving into their demands. If they invade the Motherland, they will suffer the same fate as the Nazis. No force can withstand winter and the Germans got within 20 miles of the city before we threw them back. And now we have better equipment than we did four years ago. Surely it would cause the Americans no end of grief and problems to supply their forces over such a large distance. Have the needed preparations ready in the event they strike. We will make them pay a heavy price for such an action.

 **Beria:** At once Comrade Secretary-General! * _leaves*  
_  
 **Stalin:** Damned Americans...Damn you Miller...we will see who is the last man standing. Your forces will pay a heavy price indeed...


	55. If you want Peace, Prepare for War (1)

**White House Situation Room, November 7th, 1945/2019**

 **Miller:** So they rejected the demands then?  
 **  
Humboldt:** Yes Sir. They said they will do what is needed to protect their nation. At this point, there's nothing more we can do talks wise.

 **Miller:** So be it then. * _looks at Patterson:_ James...Operation Siberian Twilight is to be launched at once. Hit their test site and the mines. Limit contamination but make sure those sites can't be used for a long while.

 **Patterson:** Yes Mr. President. I'll call Travis at once. Odin is is command and baby and he'll get the job done.

 **Miller:** See to it James and Godspeed.

 **Patterson:** Sir. * _leaves room to contact Odin Command*_

 **Union Air Force Odin Command Center**

 **Travis:** So it's the real deal then? We're hitting the Soviets?

 **Patterson(vid phone):** That we are Paul. President wants three rods at each of the targets, to make damn sure they're out of commission for a long time to come.

 **Travis:** Then it's settle...* _sighs*_ Though I must confirm this of course so I'll need the codes confirming it.

 **Patterson(vid phone):** Sending confirmation now Paul.

 **Travis:** I have them codes confirming such an order James, God save the Russkies...cuz we're about to get 75 years worth of payback.

 **Patterson:** That we are. Now give your command their orders. We're to drive the point home to the Russians. If they want to fight back then it's the own graves they'll dig.

 **Travis:** Yes Sir. * _ends call*_ Is the Odin System ready for mission?

 **Odin Operator #1:** System is in place General sir. Payloads are armed and ready for drop.

 **Travis:** Input the targets for strike package, the main russian nuclear research site and uranium mines. Three packages each.

 **Odin Operator #2:** Targets are locked in. System is prime and ready on your go.

 **Travis:** Commence launch.

 **Odin Operator #1:** Packages are away. T-minus to 2 mintues to impact

* _video feed shows the targets and the strike packages entering the upper atmosphere*_

 **Odin Operator #2*** T-minus 60 seconds to impact.

 **Travis:** When this fight is over...maybe we can finally obtain that age old dream of peace without fear...just maybe

 **Odin Operator #1:** Impact.

 _video feeds show the impact and the total destruction of the targets*_

 __

 _(AN: By the pricking of my thumbs...Something Wicked this way Comes)_


	56. Onslaught

**Polish-Soviet Border, November 9th, 1945/2019  
**  
Maj. Porter sat in the barracks located at FOB Prescott reading the mail he had received earlier that morning when a Lance Corporal by the name of Davis came into the barrack and started walking towards him. "Think those damned russians will try something Sarge? After what happened, most of the townsfolk are clearing out." Davis said. "In this line of work kid, expect the unexpected. Stalin may be crazy enough to try something. What that something is, I haven't a clue." Porter replied. Just as Davis was getting ready to reply back, the sound of distant thunder rolled over them and before both Porter and Davis could react, artillery shells had started slamming into the surrounding area. Screams filled the air as orders were shouted through the loudspeaker and radios as more more shells landed around the FOB and inside of it. Porter dusted himself off and though dazed, looked towards the Russian side of the border and could see trucks, troops and tanks coming towards the FOB. AS this registered in his mind, rockets slammed into the Soviet formation, stopping it cold but the Soviet troops still pressed on. Porter looked around for his commanding officer and saw him dead nearby and knew the FOB was doomed and seeing no one else above his rank, ordered the men to set charges and destroy what equipment could not be taken. "Better scrap metal than being used by the Soviets" Porter thought. With that completed, Porter hopped into a Bobcat Armored Truck and the troops in the FOB departed to fight another day, know that the Soviet assault was doomed to fail but knew when it was time to pull back and regroup.

 **White House Situation Room, November 8th, 1945/2019  
**  
"What's the damage James? How big is this assault? President Miller asked of his Chief of the Joint staff James Patterson. "We've counted at least 30 divisions along a wide front from the aerial and orbital recon but have so far stopped them cold. Seems Stalin thinks an overwhelming assault will force us back a far bit seeing how he's got new toys." Patterson stated. "What kind of equipment we looking at? Cold War equipment?" Miller asked. "Mostly stuff that they had at the end of WW2 in our history and some early Cold War stuff. Nothing that can even touch our stuff. When the attack started, several FOBs had to be abandoned and the equipment in them destroyed. Didn't want the Soviets getting any of our stuff to study or get intel. there's been reports of naval engagements in the Baltic by 2nd Fleet and 3rd Fleet but no damage on our end. The Soviets on the other hand...they lost half their ships they sent out to harrass our ships, one was a Kirov battlecruiser, not the missile kind but the gun cruiser. The New Jersey sent it to bottom from 80 miles away with that main gun of hers and the Soviet Pacific Fleet was engaged by the Ohio and Maine and their task forces. they had one carrier in their whole navy and now it's burning in Vladivostok. total loss from what the recon showed." Patterson informed the President. Miller sighed upon hearing the news and nodded his head to Patterson to keep going. "Also, the British have given their support and have declared war on the Soviets as well but most likely won't commit forces in bulk until next year as they're still retooling and upgrading most of their forces, even with our help. Same with the Poles but that's understandable. Patterson went on. "And the Soviet nuclear program? Did we at least prevent them from building a test weapon? If they built a test device, then that makes things all the more dangerous James. They could detonate the damn thing on the frontline and cause massive casualties or worse. They're crazy enough to try anything when backed into a corner." Miller told Patterson and took a drink of water before he went on "God forbid they get a wild hair up their ass and sneak it through our lines and then set it off, even if it's s small nuke. That's still a nightmare we don't want happening. I want all available satellites and every bit of recon we can do to see if they have built a test device. If we find out they have, I don't care if you have to send in 1,00 Berets but secure that damned thing before it's too late." Miller finished. "Yes Sir Mr. President. And to remind you Sir, that summit with Churchill is coming up next month on the subject of nuclear weapons. The current mood in the UK is do they really need them but it never hurts to twist some arms and show them the horrors of such weapons and why we banned them in our world." Patterson replied before saluting and leaving the room. Miller watched him go and then stared outside and sighed again. "At least This is my last term. 16 years of this is too much for one guy to handle at times. At least Robert is up to the job. But I can't help but have this feeling of dread...like something terrible is going to happen. Hopefully that's all it is, a feeling...and nothing else." Miller said to himself as it started to rain in the late afternoon sunlight.

 **Murmansk, Soviet Union, November 9th, 1945/2019**

  
A train pulled into the Naval Port of Murmansk in the dead of night, no lights shone from it's windows or cargo cars and armed soldiers offloaded from the flatcar in the middle as a crane lifted a large object off and placed it on a truck. No one dared asked what the cargo was due to all the Commissars and high ranking officers and Party officials. Though many of them wonder why an elderly gentlemen was with them all and giving orders to the work crew handing the strange object as it was carefully loaded onto yet another truck. For many of them they had seen too much and would disappear over several days but those lucky few that lived could only shiver at the sights of the crazed looks many of the party officials had and the hopefully expression of the elderly man. They would come to regret seeing those smiles and looks years later when they would discover just what it was that night they escorted to the port. For the Devil has many friends and this evil genie was a dear friend indeed...


	57. Armored Fist, Shattered Dreams

**Outskirts of Smolensk, Soviet Union, November 10th, 1945/2019  
**  
Sergeant Alexi Popov looked out from the turret of his IS-7 heavy tank and gazes at the assembled tanks and armored cars of the 32nd Guards Tank Army and allowed a small smiles to grace his lips. "Surely these tanks can handle whatever the Americans throw at us." He thought to himself. He went back down into the turret and Clp. Sokolov grinned back. Both men had fought against the Germans and helped push them back from the gates of Moscow and surely they could do it again to the Americans. As both men and the rest of the crew wondered when they would be ordered to move out, a siren blared, warning of an air raid. Popov poked his head out of the turret once more and saw Anti Air Guns aiming at incoming fighter bombers, what the Americans called the Avenger and it's counterpart the warthog. He could see why both planes had been named as such but pushed such thoughts from his mind as tank after tank started to explode in flames. "Gets us moving Sokolov or we are dead men!" popov shouted to Sokolov and the great lumbering tank lurched forward as Sokolov struggled to get the tank to safety. Just as the tank was moving, Popov turned around and saw an American fighter-bomber coming towards them. Before he could shout, the tank suddenly lurched to the side and he was thrown clear of the turret. Dazed, he could only look on in horror as Sokolov and the rest of the crew jumped from the burning screaming and on fire, smoke filling the air as the rest of the tanks and trucks lay twisted and burning. He could only wonder how the Americans had found them through the cloud cover before slipping into unconsciousness as the screams and cries of the wounded and dying filled his ears.

 **RAF Northolt, Greater London Area, Great Britain, November 9th (late evening), 1945/2019**

Air Force One came to a stop after a long and bumpy flight from Andrews Air Force Base and President Miller, along with his Vice President Robert Howard Lincoln, who would become the next President of the Union come January after Miller informed the nation he was stepping down and called for elections. "Don't worry so much about things Michael, Whatever the world throws at us, we'll weather it., just as we have since 41. Besides, was our world so different?" Lincoln spoke to Miller. "that may be but we didn't have to fight a world war and then the Soviets. I can't help but feel this sense of foreboding in the back of my mind. Like something is going to happen and there's nothing we can do to stop it, even with all our advances, fate still has a way of playing a cruel hand. Maybe it's just the years starting to take their on me is all." Miller told Lincoln. As both men made their way across the runway to the waiting cars, a British Official walked forward. "Greetings Mr. President, Mr. Vice President, I am Foreign Secretary Ernest Bevin and I wish to welcome you both to the United Kingdom once more. Prime Minister Atlee has been informed of your arrival and we can begin the meeting once you have settled in as I'm sure it was a bumpy flight. Nasty storm over the North Atlantic according to the reports." Bevin informed Miller. "A little bumpy but I've had worst as a sailor in the Navy. It's the seas that take a toll on your body after a while, what with all the rolling and the waves crashing against the hull. But i digress Mr. Bevin. Please inform Prime Minister Atlee that I would be happy to meet with him in the coming days once things are settled in as I'm sure you're aware of our war against the Soviets now. I do look forward to the talks regarding nuclear power and the related topics once the begin." Miller replied. Bevin nodded and went back to the car he had arrived in as Miller and Lincoln entered the armored limo and headed to the Union Embassy, stil located in what was the US of this world's embassy. Both men and their wives had dinner and turned in for the evening, unaware of the events to come in the coming days.


	58. Rolling Thunder, Sinister Plans

**3rd Armored Division, 40 Miles south of Smolensk, Lead Abrams** ** _Patton's Ghost_** **, November 14th, 1945/2019  
**  
Lt. Marks looked through the Commander's hatch and peered into the night, scanning for the remains of the Red Army's 32nd Guards Tank Army that had scattered after the air attack made by the Avengers and Warthogs of the 254th Ground Attack Wing. Looking to the far right, he saw on the night vision scope several tanks and trucks moving to towards them. "Jones! Targets to our right, range 2500 Yards. Light the bastards up before they get wise to us." Marks ordered his gunner. "Gun loaded! And...Round away!" the gunner, Jones shouted over the comms as Marks watch the lead Soviet tank explode, taking a hapless truck with it and several infantry. Marks listened into the comms as the rest of the platoon engaged the soviet formation. "Gunner, target at our 12 o'clock! Range: 3000 Yards! Fire when you have the big bastard lined up!" Marks ordered again. "Shot out!" Jones again shouted over the coms as the IS-7 that was just in his sights blossomed into a fireball, the turret sent flying into the air and crushing a truck with troops unlucky enough to be nearby. "Poor bastards. Never had a chance did they?" Marks said to himself. Just then he saw the tank to his right, the _Lucky Devil_ get hit in the tracks by a IS-7 to their left. Before Marks could give the order to engage it, the Soviet tank exploded, the _Lucky Devil_ having returned fire and taking it out. Marks nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the _Lucky Devil_ taking out the offending enemy tank but watch ed with horror as three Bradley IIIs were taken out by a concealed AT gun. Moments later, a shot from the _Patton's Ghost_ took out the AT gun and crew and Jones began speaking on the internal comms. "Son of bitch! Saw him too late LT. But by God the bastards won't be firing again anytime soon now!" Jones finished as Marks looked out his sights and saw the Soviet formation retreating from the are, broken and smashed. 'This is just the start boys. The only way this war ends is when we're driving into Moscow. We can mourn later, we have a job to do." marks stated grimly as the rest of the platoon and division advanced towards Smolensk.

 **Moscow Kremlin, Private Study of Secretary-General Joseph Stalin, November 15th, 1945/2019 (One day after the encirclement of Smolensk and near destruction of the 32nd Guards Tank Army)  
**  
"I want General Konev arrested at once! the defense of Smolensk was his responsibility and he has failed not on me but Mother Russia! How are we to defeat the Americans if we lost Smolensk Beria?! It is the lynchpin of our defenses and now I hear reports of the American Navy blockading Leningrad and moving in from Finland! What do you have to say for this screwup Beria?!" Stalin roared at Beria, demanding an answer. 'What agents we had near the border with Finland Comrade Secretary-General have not reported in for several days. I fear they may have been discovered and silenced by the American's own Intelligence groups or Special Forces." Beria stuttered in response and fear. "And you have told me time and time again they are the best! And What is this meeting I have heard about from agents in Britain? The American President and Vice President are in London to meet with the British Prime Minister Beria. How is it my own sources reported this before your own? Do I need to _replace_ you?" Stalin said to Beria in a low and threatening voice. "No Comrade Secretary-General! My agents have reported the same to me as well and I was just about to inform you of it. It would appear the Americans are talking with the British regarding nuclear weapons. I am not certain if it means the Americans are helping them or not but I do have one other thing to report about the meeting." Beria informed Stalin. "Oh? And what is that Beria? I take it you have a plan ready for this meeting?" Stalin said. "Yes Comrade Secretary-General. We have managed to smuggle in a team of our new Special Forces nto Britain and are waiting for the meeting to start. Once it does, they can strike at the meeting and hopefully decapitate the American's leadership for the time being." beria replied with a hopeful smile. "I see. It is a good thing you have told me this Beria or I would have you shot for your stupidity and bumbling failures. Now then...what of our little present for the Americans? Is it still enroute to New York?" Stalin questioned Beria. "yes Comrade Secretary-General. It should arrive by either the end of the week or next week at the latest. If it succeeds, we can bluff the Americans into believing we have more and ready to destroy more cities." Beria finished with a slight grin. "Good! Good! With the loss of such a important city and port, it will cripple them for a time and then we repel this invasion of our glorious Soviet Union! Keep me informed of the plans we have made and Beria? If you fail at this...I will have you shot. Is that understood?" Stalin told Beria, who nodded quickly. "Now go Beria. Get out of my sight." Beria then left the room hastily as Stalin stood alone smoking his pipe, the only sound being the clock on the mantelpiece chiming.

 **North Atlantic Ocean, November 13th, Disguised Russian freighter flying Swedish flag  
**  
A lone freighter sailed through the cold winter night, on course to New York, the crew unaware of their deadly cargo. Though some wondered what was inside the large container, they dared not go near due to the armed guards. As the night wore on, the ship sailed through the waters of the cold North Atlantic, never changing course and sailing to a fate that the crew and countless thousands did not deserve. The outcome of such a supposed uneventful trip would haunt thousands for years to comes and unleash a hatred not seen for generations. The Union and the nations of it's old world worked hard to keep this evil genie bottled up and soon and with grave results no man could foresee, it was about to be unleashed on the very nation that had invented it long ago in its own world...and the results would be horrifying.


	59. The Sacred War

**New York City, November 20th, 1945/2019, 8:20 AM  
**  
Sara Mitchelson was busy getting her kids ready for school as her husband David was getting breakfast ready for their family. The TV had the news switched on reporting the war in Russia and how Union forces had encircled the 24th Shock Infantry Army in Stalingrad and the Navy was bombarding Vladivostok and Leningrad, though the palaces in Leningrad had not been hit. Sara and her family had visited St. Petersburg before some years before the Event happened. Though she felt sorry for the Russian people, she and many others she talked to agreed they had no one to blame but themselves. As their apartment was near the harbor, the family had a commanding view of Lower Manhattan, Governors Island and the Statue of Liberty. She looked out the window and notices several ships coming into the port, most likely to offload some cargo or pick some up when she heard a knock at the door. Turning from the window and heading the door, she was thrown to the floor as a large explosion shook the building and then a bright light filled the room before the windows shattered the roof caved in from the blast. Sara and her family were the lucky ones as countless thousands would die from either burns, internal bleeding or radiation sickness. Down the in central park, a group of school children managed to seek shelter in a underground public bathroom as they had taken a field trip for the day. All over New York, Police, Firefighters and military personnel from the nearby Fort July, which had weathered the nuclear blast, fought to put out fires, recover the dead and dying and save the wounded. Those in Upper Manhattan that saw the flash and smoke shouted and rushed to get out of the city but many more rushed into the lower part of the city to save their fellow New Yorkers. Their bravery and actions would be honored several years after the attack and would show the spirit of New York. Once word had spread of the nuclear attack in New York City, and without needing orders, the Union Army quickly mobilized and began to search every port in junction with the navy. For the time being, no ships were allowed to leave or enter the Union. The nation was under lockdown.

 **London, United Kingdom, November 20th, 1945/2019 2:30 PM  
**  
President Miller took a drink of water as he listened to Prime Minister Atlee give his speech regarding the recent events in Russian and Great Britain's commitment to maintaining world peace and working with the Union to ensure the production of nuclear weapons was prevented. As Miller listened to Atlee, a Secret Service agent came over to the President and whispered into his ear. "Mr. President, there's been an attack in New York. It's best if we get you to safety NOW." The agent told Miller. "What kind of attack and how bad is the damage?" Miller asked, dreading the reply. "Nuclear sir. the Port of New York is gone and Lower Manhattan has been badly damaged. We're still trying to get more information but we need to get you and the Vice President to safety **NOW** sir." The agent replied. Miller stood up, being noticed by Atlee who looked concerned and spoke to him. "Mr. President, is something the matter? You look as though you've seen a ghost." Atlee asked. "Forgive me Prime Minister but I must interrupt you for a moment. I have just been informed of an attack in New York City. The attack has done great damage and taken the lives of countless thousands and the attack is nuclear in nature. I fear the Soviet union has built a test device and smuggled into the port by freighter. My security detail has informed me that it is best if Vice President Lincoln and myself be taken somewhere safe at once." Miller finished. Just as Atlee was forming a reply, an explosion shook the room as smoke filled the air. The Secret Service at once took the President and Vice President from the room, being followed by the Prime Minister's detail. Suddenly an agent was hit by gunfire and the rest went to ground, dragging the VP and President with them. Miller watched as what appeared to Special Forces armed with clones of AKs and other Soviet weapons made their way towards them before opening fire on the nearby security detail for the British Prime Minister. before they could fire on the Secret Service, they were fired upon from behind as more agents came into the building and gunned them down. Once the last attacker was down, the Chief Agent called for a sound off and then got on the radio to have the armored trucks brought around. "What of Prime Minister Atlee? What's his condition?" Miller asked Agent Lawson, the Head of his security detail. 'Mr. President, from what I've learned, the Prime Minister is down. His condition is critical and I don't think he will make it. But we need to get you and the VP out of here and now." Lawson told him and then began to escort him and Lincoln to the trucks and loaded them into them. More military trucks and armored cars showed up to escort the President to an undisclosed location provided by the British Government. Once things had died down, Miller contacted Patterson, Chief of the Joint Staff. "James, I want every bomber we have loaded up, every sub ready to launch their weapons and I want Odin prepared for bombardment. I want the Russians to understand that we'll hit them so hard, there won't be one stone unturned. But I want Moscow to be semi-intact...I want that bastard Stalin alive. I want to whole of the Soviet government alive. Is that understood General?" Miller spoke to the video screen showing General Patterson. 'Crystal clear Mr. President. Just so I'm to understand, the Carthage Protocol is to enacted?" Patterson inquired. "Yes. The Carthage Protocol is to be enacted at once. Make them understand that by the end of this war...Russia will be but a memory and will never reunited or recover for a long time to come James." Miller stated with a grim look on his face. Patterson nodded on the screen and went off screen to give the order before returning some moments later. "I can confirm Mr. President that the Carthage Protocol has now been enacted. Also, no other nuclear weapons have been discovered. The one they did have was small but still caused an unholy amount of damage to Lower Manhattan. We're looking into how they got it into the port without being detected. But my theory is they must have shielded just right without even knowing how to." Patterson finished. "Regardless how they got in James, countless thousands of Americans are dead. I want a broadcast in the clear directed towards the Russians. I want them to know just how fucked they are." Miller told Patterson. "What will the message be Mr. President?" Patterson asked. "Something from the Bible. I think this one suits it rather well: Dear friends, never take revenge. Leave that to the righteous anger of God. For the Scriptures say, "I will take revenge; I will pay them back," says the LORD." Miller finished. Patterson nodded and then the screen went dark, signalling the end of the call. Miller, exhausted from hearing the news of the attack in New York and the attempted assassination of both him and the Vice President, closed his eyes and passed out in the chair. It would be hours before anyone would wake him from his sleep and inform him of the amount of dead and wounded in New York.

 **Unencrypted Transmission to the Government of the Soviet Union and Red Army High Command**

 _Dear friends, never take revenge. Leave that to the righteous anger of God. For the Scriptures say, "I will take revenge; I will pay them back," says the LORD._

  
( Won't be much longer til we get to the end of this war. but the Soviet Union won't last long, either the Union takes Stalin out or someone in the Red Army's High Command stages a coup. regardless, it won't save the USSR)


	60. If you want Peace, Prepare for War (2)

**Kremlin, Moscow, USSR, November 21st, 1945/2019  
**  
The mood in around the Stalin's study was joyful to say the least. After countless setbacks, the Soviet Union had dealt what they thought was a crippling blow to the Union. Many thought the American people would demand their government to sue for peace least more such attack occur. What they did not know was the American people had made a demand of the Union Government but not one of peace but justice. Unaware of the near biblical strikes to come, the Soviet leaderships laughed and mocked the recent message the Union had sent that quoted the Bible. Suddenly, and without warning, the night sky around Moscow lit up as several N2s hit the outskirts of the city, targeting factories, troop formations, defenses and other vital infrastructure. Missiles fired from the Union Navy and Air Force struck targets in the city itself, some hitting the Kremlin, others hitting the headquarters for the Soviet Forces. While Moscow was being bombed, cities such as Stalingrad and Saratov and many others in Russia were subjected to repeated Odin and N2 strikes, while places such as Leningrad and Vladivostok subject ti limited missile strikes and surrounded by the Union Army and Marines. By the end of the this two hour bombardment, chaos reigned throughout the Soviet Union. Though much of the Soviet leadership had survived, all means of communications with the outside world had been cut and reports that did get through stated the Union Army's 3rd Army and 10th Army were advancing towards Moscow. A grim mood settle over the city as what military leadership was left alive had to act quickly. The Long Night had begun.

 **Speech by Winston Churchill following the attacks on New York City and London  
**  
 _All over the world, millions mourn the deaths of countless thousands in New York, a symbol of American might and freedom. The Statue of Liberty, that shining beacon of Hope, in ruins in the harbor, the great skyscrapers set ablaze of half toppled to the ground in Lower Manhattan and the once great harbor reduces to cinders and ash. On the heels of this dastardly attack, Soviet agents attempted to murder the President of the Union along with the Vice President. Though they failed and I thank God they did, they have murdered my dear friend and our Prime Minister, Clement Attlee. He was a kind man and a loyal friend and he will be sorely missed. But we must go on my friends. We must show the vile Reds that our will is not broken, that our hope is not lost. We shall lend our strength to our American cousins and aid them in their hour of need, just as they aided us against the Nazi horde. We march in lockstep for the cause of liberty and freedom of all people and we shall prevail, with God as our guide._

  
 **Excerpt from a World Gone Mad by Professor John Downing (published March 1998)  
**  
 _The nuclear attack on New York City and the attack on President Miller and Vice President Lincoln in London proved the final nail in the coffin for the Soviet Union and Russia as a whole. Though still reeling from the devastating attack on New York, the Federal Government shutdown all ports and air space in the Union and ordered the Corps of Engineers and FEMA to deploy at once to the affected areas of New York. Though the damage was great, by the end of 1954, the damage would largely repaired or rebuilt, with the Statue of Liberty being rededicated in 1976 on the Fourth of July. The rage and anger felt by the American people was great and many called for the destruction of Russia. Though unaware, such an event took place a day after the attacks in New York and London. Several cities throughout Russia were subjected to massive strikes by the Odin Weapons Platform and N2 Strikes, while Moscow, Leningrad and Vladivostok subject to limited N2 and missile strike. Such strikes were meant to pave the way for the capture of these cities mostly intact and served to sever all lines of communications with the outside world. Declassified documents 60 years years after the war's end revealed that the Union's plan to strip Russia of every bit of industry, enacting a plan that was to be used on Germany following the Second World War of it's world. By the end of the Soviet-American War, roughly 70% or more of the industry of Russia was destroyed by strikes and Russia broke apart once the war ended. The Union Government, wanting to keep the new Russian nations from ever reuniting again, installed puppet leaders or enforce a strict set of rules on the new russian nations that were set up in the western and central parts of the former Soviet Union. The reformed Russian Empire in the west and a rump Soviet Union that formed in central Russia. Eastern Russian was taken by the Union and renamed the New Siberian Territory with it's capital located in Vladivostok. Leningrad, renamed to St. Petersburg was nominally part of the reformed Russian Empire but was controlled by the Union, same with Moscow, as the Union would never allow these two cities to be the seats of power of any Russian nation again. Following the war and a revolt by the remaining leaders of the Soviet High Command, the Soviet Leadership was put on trials for War Crimes though Stalin was noticeably missing. Some say that he managed to escape to the former Central Asian parts of the old Soviet union, others say he was killed while being "arrested" by Marshal Zhukov and the Red Army. No one will ever really know what happen to Stalin after the war and it is best it remains unknown. The Central Asian nations that formed part of the Soviet Union were granted independence by the Union along with the Ukraine as those nations were spared the damage that befell Russia proper and would go on to form friendly relations with the Union and be allied with it. The Union would spend the next 30 odd years rebuilding the shattered cities of Russia but had ensured that no one Russian nation would have rise to threaten it or the world again._


	61. Screaming Eagles Lead the Way

**Kremlin, Moscow USSR, November 22nd, 1945/2019 6:30 AM  
**  
"Comrade Secretary-General! Are you injured?!" shouted a Kremlin Guard, shifting through the wreckage of what was the private study of Joseph Stalin. As the guard searched through the wreckage and bodies, he stumbled upon the crushed remains of Lavrentiy Beria under a piece of the roof, the man's eyes open in shock. As the guard began to lose hope of finding Stalin alive, a barely audible groan came from under a bookshelf. Rushing over to it, the guard lifted it up and under it was Stalin, his uniform covered in soot in spots but no noticeable injuries. "Comrade Secretary, Thank God you're alive! We must hurry and get you to safety!" The guard exclaimed. "A true Communist does not put faith in an invisible man in the sky comrade. It will take much more than that to kill the Man of Steel." Stalin told the guard. The guard, beaming with pride helped Stalin from the ruined room and downstairs as more soldiers appeared. Leading them was Marshal Zhukov and his fellow Marshal Konev. Before the guard could ask what was happening, one of the men with Zhukov shot him in the head, the poor man's body falling to the floor without a faint thud. "What is the meaning of the Marshal?! Have you finally showed your true colors and become a pawn of the Americans?!" Stalin spat out towards Zhukov."Not at all _Comrade Secretary-General._ I have the best interest of Mother Russia in mind. More than can be said about you! Due to your actions, Russia is bleeding more than she can bear! Out cities in ruins, or land and homes being destroyed by weapons the mind cannot understand! Whole cities almost removed from the map! And for what?! For your ego, your lust for power?! You're no better than the Tsars were you monster!" Zhukov shouted back. Stalin lunged for the Marshal at this remark and before he could reach him, the sound of automatic gunfire filled the air as the soldiers with Zhukov fired at Stalin. Stalin fell to the ground but still alive and staring at the Marshal as he approached. "Dasvidaniya Comrade Stalin. May your soul roast in Hell and name cursed for generations to come." Zhukov told him before shooting him in the head, the body falling over on it's back." Get this scum out of my sight. Toss it in the gutter if you have to destroy it. It doesn't matter which. Konev," Zhukov called for his fellow Marshal "We have to plan our next move. It will only be a matter of time before the Americans..."Zhukov trialed off as he heard the roar of jet planes overhead and rushed outside and looked to the still early morning sky and was horrified to see what appeared to be hundreds of transports and fighters flying overhead. Air Raid sirens blared as he looked on, watching as parachute after parachute opened, dropping both men and equipment in and around Moscow. The distant roar of tank engines coming to life told him the city defense were mobilizing but the sights of the American tanks dropping from the sky told his worst fear. A soldier ran up to out of breath and he asked him what was happening. "Marshal Zhukov sir! The Americans...the Americans are landing everywhere! They taken the railway junctions and major roads leading to the city center and are marching towards the downtown areas! And Sir, there's a large force of tanks and troops coming this way as well! What do we do?!" the soldier cried for orders. "There is nothing we can do but fight for as long as we can hope that we can get reinforcements before the Americans grow in numbers." Zhukov replied, as even more parachutes filled the morning sky.

 **101st Airborne Division, 506th Regiment, Recon Element heading towards the Kremlin, 7:55 AM  
**  
"Never thought we'd be the ones leading the charge into Moscow that's for damn sure!" Sgt. Ryan shouted of the sound of the Bison Armored Truck as they drove down the street along the Moskva River. "How many times are you gonna say that in the span of an hour George? You've only repeated it like ten or twenty times now. We know, Jesus Christ. At least keep an eye for any Russians heading that way as well. Kremlin's a fortress and our orders are to secure it as intact as possible. Well, as intact as cruise missiles, arty and rockets allow." Capt. Upham replied back to Ryan. As the recon Element of the 506th followed the river, they looked out over it and saw just how badly damaged the city was. Building still burned from the N2 strikes and cruise missiles fired by the navy and Air Force and the earlier bombing raid caused even more. Several bridges over the river the 101st was supposed to secure had been taken out by all the bombs falling on the city, which told Upham that the Defense Department was serious about ending the threat the Soviets posed to the world for good. But when they had raided several of the government buildings still intact, all the found was papers and files on the floors as it appeared many had fled the city and headed east into Central Russia, most likely to Krasnoyarsk or Yakutsk, places that hadn't been bombed to the stone age yet by the Air Force and would most likely be left alone as the Government saw no point in wasting resources in taking those parts of Russia from the Soviets. "Let the bastards freeze out there. I won't shed one tear for them." Upham said to himself. As the convoy got closer to the Kremlin, they stopped two miles from it down it the river as they saw the Soviets preparing for one last fight for it. Upham got on the radio and informed Gen. Nellis of the situation. Nellis told him to hold his current position and wait for further orders as he had just been ordered to hold in place. Upham put the radio back down and watched the Russians through his binoculars and saw them manning machineguns and at least one AT gun, something that the Bison Armored Truck would shrug off from this range but he wanted to play it safe and so had the convoy move back down the river and settle in for a wait and see type standoff.


	62. A More Perfect Union

**Kremlin Courtyard, Red Army Command Post, November 23rd, 1945/2019  
**  
"And just what are the terms of surrender your government is demanding?" Marshal Zhukov asked of the Union officer standing before who had arrived under an agreement to hold discussions with him under a recent cease fire ordered by him several hours ago. Zhukov was prepared for the worse once he had received word no reinforcements would be arriving for Moscow and after seeing the Union 3rd Army and 6th Army on the city's outskirts. "The terms are simple Marshal. The Soviet Union will surrender unconditionally to the Union and its allies, all Soviet forces are to lay down their arms and report to the nearest Union or allied force to hand over themselves for processing. All stockpiles of weapons, ammunition, equipment and any stockpiles of chemical weapons. The Soviet Government will also cede control of what is European Russia, the Far East of Russia and relocate to Yakutsk and have control of Central Russia up to the Urals and the Uchur River that borders Khabarovsk Krai. The land east this point will be ceded to the Union, with land west of the Urals forming a new Russian government headed by a member of the last Tsar of Russia. These terms are non-negotiable and any attempt to change them will be rejected and the stated areas taken by force. To put it simply Marshal, you are beaten. Your cities are in ruins, parts of the Soviet Union have risen up in revolt and proclaimed their freedom, your forces in disarray and your people starving. You sources of fuel and food are either in our hands or destroyed and your factories bombed to ruin." the Union officer, a Captain replied back. Zhukov sighed and knew this war was lost as everything the man said was true. No reinforcements, no supplies and people demanding food. "You do realize of course that I will have to convey these terms to what is left of my government yes?" he asked of the Union Captain. " But of course Marshal. Though If the terms are rejected, your forces here will be attacked. You control only the Kremlin and surrounding area near. Moscow is lost to you. So keep that in mind. The fate of your men and the people that have taken shelter here are in your hands." The Union officer replied. He then gave Zhukov a crisp salute and left the tent and entered the Bison Armored truck he had arrived in. As Zhukov watched the departing truck, he sighed again and went to relay the terms to the government that had fled over the Urals to the east. Several hours would go by before he received a reply.

 **Lomonosov Moscow State University, Field Headquarters of 101st Airborne Division, November 23rd, 1945/2019  
**

"Gentlemen, drone recon shows that the Soviets have amassed a sizable force 150 miles to the east but won't make it to the city in any shape or form as it would appear these forces are moving further east and over the Urals. Therefore, it's safe to say that Moscow will fall in the next few days. Currently we have a ceasefire with the Soviet forces in the region around Moscow and talks are under way for the possible surrender of the Soviet Union. Until such time, I want all troops on high alert. No telling how long this ceasefire will last." Gen. Nellis told the gathered officers that had been called in for a meeting. Maj. Holland, in charge of the 506th then spoke up after Nellis finished "General, sounds to me this fight is nearly over. We've pushed further in a few weeks then the any army has in Russia before. But unlike those armies, we've kicked the Russians from their own damn capitol. Hell, they didn't even need to burn it, we did that for them after New York. Now that we have them trapped in that small pocket around the Kremlin, my boys are ready to storm the place..."Holland was cut off as as a nearby radio started going off. "...I say again, reports are coming that the Soviet Union has agreed to the terms set forth by the Union Government. All Soviet forces have been ordered to stand down and all combat operations are to cease. We've also been informed that the President will be giving a speech in just moments from the Rose Garden at the White House." the report said. " Turn on that TV now Bill, seems we've broken the Soviets back." Nellis said to an aide who then turned the TV to the news.

 **Rose Garden, White House Lawn  
**  
"My fellow Americans, friends and allies. It is with a sense of pride that I can report that the Soviet Union has agreed to the Terms of Surrender as put forth by this government. As I speak, our forces in Western Russia and the Far East are moving to secure places of military and government importance and disarm the Soviet Forces in those areas under our control. Per the terms of this surrender, the Soviet Government will cede all claim to the areas east of the Uchur River in Siberia and European Russia to a new Russian government that will be formed by the Union and its allies. Therefore, the regions that have been ceded in the east will be formed into a new district of the Union and will be garrisoned along the new border once final talks have concluded. The cities of St. Petersburg and Moscow will be demilitarized and administered by Union forces for the foreseeable future and rebuilt by the Union to their former glory. Let us now work to secure the peace that countless thousands cannot enjoy with us now and secure it for those still unborn and move forward into a more peaceful and brighter future. Let us now not only build a More Perfect Union but a More Perfect World, one that will no longer have to worry about war and conflict. We have seen two terrible wars come to an end in a short amount of time and we owe the world to come to the generations to follow. Now is the time to heal, now is the time to grow. We shall rebuild and we shall grow ever stronger. Thank you and good night and God bless us all."

 **Lomonosov Moscow State University, Field Headquarters of 3rd Army  
**  
"Well men...we did it. We finally did it! We whupped those sons of bitches so bad they gave in!" A boastful voice filled the room, which caused Nellis to look towards the door and see General George Patton IV standing in the doorway. "By God George, how long have you been standing there and when the hell did you show up?" Nellis asked the now grinning Patton. "Long enough to watch the President give his speech. I imagine old Zhukov is crawling into a bottle of vodka now having gotten his orders from wherever the Soviets have set up a new capital. But we licked them good!' Patton replied. As both men conversed, elsewhere in Moscow, many were coming to terms with what had befallen Russia. Many demand Stalin to pay for what he had done to Russia but would never know what had happened to him before the fall of the city. All over Russia, Soviet forces laid down their arms, some openly wept, others sighed in relief for the war was over, regardless how long it had lasted.

 **Kiev, Ukraine**

The mood in the Ukraine was one of joy as the Ukraine was now free to decide its own future, its own path in the world. many had longed for this day and welcomed the Union Army once it arrived in the city of Kiev and the Crimea. The time to rebuild was upon them but for now they would celebrate.

 **London, Great Britain**

The funeral procession of the late Prime Minister Attlee was under way when word spread that the Soviet Union had surrender. Though the mood in the city was somber, many took solace in the fact that Russia had been defeated though they still resented the Soviets for what had happened. But still they kept their heads held high, with pride. After 6 years of back to back fighting, peace has been restored to the world. Now it was time to rebuild their lives.

 **Excerpt from** _ **Memories of a World Gone Mad**_ **by Professor John Downing (Published March 1998)**

 __

 _With the fall of Moscow and Western Russia to Allied Forces and the fall of the Far East regions near the city of Vladivostok, the Soviet Union was forced to admit defeat. Following the end of the Soviet-American War, a war that was won in a matter of weeks due to the overwhelming power of the Union Armed Forces, European Russia was reformed into a new Russian Empire based out of what was Stalingrad but renamed to Volgograd as Moscow and St. Petersburg were at this point ceded to Union control. The new international border between the Union and the Rump Soviet Union was formed along the Uchur River and the mountains that ran near it. This border would at times see small skirmishes between what was left of the Soviet Armed Forces and Union Army forces stationed along the new border in the years after the end of the war. With its long time foe finally beaten and the Union people's desire for justice and revenge for not just the 2nd Civil war in their old world but the Attack on New York avenged, the Union at this point focused its energies and desires to new fields of science and a dream it had to reach further out in space. For the future was now clear to not just the American people but the people of the world as a whole to obtain that long sought dream of living beyond Mother Earth. For now though, the Union would help the world rebuild after years of war and then lead the way to a brighter future beyond Earth._

 _(and with that, the Soviet-American War has come to an end and peace restored. There will be updates for the coming decades and new advances in medical and civilan sectors and of course: space)_


	63. History of A World Gone Mad Part One

**Oct. 29th, 2015:** Due to to an Act of God or Fate, the Union is taken/copied from it's world in 2015 and sent to 1941, mere months before the Attack on Pearl Harbor. Confusion reigns for the following days and weeks.

 **Nov. 2nd, 2015/1941:** The Union Government and Armed FOrces make contact with downtime US forces of what appears to be at first the Union past. Further details reveal this is not the Union's past but a different reality. Downtime forces are reinforced by the more modern Union Armed Forces in preparation of a Japanese attack in the Pacific. Planning begins for combat operations against the German Reich and Japanese Empire.

 **Nov. 8th, 2015/1941:** Union President Michael J. Miller meets with British Prime Minister Winston Churchill to discuss plans against the German Reich and Japan. Union Navy begins operations against the German U-Boat threat and start escorting supplies of heavy equipment and arms to the Western Allied forces.

 **Nov. 29th, 2015/1941:** The Union Air Force begins combat operations against the German Reich with missile and air strikes on government and military targets in Berlin. Union Navy deploys the 7th Fleet of the Pacific Fleet to Guam in advance of the Imperial Japanese Navy's strike on the island and the rest of the former US's holdings in the Western Pacific.

 **Dec. 7th 2015/1941:** The Imperial Japanese Strike Force, is attacked near Guam as it was delayed due to a debate within the Japanese Government to postpone its strike. All six carriers, several destroyers, four cruisers and the Battleship Hiei are sunk by missile and airstrikes, with the Hiei being sunk by the Union Navy's only railgun battleship USS New Jersey. With the loss of their major surface units save those in home waters, Japan's options are limited but still make good advances into French Indochina and lands an invasion on the island of Luzon. The invasion of Luzon is stopped but due to the limited amount of modern equipment, the downtime US forces are unable to repulse the invasion until more troops are retrained to use the modern Union equipment. Union Government declares open war against both Germany and japan but not against the Italian Empire. Vichy France is at declared an enemy but not action is taken for the time being.

 **Dec. 25th, 2015/1941:** Union Government enacts rationing of goods vital to the war effort and the people grumble some but understand that the the enemy they fight has been an enemy of the Union several times in it's history and will stop at nothing to see it brought to a final end. More vocal parts of the populations call the war against nazi Germany ordained by God as a holy war, while others call for war with the Soviet Union. Food and oil are still supplied to the Soviets but no weapon transfers occur.

 **Dec. 27th, 2015/1941:** The Soviet Union attempts to sneak agents into the Union to uncover any information that can used their advantage but the agents are caught and never heard from again. The Soviet Government denies any part in their attempts to sneak across the Union-Mexican Border.

 **Dec. 31st, 2015/1941:** The New Year's Eve Raid on St. Nazaire in Occupied France is launched by the Union Navy's 2nd Fleet, lead by the USS New Hampshire and her sister ship the USS Ohio, both of the Montana Class Guided Missile Battleship. Both the New Hampshire and Ohio destroy vital equipment to the German war effort, including the largest drydock in Europe. Several ships in port at the time for repairs are destroyed as well with one taking a direct hit to it's forward magazine. The port would be out of action until the liberation of France the following year.

 **Jan. 2nd, 2016/1942:** The Union Air Force launches a air raid on the Port of Wilhelmshaven in Germany. Major damage is done to the port and city and further raids would prevent the use of the port by the Kriegsmarine. The German Battleship Tirpitz is missed by a day in the raid as it was the main target of the strike.

 **Jan. 4th, 2016/1942:** Battleship Tirpitz is located in Norway and sunk by the USS Dallas via Tomahawk cruise missile. Germans dismiss claims the ship was sunk by a submarine and blame a commando raid. Most major surface units of the Kriegsmarine remain in port following the loss of the Tirpitz.

 **Feb. 4th, 2016/1942:** The Union Department of State begins secret talks with Italy to convince Mussolini to join the Allies. In return, Italy will be allowed to stay in Libya and the Balkans but must withdraw from Greece and invade Germany once it was been supplied with better equipment. Mussolini, understanding the threat of destruction of his empire, agrees to the terms and states he will step down after the war due to "health reasons". The Union then begins to secretly supply the Italian Armed Forces with better equipment but not it's latest equipment.

 **Feb. 6th, 2016/1942:** Union Special Forces land in France and begin to aid the Resistance in preparation for the future Invasion of France. Other Special Forces groups land in Poland and Norway and start training and aiding the local resistance groups while attacking German HVTs.

 **Mar. 10th, 2016/1942:** The Union Navy, in concert with other Allied naval and air forces, begin the Invasion of North Africa. Vichy French forces either stand and fight the invasion or join the allies against the Germans. German launch a counterattack following the invasion and encounter the Union's M1A3 Abrams Main Battle tank. Nothing short of a hit to the rear and at close range will take out the Union Abrams as most German AT guns merely bounce of the more advanced armor of the Union tanks. Only example of the Abrams is captured by the Germans, taken from the British crew still learning to use the older generation Abrams. As the tank is far too advanced for the Germans to copy, they store it in a warehouse in Berlin, where it will remain until the end of the war.

 **Mar. 12th, 2016/1942:** While planning how to stop the Union Army and British Army from trapping the Afrika Corps, the Germans learn of the Italians's betrayal and invasion of Austria. Having been outfitted with better equipment, Cold War tanks and trucks but no aircraft, the Italian Armed Forces make major headway in their invasion but the frontlines eventually normalize. Hitler upon hearing of the news, flies into a rage and demands the German Army copy what example of Union weapons smuggle of of the Union by german spies and information from books with info on German tank designs from the world of the Union. The Soviet Union starts to smuggle in spies at this point into the Union via Alaska and brings back books and weapons that can be used and copied from. The Soviets are shocked to learn that the Soviet Union of the Union's world caused a 2nd Civil War and the Union will not trust them with any advanced equipment at all. Stalin orders that the Soviet Union's best scientists work on improving the equipment of the Red Army pending more information from more books and files.

 **Mar. 20th, 2016/1942:** President Miller is informed by the Chief of the Joint Staff, General James Patterson, that the Odin Orbital Weapon Platform is operational. Capable of firing a 30ft long tungsten rod from Earth Orbit and reaching speeds in excess of Mach 10, the Odin Platform is the Ultimate Weapon System. The President orders that in the event of a chemical attack on Union forces by the Germans if they get desperate will he order the use of the Odin Platform and the Union's Non-Nuclear N2 Stockpile against German cities.

 **Mar. 24th, 2016/1942:** Union Army Special Operations Command and the OSS make contact with German officers that wish to launch a coup against Hitler. OSS agents advise changing the Operation Valkyrie plan that Hitler has made so as to seize control of the government from the Nazis. The german officers debate on who should be the one to get Hitler to sign a revised copy of Valkyrie.

 **Apr. 20th, 2016/1942:** German Leader Adolf Hitler is killed during a Union air raid on Berlin, along with General Keitel. Following the death of Hitler, Head of the SS, Heinrich Himmler, takes the reins of power in the Reich. Mysteriously, Hermann Goering, head of Luftwaffe and Minister of Propaganda Joseph Goebbels suffer accidents. No one knows what caused these accidents though many agree who caused them. The Union Government becomes concerned with the rise of Himmler to Fuhrer as he would show no qualms to using chemical weapons.

 **Apr. 21st, 2016/1942:** The Union's 1st and 2nd Special Operation Groups begin working with the Polish Home Army, outfitting them with modern AT weapons and small arms. While events in Europe are unfolding, the Union Navy and Marine Corps secure Truk Lagoon and begin fighting the Imperial Army in New Guinea and the Carolina Islands. Missile and air strikes on the Home Islands start, targeting industry, military and government buildings. The Imperial Japanese Navy is mostly confined to home waters at this point due to heavy losses and a fear of a invasion of the Home Islands.

 **Apr. 27th, 2016/1942:** Italian forces in Southern Austria are attacked with chemical weapons on the orders of Fuhrer Himmler and are pushed back by the following German counter attack. The Germans are able to capture large amounts of equipment and supplies intact and send them back to germany for study. Himmler orders the study of the capture tanks as they can possible be copied with some ease. Others in the German Government begin to study books detailing nuclear science and see if it is possible to construct such a device with a limited understanding. German attempts end in failure following a raid on the only site in Europe by the Norwegian Resistance. German U-Boat U-569 make contact with a Union Navy battlegroup, mistaking it for a convoy and attacks the USS Roosevelt. The Roosevelt is damaged and is "mission killed" and forced back to Norfolk along with the Eagle Class Guided Missile Destroyer Davenport. Both ships suffer loss of life and are out of the war for the next three months.

 **Apr. 29th, 2016/1942:** USS Los Angeles, a Ohio Class Attack Submarine, spots the Battleship Yamato in Kure Harbor, Japan. The movements of the Yamato are reported back to the Defense Department and the Los Angeles is tasked to track the battleship and it's task force. The Defense Department concludes that the Yamato is either heading for Indonesia or Luzon to assist Japanese forces in those regions. Imperial Japanese Army troops launch a night time attack on the frontlines on Luzon and are defeated by a combined Army-Air Force attack. This marks the first use of the A-20 Avenger Attack Bomber and the use of the A-10 Ground Support Fighter in the war. President Miller travels to Casablanca aboard the USS Montana for a meeting with Prime Minister Churchill of Great Britain and Secretary-General Stalin of the Soviet Union to discuss the planning of the war against Germany and Japan.

 **May 2nd, 2016/1942:** German Forces attempt a nighttime attack against the Union's 3rd Armored Division and suffers heavy losses due to the advanced nature of the tanks the Union fields. Outfitted with the latest night vision and infrared gear, the Union Abrams, armed with 125mm gun make short work of the German Panzer IVs and Tiger tanks. By sunrise, Tobruk is in Union hands.

 **May 5th, 2016/1942:** Allied Forces launch an invasion of Norway as to put pressure on the German supply issues and convince the Finnish Government to join the Allies with the promise of regaining the land taken by the Soviet Union in the Winter War of '39-'40. Finland's Government agrees to the terms and President Miller will bring the matter up with the Soviets at the upcoming meeting in Casablanca

 **May 10th, 2016/1942:** Union Marines and Army forces located 30 miles to the south of Trondheim are attacked by chemical weapons by the SS. The civilian populations suffers major losses and the Allies suffer moderate losses. News filters back to the White House where President Miller orders Operation Babylon to commence. N2s are fired at Berlin, Peenemunde, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven with a orbital strike on the Ploesti Oil Fields. Peenemunde is destroyed in the ensuing N2 Strike and the oil fields destroyed by the orbital strike while Berlin, Nürnberg and Wilhelmshaven are heavily damaged by the strikes launched against them. Follow-up strikes on transportation and cities not expected to fall for some time are done with Nerve agents, thus creating more issues for the Germans as they are unprepared for this. In the Pacific, where it is the 11th, Union Army an Marine forces are preparing to invade Taiwan of Formosa and taken the island from the Japanese and use it as a base for further attacks on the Home Islands.

 **May 11th, 2016/1942:** President Miller issues his demands regarding the post-war world to the Soviets, stating the Soviet Union must adhere to the pre-war borders once fightings has ceased. This included land taken from Finland during the Winter War. Stalin, upon hearing of this, plays a wait and see game and orders Soviet forces leave Karelia and the land is returned to Finland, thinking wrongly that the Soviet Union can reclaim in the future. In Tokyo, a debate begins on how the conduct the war due to the invasion of Formosa. Admiral Yamamoto believes the war will end in ruin for japan while the Army, under Minister Hideki Tojo believe a decisive battle can turn the war in Japan's favor. The debate would rage for several more weeks.

 **May 12th, 2016/1942:** The officers who began to plot against Hitler meet again to plan their next move now that Himmler is in charge of the government. Stauffenberg states that valkyrie can still be enacted as it has not yet been changed and does not need to be changed. retired General Beck states that he knowns an old friend who can help them out. As the war rages in Europe, a world away, the Battleship Yamato is located and it's position sent to Admiral Stevens on his flagship USS Maine, which has been transferred to the Pacific two month prior.

 **May 14th, 2016/1942:** Task Force 32, dispatched to engage the Yamaton and it's escorts, find the Japanese task force and engage. After several hours of fighting, the USS Maine and her sister USS Ohio sink the Yamato, taking light damage but one ship in the task force is lost with all hands after taking a direct hit the magazine locker. An Alaska Class Heavy Guided Missile Battlecruiser, the Guam, suffers damage as well and loses 20 sailors. Several other ships report wounded but no losses. The sinking of the Yamato spells the end of the threat of the Imperial Navy as the remaining carriers of the Imperial Navy are also sunk.

 **May 15th, 2016/1942:** Admiral Yamamoto is informed of the loss of the yamato and request a private meeting with Emperor to discuss with him on how best to proceed with the war and should Japan seek terms of peace. The Union Army in Norway liberates Oslo and most major cities in Norway after the German Army retreats back into Denmark. What German forces are left are forced to fend for themselves, often falling prey to vengeful soldiers or citizens.

 **May 23rd, 2016/1942:** 1st Special Operations Group, in concert with elements of the Polish Home Army launch a raid on the Auschwitz Concentration Camp, destroying the gas chambers, crematoriums, guard barracks and capturing Dr. Mengele, also known as the Angel of Death. At the same time, the sub-camp Buchenwald is raided and the wife of the camp commandant, Ilse Koch, the Witch of Buchenwald, is killed after an A-20 Avenger strafes the main gate as she is fleeing with her husband. Both are killed in the attack. The Department of Defense draws up plans for a possible invasion of Poland to trap the German Army in Russia and cut supply lines in half. The plan is slated to be launched in August of that year.

 **Jun. 4th, 2016/1942:** Final planning for Operation Overlord is completed, though the irony is not lost on the Joint Chiefs. Allied Forces, having been fully outfitted at this point in time prepare for the Invasion of France via Normandy, with a flanking move at Calais though not in force as the landing at Calais is meant to draw German forces from Normandy and further strain German supplies.

 **Jun. 6th, 2016/1942:** Operation Overlord, the Invasion of France, is launched following a massive air and naval bombardment. German forces are in disarray and are pushed further inland over the following days.

 **Jun. 7th, 2016/1942:** General Beck contacts Field Marshal Erwin Rommel to ask him if he will support their plan to dispose of Himmler following the disaster in Norway and now Northern France. Rommel tells Beck he will inform him of his reply at a later time as he is still debating what he should do. Beck tells him he understands but also tells him his must choose before there is no Germany left to save. In the Soviet Union, Stalin quietly removes threats to his control without harming the Russian war effort. Several members of the Communist Party suffer accidents and their deaths are covered up.

 **Jun. 14th, 2016/1942:** The Union's 3rd Armored Division is ambushed outside Rouen, France and though no major losses are inflicted, the city of Rouen is destroyed by the SS.


	64. History of A World Gone Mad Part Two

**Jun. 27th, 2016/1942:** The Union Navy's 5th Fleet begins escorting troop and landing ships towards the Southern coast of France in preparation of Operation of Tempest. Further south on the coast, the USS Missouri is located near Toulon monitoring the French Fleet. Tasked with watching for signs of either a sortie to open waters in defiance of the Germans of being taken by the Germans, the Missouri and its task force are to either help it escape or sink it in the harbor.

 **Jun. 28th, 2016/1942:** Operation Tempest is launched with Allied forces pushing for Marseille and Toulon. The 2nd SS Division is ordered to destroy the city, thus carrying out Himmler's Nero Decree (an order never carried out in the Union's history). Commanding officer of the 19th Army, Gen. Georg von Sodenstern, refuses to carry out the order and commands his forces to stop the SS at all cost. a raging battle begins that sees most of the city in ruins between French Resistance forces, German Army troops and the SS. The Resistance and German Army force form a truce and engage the SS, forcing them to withdraw from the now ruined city as the Union Marine Corps 5th Marine Division advance on the city. Resistance forces in Paris also engage the SS but the city suffers major damage. The Louvre is destroyed, Arch De Triomphe damaged but standing, Notre Dame damaged with the roof caved in in spots and the Eiffel Tower saved by the actions of the Union Army's Bomb Disposal Command. Famous landmarks, buildings and parks are either damaged or destroyed. The city of Amiens is also greatly damaged, with the famous cathedral in ruins. The French Fleet in Toulon hears of the burning of Marseille, Amiens and Paris and sorties to meet the Missouri and it's task force, all the while fighting the Germans in the city. Several ships are damaged in the sortie but remain afloat.

 **Jun. 30th, 2016/1942:** Germany is struck with several N2 missiles and Odin strikes in retaliation of the burnings of Amiens, Marseille and Paris, with the cities of Stuttgart and Berlin hit with strikes from the Odin Platform. Berlin is greatly damaged, with parts of the city being completely wiped out and the Spree River flooding those affected areas. Stuttgart is destroyed with deaths reported to be over 80,000. With the German High Command in chaos, Union Forces launch an airborne invasion of Warsaw, beginning Operation Sobeski following the start of the Warsaw Uprising. Over 30,000 Union troops, along with tanks are air dropped into the areas surrounding the city. A sea borne invasion soon follows around the Port of Danzig, cutting the German Army in two. At his headquarters in Rheims, Field Marshall Rommel calls Beck back and tells him he will join them in their plot against Himmler after learning of the attacks in Paris and the other french cities and the strikes in Germany. The Soviet Union watches events unfold in Europe while making moves in Asia, taking Manchuria, Mongolia and parts of Northern China as Mao is no longer alive at this point and the Republic of China is on the verge of winning the Chinese Civil War. Stalin orders work begin in secret on the Soviet Nuclear Program and outfitting the Soviet Armed Forces with more up to date gear, though nowhere near the same level as the Union. He is unaware that the Union is watching events in Asia and central Russia.

 **Jul. 3rd, 2016/1942:** Elements of the Polish 2nd Armored Division, being outfitted with early model M1 Abrams, currently the only Allied nation outside of the Union to be given more modern equipment to fight the German Army with, engages SS and German Heer forces around Krakow, routing the enemy armor formation and discovering the first of the new tanks the Germans are fielding. Appearing to be King Tigers, they are no much for the more better armored and armed Abrams the Polish use. Within a day, the city is liberated by the Polish Army.

 **Jul. 7th, 2016/1942:** The Union Army launches a second and final raid on Auschwitz Concentration Camp, capturing the camp commandant and freeing the inmates. With the liberation of the camp. Only a handful of concentration camps are in German hands. In Holland, the city of Antwerp is taken from the Germans without a fight along with Amsterdam. By the end of the month, the Netherlands will be largely free of German troops.

(more to come. getting tired and i can barely keep my eyes opens. not bad though for a recap)


	65. History of A World Gone Mad Part Three

**Jul. 15th, 2016/1942:** Field Marshal Rommel contacts Beck to inform him and the other plotter that he will be departing for Berlin. Once there, he will launch their planned coup against Himmler and place him under arrest. With the Union Army advancing towards the French-German border, it is only a matter of time before the first German cities fall to the Allies.

 **Jul. 16th, 2016/1942:** Admiral Yamamoto meets with the Emperor to discuss how Japan should proceed with the war. Emperor Hirohito asks him if the war is lost to which Yamamoto says yes. Hirohito thens tells him he has had the same thought and states that he shall order the government to seek peace with the Americans at the next Imperial conference next month and will name Yamamoto as his new Prime Minister.

 **Jul. 25th, 2016/1942:** Elements of the 2nd Armored Division along the German-Polish border engage the 4th SS Panzer Division. First reports of engaging what appear to be Leopard 1 MBT from the Union's world. Though armed with the same gun and designed like the Leopard 1, the transmission it is revealed is poorly made and the tank, though capable, is unable to withstand the power and range of the M1A3 Abrams the Union fields. Few A3s are damaged to the better armor layout and speed though several suffer damaged tracks.

 **Aug. 2nd, 2016/1942:** Tensions run high at the planned Imperial Conference at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo. Minister Hideki Tojo calls for further resistance against the Americans should they invade the Home Islands. Yamamoto however calls for surrender as the Army's troops are trapped in China with no way home and the Home Islands under constant naval and air attack. He further points out that American warships now sail in Japan's inner waterways, with reports of small attack craft going up rivers and attacking targets inland before withdrawing. After a back and forth argument, reports come in about strike on Kobe, Yokohama and the outskirts of Tokyo. Kobe and Yokohama are devastated while Tokyo suffers heavy damage. Tojo again repeats that they should fight on but is stopped when the Emperor speaks. Speaking in a calm and clear voice, Hirohito instructs his government to accept the Union's demand for surrender as he will not sit and watch his subjects suffer any more at the hands of such powerful weapons. Afterwards, the Japanese Government sends a reply to the Union Government stating it has now accepted the terms of surrender. The war in the Pacific is over.

 **Aug. 15th, 2016/1942:** Allied forces pushing from the east in Poland and west from France and the Low Countries have pushed with 40 miles of Berlin after driving on the German capital for the past month. In his bunker under the New Reich Chancellery, Himmler is speaking his most loyal man, Reinhard Heydrich when gunfire fills the stale air of the bunker. While demanding what is happening, Field Marshal Rommel with soldiers loyal to him and the coup plotters enters the room Himmler is in and says that Himmler is under arrest for crimes against the German people and state. Himmler screams at the Field Marshal, calling them all traitors but is taken away after being checked for any poison. While planning their next move and securing the city's government quarter, Rommel issues orders to contact the Union Army and inform them that Himmler's government is no more and the new German government wishes to end hostilities and accepts the terms of surrender. A reply is heard some time later stating that the Union Government has been informed and that the city of Berlin is to be surrender peacefully. The plotter agree and American forces from the east advance on the city. by nightfall, Berlin is in American hands.

 **Aug. 16th, 2016/1942:** Stalin learns of the fall of the German reich and meets with Beria to ask him what is the status of the new weapon programs. Beria reports they have smuggled out electronic gear from the Union via the Bering Strait and though most of the equipment cannot be reproduced, they can however play the DVDs as Beria has learned on the devices they have brought. Amongst the devices are TVs, DVD players, movies, and countless books and several crates of surplus military gear. Beria informs Stalin it took time to get all of the gear out of the Union but they have begun to study the gear and work on upgrading the Soviet Armed Forces. Stalin is pleased with the reports and dismisses Beria, believing the Soviet Union will be able to keep the Union's power at bay until Russia can challenge it. He is unaware the Union has been watching via orbital surveillance.

 **Aug. 26th, 2016/1942:** The Surrender of Japan takes places onboard the USS Montana in Tokyo Bay and is broadcasted to the Union and other allied nations either by TV or radio. In London, Prime Minister Churchill is amazed at the broadcast on the TV given to him by President Miller, while the Royal family does the same. Around the world, people listen in or watch as Admiral George Vincent, promoted to Fleet Admiral, presides over the ceremony. The same act of Surrender is occurring in Berlin as Germany signs it's own Surrender Terms. Occupation forces from the Allies minus the Soviets begin to take up their assigned zones of occupation. A token Soviet force is allowed in Berlin but the city is largely under American and British control with open passage for all.

 **Sept. 25th, 2016/1942:** With the war over, the Union restarts its civilan space program and broadcast to the world it's fourth moon landing. To many who watch it or listen to it around the world, it fills them with a sense of wonder. In the Soviet Union, though some are amazed, others within the Soviet High Command privately are filled dread and fear. If such a nation that can fight two enemies and defeat them in a matter of months can do such feats, what other feats can it do? Stalin however feels the Union will not fight another war for the foreseeable future.

 **Dec. 25th, 2016/1942:** The rebuilding of Europe and Asia begins in earnest. Construction companies from all over the Union jump at the chance to help rebuild the war torn cities of Europe and Asia and as a result, the Union economy begins to recover from the crash it had suffered in it's world by a large margin. By mid 1943/2017, it would recover past the Pre-Crash levels. London is the first city in the United Kingdom to be rebuilt by 1943. Come March of '43, most war damage is repaired or rebuilt.

 **Jan, 26th, 2017/1943:** Soviet agents attempt to enter the Union's Advanced research Labs in Colorado but at captured. Before being interrogated, the agents commit suicide via cyanide. Union intel groups go on high alert following the breach and an investigation is launched. Several more such attempts at other sites, including the Union Nuclear Research Labs at Oak Ridge, TN. and the New York Molten Salt Reactor Site #1 are reported and prevented. The Union government keeps such events secret and the Soviets halt further attempts.

 **Jul. 19th, 2017/1943:** The Union Navy begins top secret work on the two remaining Yamato Class Battleships, stripping the Musashi down to a bare hull and the Shinano placed in drydock alongside its sister ship. Both ships would go on to become the first of the Liberty Class Arsenal Warships but due to the greater size are rebuilt in a different way than planned. Armed with railguns instead of the planned one Mark 2 Rail Gun, they would become the only two surface ships outfitted with turrets designed to carry more than one one railgun and a experimental reactor to power all systems. Both ships would be revealed to the world just as the Soviet-American War would begin.

 **Oct. 19th, 2017/1943:** The Soviet Union starts work on its nuclear weapons programs and attempts to conceal the fact from the world. Though they hide it from the rest of the world, the Union is aware of their program but waits until a later time as it is currently busy with it's own projects and rebuilding Europe and Asia. This decision would have repercussions later on during the Soviet-American War.

 **Dec. 31st, 2017/1943:** The Union Air Force intercepts an early Soviet jet fighter near Shemya Island, a major Union Air Force base. Though the Soviet fighter is not hostile and is not capable of even catching the more advanced F-35s sent to escort it, it comes as a shock when the plane lands at the air base and the pilot defects to the Union. The Union Government keeps such an event from leaking and passes off the Soviet fighter, a Mig-15 reproduction (according to the pilot, it is called the Yak-5 Fighter Jet) and is displayed in the National Aerospace Museum after being repainted and it's numbers changed. The Soviets report the loss of one of it's new fighters over the Bering Sea and attempts to rescue the pilot are called off as the Soviet assume he has gone down with his plane and unaware he has defected to the Union.

 **Jun. 9th, 2018/1944:** Repairs to major buildings in Paris and other destroyed or damaged cities in France are mostly completed with the exception to Amiens and Marseille. Both cities are still in ruins after the war's end and will not be fully rebuilt until early 1946 at the latest. The rebuilding of Japan is also planned to end around 1947 to 1948, though this is merely conjecture due to the amount of damage done to Kobe and Yokohama from the Odin Weapons Platform. This also includes cities in Germany that were also hit by the Odin System and it will taken years before those cities hit by it will fully recover.

 **Nov. 9th, 2018/1944:** The Union begins testing a railgun tank but results are not favorable. The power supply does not last long enough according to the Department of Defense and such a weapon would be overkill against any tank currently in service with the nations of the world. The project is shelved for the foreseeable future. However, a project regarding a missile defense system is worked on by the Air Force to install a small laser defense system on its fighters and bombers. This project is deem not as important but is worked on a slow pace regardless. The Air Force and NASA start plans regarding a station in Low Earth Orbit to supplement to soon to be commissioned Griffon Station.

 **Mar. 7th, 2019/1945:** The Union starts to see more activity at the Soviet's nuclear site and begin planning to remove the threat should the Soviet reject demands to stop all work. The Government starts to debate how to proceed. The Soviets are still unaware that the Union knows of it's program. The British Government starts debating the usefulness of nuclear weapons but will discuss the matter with the Union as the Union has the most experience with such weapons.

 **Nov. 5th, 2019/1945:** The Union Government issues its demands to the Soviet Government to cease all work on its nuclear program or suffer the consequences. Stalin is angered at the demands and summons Beria to demand how the Americans have uncovered their program. Beria has no idea how they have (unaware of the Union's KEY HOLE tech has uncovered their program along with orbital recon). Beria however reports that they have mostly completed work on rearming the Soviet forces and they have a test device. Stalin orders the device removed from the site before the Americans strike. The Union starts preparing for combat operations against the Soviet Union and sends out a War Alert to it's forces in both Europe and Asia.

 **Nov. 7th, 2019/1945:** Following the passing of the 48 hour deadline, President Miller orders _Operation Siberian Twilight_ launched. The Union Air Force strikes at the mines and nuclear program site with orbital strikes. The mines are destroyed with no risk to the surrounding area and the test site as well. Stalin orders the Red Army and Air Force to prepare for combat and the Soviet Navy to sortie from Leningrad and Vladivostok. The Union Navy's Pacific Fleet counters their Soviet counterparts moves and moves the 7th Fleet and 5th Fleet into place north of Japan. In Europe, the Union Army and Air Force go to Alert Level 1, the highest alert they can reach and prepare for hostile action.

 **Nov. 9th, 2019/1945:** Soviet Forces crosse the Polish border and force the Union Army's most forward troops back after a large scale artillery barrage. Union troops fall back after destroying what equipment they cannot remove and regroup with other forces and halt the Soviet advance the next day. The Soviet Navy is engaged in the Baltic Sea and soundly defeated after suffering heavy losses while no damage is done to the Union Navy's 1st Fleet. Of note is the only Soviet cruiser armed with early missile launcher is forced to beach on the finnish coast and is captured by the Union Navy. After being repaired and made sea worthy, the vessel is towed back to Germany for further repairs. While both nations fight on the land air and sea, a train arrives in Murmansk under heavy guard and blackout conditions. The cargo on the train is the still hidden device the Soviets have transported from their test site and then load on a freighter under false flag. The freighter is bound for Sweden first and then New York under Swedish colors.

 **Nov. 10th, 2019/1945:** The Red Army's 32nd Guards Tank Army is attacked by the Union Air Force's 111th Fighter Bomber Squadron. The 32nd Guards Tank Army takes heavy losses and but remains in formation for the time being before suffering more air attacks and force to disperse in order to preserve its forces. The Union Army's 3rd Armored Division is ordered to advance on Smolensk and trap the remains of the 32nd Guards Tank Army. In London, President Miller arrives for a meeting Prime minister Attlee on the matter of the British nuclear program. The President has brought along the only Japanese survivors of the nuclear attacks on Japan in his old world that happened to be giving a speech at MIT when the event happened. They will speak with both the Prime Minister and the leading nuclear researchers in Britain and tell them the horrors of nuclear weapons first hand as they survived the attacks in their world while others died either from the blast or the radiation.

 **Nov. 14th, 2019/1945:** The 3rd Armored Division engages the remains of the 32nd Guards tank Army and forces it to retreated while only suffering light losses. The Russians are forced to retreated from Smolensk after the city is surrounded by the Union Army and after suffering heavy air attacks. Stalin orders General Konev arrested for losing the city to the Union and rages at Beria on the status of the surprise for the Union. Beria stammers that the ship should arrive in New York shortly and Stalin nods in satisfaction and dismisses Beria.

 **Nov. 20th, 2019/1945:** To the horror and shock of the world, New York City is attacked by the Soviet Union with the only nuclear weapon it has produced via a freighter. New York Harbor is ruined, with Lower Manhattan badly damaged and several towers either knocked down or greatly damaged by the blast and fire. The Statue of Liberty is also destroyed by the blast and countless thousands killed in the ensuing blast with thousands more wounded by the fire and falling glass. Thousands more would die from the radiation to follow. In London, President Miller and his Vice President, Robert Lincoln IV are attacked during a meeting with Prime Minister Attlee. Though Miller and Lincoln are unharmed, Attlee is killed by the Soviet commandos. Upon learning of the attack in New York before the meeting was attack, Miller afterwards orders the Union Armed Forces to respond in kind.

 **Nov. 21st, 2019/1945:** While the Soviet Government celebrates in the Kremlin, Moscow is rocked with explosions as the Union Navy and Air Force strike the city with N2 Missiles, while other cities are either hit by the Odin Platform or concentrated N2 strikes. By the end of the night, most of the Soviet Government is dead or has fled the city as Soviet Forces in the field are either forced to retreat, surrender or are destroyed. Russia's Long Night has begun.

 **Nov. 22nd, 2019/1945:** In the rubble of the Kremlin, though the site is largely intact and has only suffered moderate damage, Stalin is found alive by a loyal Kremlin Guard. While taking Stalin to safety, they are both confronted by soldiers loyal to Marshal Zhukov. Before the Kremlin Guard can inquire what is happening, he is shot by the soldiers with Zhukov. Stalin then rages at Zhukov, accusing him of becoming a puppet of the Americans. Zhukov counters that his loyalty is to Russia and Stalin has brought death and ruin on the Motherland. Stalin lunges for Zhukov only to be gunned down by the men loyal to the Marshall. Stalin, still alive curses Zhukov, who then proceeds to shoot Stalin in the head. While he and Konev plan their next move, Zhukov looks to the sky in horror as the sky is filled with hundreds of Union Air Force transports and fighters. The Marshal is further filled with dread as parachute after parachute fills the sky, signalling the beginning of the Battle of Moscow. As the day goes on, Union Army forces being dropped into the city secure the city block by block until they have forced the Soviets back to an area around the Kremlin. Zhukov, faced with no other choice and cut off from reinforcements orders a cease fire in the city, sparing the people further hardship.

 **Nov. 23rd, 2019/1945:** Following negotiations, the remains of the Soviet Government, now based in central Russia agree to surrender. The Soviet Union loses claim to the Far East up to the Uchur River that borders Khabarovsk Krai and cedes it to the Union. In the west, European Russia up to the Urals is ceded to a new Russian Government under a surviving member of the last Tsar of Russia. St. Petersburg, formerly Leningrad and the region around it and Moscow are ceded to the Union and Russia is forced to pay reparations for the damage done to New York, the British Government and Poland. The Central Asian parts of the Soviet Union and the Ukraine are granted their independence and form good relations of the Union following the war. In a matter of weeks, the Soviet-American war comes to an end and the Union, after dreaming of getting revenge on it's old enemy for 75 years (as it not only follows the down time calendar but it's old world's calendar) finally puts the ghosts that have haunted for decades to rest. The world can now look forward to an era of peace and advancement but for now, the time to rebuild after suffering two wars in a short amount of time has come.

AN: more updates will come detailing the state of the world from the 50s onwards


	66. A New Dawn (Part One)

**Jun. 2nd, 1950/2024:** NASA unveils to the world its latest concept regarding a possible Moon base. Able to sustain a total population of 500 for the time being, it would be mainly built underground in the recently discovered cave system on the Moon. Though such a project is still at least 20 years away, NASA also showed it's new Mass Driver project. Such a project would allow for cheaper space travel and make it easier to send supplies and equipment into orbit. Further studies are being done regarding other advances but will take years to complete so the Mass Driver One project is focused on for the time being.

 **Aug. 15th, 1950/2024:** reconstruction in Japan and Germany are coming to a close as most of the damage from the war is now rebuilt or repaired. Tokyo, Kobe and Yokohama see a massive increase in population and a rise in work projects as Japan is brought to a level that would closely resemble the Japan of the 1980s from the Union's world. Germany, not having been divided in two following the war, recovers quickly, with Stuttgart and other cities hit by the Odin Platform seeing a revival that would have taken decades to reach had Germany not been defeated quickly. France has recovered following the war, alongside the United Kingdom and other allied nations. The reformed Russian Empire is still recovering following the Soviet-American War as it has lost St. Petersburg and Moscow to the Union. Experts have stated that the Russian Empire will take several decades or more to fully recover from the crushing defeat of the now rump Soviet Union. The Territory of Eastern Siberia (called by some Western Alaska) has seen an influx of immigrants from both the Rump Soviet Union and other Asian nations. the Territorial Capital of Vladivostok see a large increase in work projects as the Union brings the city to modern specs. The port is largely rebuilt and expanded, with ships of the former Soviet Pacific Fleet either being scrapped or turn into museums.

 **Jan. 20th, 1951/2025:** The rebuilding New York City is completed, with a memorial being dedicated by President Robert Lincoln near the site of the nuclear blast. The Statue of Liberty is undering going major rebuilding as Liberty Island was heavily damaged in the attack. Work on the pedestal and island itself will take the next 5 years to complete as the Union is still cleaning up the harbor as well. A surprise visit from the Japanese Ambassador occurs who lays a wreath at the memorial and bows in respect to the dead. This act paves the way to a renewed relation between the Union and Japan as both nation start to work together on new medical advances.

 **Dec. 25th, 1951/2025:** MIT reveals that is has created a viable nanotechnology that can aid in stopping cancer and possibly curing the disease and AIDS. The Union Government approves of trials to see if such a treatment is effective. Following talks between the various Arab powers and the Jewish people, the State of Israel is proclaimed as homeland for the Jewish people. The City of Jerusalem is declared the capital of the State of Israel with the Temple Mount allowing Non-Muslims on it with permission from the Jerusalem Islamic Waqf but prayer is not allowed. The State of Israel encompasses the West Bank, the Golan Heights and Gaza, following an agreement between the Union Government, Arab nations and the new Israeli Government on the status of those people living there. Those who wish to stay are given full Israeli citizenship while those who choose the leave are allowed to settle in the neighboring nations or the Union. AS the Middle East was a region filled with violence in the Union's world, the Union Government see this a great achievement that it has created a lasting peace in the Middle East.

 **Feb.** **12th, 1952/2026:** Emperor Hirohito conducts a surprise State Visit to the Union, first landing in Guam to tour the island state before heading westwards to Hawaii and the West Coast. At the same time as the Emperor;s visits, two warships enter Tokyo Bay to begin a tour of their own. Both ships are former Japanese warships and have been given refits to become members of the Liberty Class Arsenal Warships, though are designed differently than the other 5 ships of the class. Former Grand Admiral and Prime Minister of Japan Yamamoto is given a tour of the former Musashi and Shinano and is pleased to see both ships given new life as two of the most advanced and powerful warships to sail the oceans.

 **May 5th, 1952/2026:** The Union Navy intercepts a vessel near Puerto Rico containing advanced communications and encryption gear that has been reported missing by the Army. Further investigation reveals that the crew has been hired by the rump Soviet Union, now calling itself the Siberian Soviet Republic. The Soviet Republic denies the accusations, stating that it's a American plot to start a war by a false flag mission. The matter becomes moot after the current Soviet government is toppled by the Soviet Military and tensions go back to normal.

(will continue this later. don't want to risk losing what i have made so far to a power outage)


	67. A New Dawn (Part Two)

(Sorry for that cut off. didn't want to lose all i had typed)

 **May 15th, 1952/2026:** The United Kingdom puts its first satellite into orbit with the Union's help. The satellite, called the Morgan, is the UK's first weather satellite to enter service following years of Union help. France also joins the Uk in putting a satellite into orbit and is soon followed by Germany. The Union Government keeps the more advanced models from the rest of the world until the world catches up to a more modern infrastructure.

 **Jul. 4th, 1952/2026:** Clean-up of New York Harbor is completed though work still continues on Liberty Island as the framework for the Statue of Liberty is being rebuilt along with the rest of the island. Ellis Island is also rebuilt and reopened to handle the new influx of immigrants from Europe. Ellis Island, though largely unchanged from its historical role, is upgraded with new systems that will allow for better screening and health checks. A similar effort is undertaken in San Francisco in order to handle immigrants from Asia.

 **Sept. 14th, 1952/2026:** Work on the first Cross Country High Speed Rail is completed and can handle both passenger and freight loads and cut down on time and cost. The Federal Government sets out to upgrade all railways through the nation to the High Speed Rail standard by at least 1970/2044 according to the new calendar.

 **Nov. 8th, 1952/2026:** President Lincoln IV conducts the first visit to Russia following the end of the Soviet-American War. Security is at an all time high, with the Secret Service on the lookout for any threats to the President's well-being. The visit to the Russian Empire goes without a problem and the President concludes his visit in St. Petersburg, now the home port of the Union Navy's Baltic Squadron. St. Petersburg and Moscow are largely rebuilt and modernized, though the rest of Russia prope outside of the two cities is still recovering from the war. Many in Europe as a whole are thankful for the Union's aid but wonder at the harsh terms of the surrender terms that concluded the Soviet-American War.

 **Mar. 7th, 1954/2028:** The Republic of China has begun to rebuild from the Sino-Japanese War and the Chinese Civil War after years of fighting. With the sudden death of Mao and most of the Chinese Communist Party, the National under Chiang Kai Shek defeated the CCP and have begun major reforms to ensure the hard won peace is kept. In the Italian Empire, Benito Mussolini steps down after being in charge of Italy since 1923 . Though he had told the Union he would step down from power after the end of the war in Europe, Mussolini foresaw a conflict with the Soviet Union and remained in power until the Soviet threat was dealt with. After pushing through the needed reforms to make Italy a more modern nation, Mussolini would step down by the end of the month. He would pass away peacefully in his sleep in 1958, aware that he had escaped the fate that happened to him to the Union's history. His funeral would be attended by Churchill, De Gaulle and several other world leaders, even if they had differing views about the man.

 **Oct. 23rd, 1954/2028:** Former President Miller suffers a stroke while jogging. Despite the best efforts of the James Gavin Medical Center's staff, President Miller succumbs to the stroke in his sleep after suffering a second, more severe stroke during the night. The news of his passing shocks many around the nation and world and condolences come from all around the world to the Miller family. Once again, world leaders come to bid farewell to the man who saved the world from darkness and helped the world recover in the aftermath. Prime Minister Churchill was quoted saying "Never before has one man given his all for not only his nation but the world. I fear the world will not see a man of his caliber again for many years to comes."

 **Apr. 20th, 1956/2030:** NASA conducts the first test launch of a unmanned shuttle from it's Mass Driver One launch site in the Mojave Desert. Test results vary but is otherwise deemed a success. More tests will follow in the coming months before NASA decides it's next stage of planning. Following a debate in the Diet and talks with the Union, Japan rearms to include a Defense Force. Knowing the trouble that japan would have later down the road, the Union Government advises not including Section Nine, which would prevent the new Self Defense Forces from aiding an allied nation in the event of war. At the same time, the Union puts forward to the nations of Europe of a international alliance. Called the Atlantic Federation, it would be a military alliance of nation in Europe but would allow for observer nations from outside the Atlantic Seaboard. Most of Europe, after seeing the results of two world war, agrees to the idea of a military alliance on the condition that Alliance HQ is located in Europe. The Union Government agrees and Brussels is chosen as the new alliance's Headquarters. The Atlantic Federation would also work closely on matters involving space exploration and medical advances in the years to come.

 **Aug. 4th, 1956/2030:** NASA completes work on it's new Shuttle design for Lunar missions following the successful testing of the Mass Driver One Launch Site. The first shuttle launch to the expanded Griffin Space Station is set to happen some time next year once the Artificial Gravity Module that is being worked is attached to the station. NASA hopes to land the shuttle on the Lunar Surface and begin work on a return Mas Driver to hopefully be finished by the 1980s/2050s.

(Dangit...power outage again...)


	68. A New Dawn (Part Three)

(Let's try this again, shall we?)

 **Sept. 8th, 1956/2030:** The Union Air Force conducts training with the Royal Air Force following the transfer of Air Force's surplus A-10 Lighting IIs to the RAF. The RAF is pleased to have such a potent ground attack craft and is currently being supplied with spare parts and training by the Union Air Force. At the same time, the French Navy is refitted to more modern standards as several cruisers that were planed to be scrapped are given new life due to the actions of the Union Department of Defense and the French Government wanting to retain Algeria. Several cruisers and the few battleships left in the French Navy are refitted with more powerful powerplants, weapons and better damage control. The Jean Bart is the first French warships to re-enter service armed with early cruise missiles from the Union Navy. These ships would serve France for the next two decades before being retired.

 **Sept. 20th, 1956/2030:** The daughter of the Later President Michael Jame Miller, Sara Lee Miller, announces her bid to become the 48th President of the Union, with a member of the famous Roosevelt Family, Matthew Roosevelt as her VP choice. AS both Ms. Miller and Mr. Roosevelt are in their early 30s, both are able to run for office and most agree they may just win the election in '58/'32.

 **Jan. 26th, 1957/2031:** NASA announces one of it's long time plans regarding space exploration and possible colonization: The O'Neill Cylinder. Able to sustain a population of roughly 30,000, it would include artificial gravity, self sustain food stores and water and a breathable atmosphere comparable to Earth. Such a project would be internation once the rest of the world is able to aid in the effort but for the time being, it will be a NASA project. The first space colony is slated to be built around 2016/2112 at the latest.

 **Feb. 2nd, 1957/2031:** MIT reveals breakthrough regarding the medical nanotechnology being developed to treat cancer, AIDS and other diseases. The first trails have shown success as the cancer cells and AIDS cells have been removed by the nanobots in the patient's bloodstream. One patient who was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease was noted to have a vast improvement in body function and one diagnosed with Alzheimer's was reported to regain a level of their short term memory. Further trails with both of these patients should reveal if the nanotech can fully cure ailments of the brain.

 **Nov. 8th, 1958/2032:** Sara Miller and her VP pick win the 1958/2032 Presidential Election following a landslide victory of both the Democratic Party's Harry Pearson and the Republican Party's James Olsen. The National Union Party also has majority in Congress and with the White House once again in their hands, are poised to set the nation on a new era of advancement as the economy reaches new heights but is regulated to prevent a crash again, once worse than the crash of 2014 in the old world and the Crash of 1929.

 **Mar. 6th, 1959/2033:** Queen Elizabeth II makes her first State Visit to the Union since taking the throne in 1952. The Queen is greatly impressed by the level of sophistication from Washington and other cities around the Union and is more impressed at how fast New York City has recovered from the nuclear attack during the Soviet-American War. Events in Europe at this time are largely calm despite the efforts of the Russian Empire to rebuild to pre-war levels. The Union Government watches events in the Russian Empire closely in the event they build up to strike at St. Petersburg and Moscow while also keeping an eye on the Soviet Republic in Central Siberia. Relations has remained the same with the Soviet Republic following the aftermath of the Soviet-American War and the Soviet Republic has been caught trying to steal Union comm gear and weapons, though activity has been seen at what few factories the Soviets have in the region making new tanks and trucks that look like copies of Soviet gear from the mid 60s to early 70s but not in enough numbers to warrant action at the moment. Union Army forces along the border see an increase in the event the Soviets void the cease-fire agreement and surrender terms as no peace treaty as formally signed.

 **Dec. 7th, 1959/2033:** The Union Navy takes the Montana Class Guided Missile Battleships and other Guided Missile Battleships out of service one or two at a time for a scheduled refit to be rebuilt from the keel up. The Montana Class are turned into Guided Missile Raigul Battleships patterned after the two Odyssey and Prometeus (the Musashi and Shinano), being outfitted with three railguns in four turrets, while the Missouri is given only three in three turrets. The South Dakota Class is done the same but only have two turrets. Following several years of rebuilding, the Alaska Class Heavy Guided Missile Battlecruiser is given the same refits as the South Dakota but smaller railguns and the new KEW Point Defense System installed on other Union Navy warships (including those given refits).

 **Apr. 4th, 1965/2039:** The Republic of Vietnam is proclaimed following a ten year process by the French Fifth Republic to be sure the former colonial possession is built up to a suitable degree before independence. The Vietnamese Government starts social reforms with Union and French aid and will see a steady rise of improvement, with many unaware in the SouthEast Asian nation of the events that befell their country in the old world of the Union.

 **Nov. 8th, 1965/2039:** President Sara Miller wins her second term as President and has largely fulfilled her promises to carry on the work of her father and President Lincoln and build "A More Perfect Union. With the recent advancements in medical, energy and space, the Union is leading to way to the next frontier and beyond. British efforts to replicate the Union's Molten Salt Reactor technology show some level of success but as they lack the refined lithium to power such a reactor, they must buy it from the Union as the republic of China is currently tooling up to mine the mineral following a request from the Union's Department of Commerce and the Miller Administration. The Chinese mines would be fully operational three years later.

 **Jul. 4th, 1970/2044:** The Union's High Speed Rail project is completed at the same NASA announces the completion of its Mass Driver Two Launch Site on the Lunar surface. Work begins in earnest on the Lunar Base and will be completed by 1980/2054.

 **Dec. 24th, 1970/2044:** A border skirmish breaks out along the Soviet-American Border when Soviet APCs cross the border and fire on Fort Clarkson along the Uchur River. The attack is repelled but several Army troopers are killed and many more wounded as the Soviet APCs fired a rocket comparable to Soviet gear from the early 70s in the Old World. Most of the Soviet gear however is poor maintained or armored and are largely ineffective against the more modern M1A3s and Bison Armored Trucks.

 **Jul. 4th, 1976/2050:** The Statue of Liberty is rededicated on the now rebuilt Liberty Island after several years of work and upgrades. Former President Robert Lincoln, though now in his late 60s, is still able to give a speech in the hot July summer alongside newly elected President Roosevelt and his VP the previous President Sara Miller, as no law forbids a previous President from being the VP and no law limits a previous president from running more than two terms. Survivors of the Soviet Nuclear Attack of 1945/2019 are present, along with the Canadian Prime Minister, British Prime Minister, the Mexican President and Cuban President. The Statue is bathed in red, white and blue and then green to reflect it's former color before the copper plates turned green in the years after its original construction.

 **Mar. 5th, 1980/2054:** The Lunar Base (also called Lunar City) is opened to colonization by any persons interested. the first 500 people are granted Union citizenship and free passage to the Lunar City and plans are drawn up to expand the city to hold a future 1 million people due to the fact the city is both to be domed and built underground inside one of the many large craters on the Lunar surface. Such expansion plans will take til at least 1999/2072. With the completion of the Lunar City and its future expansion planned, NASA looks forward to its next large project: the construction of the first of 5 planned O'Neill Cylinders. The first one is planned to be completed no later than 2016 to 2026/2100 to 2110 (if this math is wrong, plus correct me as i suck at math).


	69. Note from the Author

AN: Just to inform everyone, the most recent updates are more of updates of the happenings around the world as the story is getting closer to the end game. I thank those who have most likely read this so far and those who have supported my effort offsite.


	70. A Brighter Future (Epilogue)

**Armstrong Station Arrival Zone, 2130/2315 AD ( 115 Years After Event According to the 2015 Calendar before the event)  
**  
"Now arriving at Armstrong Station. Please disembark from the shuttle and thank you for flying with us at New Frontiers Shuttle Service." the intercom stated. A young woman, hold the hand of her 5 year old son removed her luggage and checked for her purse before she and her son departed from the shuttle. " This is our new home now Charlie. Your father was lucky enough to be transferred here as part of the Security Force. I'm sure you'll love it here!" The young mother told her son. "But none of my friends are here mommy! I like where we lived before!" the child whined. Before his mother could respond, they saw a large ship pass by the window. Awed at the size of this vessel, the young boy was excited to see something like it this close. "I take it you're enjoying the view there squirt? That's the Montana. Navy decided to honor the old Montana and named the newest vessel of the Freedom Class Battleships after her. She's the pride of the Fleet." a deep male voice chuckled as he spoke. "Daddy! Is that ship the one you serve on?" The young boy asked his father. 'Sure is kiddo. Fleet Command thought a person of my background was better off serving out here than behind some desk back in NORAD Space Command. Who knows? maybe one day, you'll command a ships just like her." The boy's father remarked. 'Don't go giving him ideas James. Just because you great grandfather served in the Navy and was a President, doesn't mean Charles has to do the same." The mother replied. "But mommy! Grandpa Michael and daddy were in the Navy! I wanna be in the Navy when i grow up! I get to see all sorts of new places!" the boy excited exclaimed. The boy's father, james, laughed as his mother sighed when all three noticed the Montana coming to dock with the station. As they watched the vessel dock, several other ships like it could be seen in the distance, some just as large as the Montana, to ships the size of shuttles and a few which the boy's father said where Fleet Carriers. Some of them were close enough to be identified as not only Union Navy Space Force ships but some from the United Kingdom, France, Japan, China and Germany. A nearby Video screen showed the news regarding the recent desert greening efforts by the Union and other world powers to finally end the famine conditions in Africa. pollution was a thing o the past and the world was truly at peace for the first time in it's long and bloody history. As the young family watch the Union Space Navy ships dock with the other vessels, a second news report stated that the human lifespan would now reach to 150 or more due to recent breakthroughs in nanotech. The Human race's future was brighter than before. Though little did people know, an alien being watched with a smirk, invisible to them all. " Maybe now they can finally have some sense of peace. The Union Forever indeed. Maybe i should check up on the old timeline the Union was copied from. Wonder if they are doing any better. Or maybe copy it again from before this little show and give those awful draka a test of their own medicine. The look on their faces alone would be worth it!' the being laughed before disappearing to a place no human could reach. For now, they could enjoy the fact that mankind had finally achieved peace and was now exploring the cosmos. No war, no famine, no fear. Truly, a Brighter Future for all

(And with that ladies and gentlemen, this timeline has concluded. I tried to make more updates showing the advances following the Soviet-American War but decided in the end to end the timeline. I thank you all for enjoying this little story of mine and hopefully, i make another one. or perhaps, someone will make one about the Union fighting the Draka. If they do, they are more than welcome to use the same info here for such a undertaking. Thanks for the views and until next time!)


End file.
